Canary Carnage
by TSPking1994
Summary: Laurel Lance the selfless meta-human vigilante known as the Black Canary finds herself trapped in a whole new earth with her sister Sara the reformed assassin and her brother Lucas whose anything but reformed or selfless as the Lance family find themselves making powerful enemies out of the Mikaelson family.
1. Earth Blood

**Warnings: I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.**

**15+ Rating: Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.**

**Pairings: M/M, F/F, M/F.**

Laurel Lance was a powerful district attorney within Star City, a job she had well and truly earned through dedicating her life to her work but something which wasn't very well known as Star City's D.A. was that by night she was someone else entirely Black Canary.

Laurel had been a meta-human her entire life without knowledge of her special DNA until the day she learned her first love Oliver Queen and her sister Sara Lance died the day the Queen family's boat Gambit crash and sunk within the sea which is when she released her first canary cry.

The joint death and betrayals from her lover and her sister could've sent Laurel down a wayward path but instead she chose a path of heroism as she became the Black Canary

vowing to make sure her city was safe from any further tragedies knowing her city needed saving from its dark underworld.

Laurel's younger brother chose a very different path to his sister following the deaths of Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. Laurel's brother Lucas Lance struggled to cope with his sister Sara's death especially after their father Quentin Lance passed away and decided to start impacting suffering on others instead of having to feel it himself therefore becoming Red Canary.

After one too many run ins with his older sister Lucas moved to Gotham City knowing he'd have more fun there torturing the bat family and making alliances with the likes of The Joker, Harley Quinn and Bane before being ran out of the city by the bat family not long after a brief stint in Arkham Asylum pushing him towards a reunion with his sister back in Star City where a years long feud would conclude in a very unexpected way forcing both Lucas and his sister Laurel to become allies in a very different world to which they were used to.

"Why couldn't you just stay away?" The Black Canary asked her brother the Red Canary while the two stood in an alleyway within Star City as Red Canary snapped the neck of a random man before throwing his lifeless body to the ground.

"Gotham was fun and everything I just missed my big sister I mean sure Bats and his family of do goodies are a good challenge and everything, but nothing quite beats your own family you know what I mean." Red Canary explained to his sister while walking towards her.

"I see you're just as psychopathic as the last time I saw your crazy ass!" Black Canary snapped at her brother while the two began walking closer and closer towards each other. "I know my brother is still in there somewhere and I know you're the last of my family, but I can't let you harm anymore people."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Red Canary replied as the brother and sister stopped walked as the brother and sister now stood in front of each other.

At the exact same time both Black Canary and Red Canary began to shriek releasing their sonic screams at the same time both screams in the direction of the others forcing windows, buildings and the earth itself to begin shaking underneath their feet as their screams grew louder and louder until they ripped open a dark red portal appearing in between the two of them much to their own shock as each found themselves stopping their canary cries to look on in shock.

They had each seen portals before to other worlds within the multiverse which they both knew existed but none quite like this but before they could properly examine the mysterious portal they both found themselves pulled flying into the red portal from different directions before the portal closed itself taking the Black Canary and the Red Canary to somewhere totally different to where either had ever been before.

The Black Canary and the Red Canary found themselves falling from the sky before crashing through a series of branches before eventually crash landing onto the grounds of the bayou within the city limits of New Orleans, as the two slowly raised to their feet they had no idea where they were world or city.

"What the hell just happened?" Black Canary asked her brother.

"I think we must've screamed ourselves a portal to somewhere...although I have no idea where." Red Canary replied while looking around the bayou.

"Typical I tried to get rid of you once and for all and you pull me into another earth." Black Canary snapped at him.

"Oh, please Dinah it took two cries for this to happen not just one." Red Canary told her. "I know it's easier for you to blame everything on me, but you fuck up just as me sis."

"My name is Laurel." Black Canary reminded her brother as she punched him across the face. "But it's Black Canary to you jackass and I'm not your sister…not anymore!"

"Fine then get your own way home or not…Star City would be much more fun without you." Red Canary replied before super speeding out of sight only to super speed back onto the same spot. "Okay that's new…what the hell was that?"

"I guess this earth has different rules to the others." Black Canary said before she super sped out of sight for a moment before returning to the same spot just like her brother just did. "I guess our meta-human abilities are different on this earth."

"Cool," Red Canary said with an excited smile on his face. "I wonder what else this earth has to offer."

The Red Canary looked around the bayou for a moment before releasing his shriek causing his sonic scream in the process as his Black Canary cry grew louder and louder before the entire earth began shaking viciously as the wind grow more chaotic and trees began being pulled from their roots before flying and crashing into other trees the very earth itself rising as this part of bayou was left completely destroyed by his scream unearthing all dirt and destroying everything within distance before Red Canary stopped his scream.

"I guess we're stronger in every way in this earth." Black Canary stated while being left in shock by the carnage her brother had just created before the Red Canary super sped out of sight. "Which isn't good for anyone on this earth with you on the loose."

Laurel found herself back in normal clothes thanks to a quick stop/break in to a closed down clothes store on the outskirts of New Orleans managing to find something acceptable to wear before stealing a car and driving her way towards New Orleans.

She didn't know much about this earth, but she knew if she could get to a city she could hold tight there why trying to work out if this earth's versions of her allies could be trusted and if they couldn't then she would just have to make New Orleans her base of operations until she worked out how to get home choosing not to think about the carnage her brother would cause in the meantime and Lucas was definitely living up to his reputation.

Just like his sister Lucas had found himself a change of clothes although he chose a much more violent approach in doing so as he attacked a man in a nearby bikers themed dive bar parking lot located within the outskirts of New Orleans knocking the man unconscious and stealing his clothes before walking into the bar for a drink expecting plenty of carnage to follow knowing by the end of first drink he was going to blow the roof of the dive bar.

It didn't take Lucas long upon walking into this dive bar to notice that most of the people in there already didn't like the look of him but it's not like he cared in fact it just gave him more reason to kill them all not like he needed a reason.

"I'll have a Pina Colada please," Lucas ordered from the tall body builder-built bartender who laughed at his choice of drink. "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time around…so I'll get a little louder."

Lucas released a canary cry aimed directly at the bartender's forcing the bartender backwards before his entire head exploded with an explosion of blood which found itself falling on the counter and Lucas himself before the headless bartender's body fell to the ground gushing out more blood onto the floor.

"Now is someone going to make me a god damn Pina Colada or am I going to have to kill every last one of use?" Lucas shouted to the entire bar who were shocked by his act of inhuman violence, demanding their attention. "Because honestly I do love my Pina Colada's but killing everyone in here would give me just as much joy."

Lucas did get his Pina Colada after a few more canary cries killing half of the people in the bar only to thank the survivors by using his enhanced canary cry to turn the bar into nothing but rubble after finishing his drink only to walk out of the rubble beyond happy with himself knowing the carnage he created as he began to love this new world he had found himself in and began feeling invincible even to the likes of a certain bat family.

**Several Days Later**

Rebekah Mikaelson had agreed to accompany Marcel Gerard back to New Orleans as she tried her best to convince him to give up his ties to the city forever so the two could start a new life together knowing her family couldn't intervene due to the fact neither Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah or Kol could be anywhere near each other without the hollow which was within the four original vampires trying to escape and find it's way back to possessing Rebekah's niece Hope which neither she, her brothers Kol or Elijah, her mother Hayley Marshall and especially her father Klaus would dread.

So with her brothers especially Klaus no longer having control over her life or threatening to murder yet another lover Rebekah was determined it was time for her to finally have the life she had always dreamed of one filled with love, laughter and the possibility of children however she knew if she was to have it with the upgraded original Marcel then he had to give up on New Orleans a city she was once it's queen.

This particular visit to New Orleans didn't end well for her as the girl who fell in love too easily once again found herself drowning her sorrows within Rousseau's following heartbreak as she called time on her relationship with Marcel following his refusal to give up on New Orleans and her refusal to give up on getting him to give up on the city.

"Well if it isn't Rebekah Mikaelson what has it been 5, 6 years since you came anywhere near New Orleans?" Hayley said after vamp speeding herself into the bar to stand next to the original woman vampire.

"Well if it isn't my brother's baby mama Hayley Marshall." Rebekah replied as she stood up and hugged her friend. "What can I say New Orleans just doesn't have the same appeal as it used to."

"Yeah I must admit it's a lot quieter in this city since you and your siblings left…how is Elijah?" Hayley asked her.

"Last time I heard he was a pianist in a delightful bar somewhere in France I may have visited him once or twice from a distant of course over the years. He seems happy the lucky sod doesn't remember any of us." Rebekah revealed to the mother of her niece.

"I hope he gets to live a peaceful life at least one of us should." Hayley told Rebekah. "I guess by the fact you're here means Marcel's back in town too?"

"Yeah and he's going to be staying here." Rebekah admitted as she sat back down at the bar and ushered the bartender to fill up her glass. "I however intend to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Oh, I see I guess he made the wrong choice then if it helps any, I'd choose you over a city any day." Hayley said, trying to reassure her friend as she sat down at the bar next to her. "Anybody not willing to give up everything to be by your side is a fool and we've both been with too many fools to suffer any more of them."

"You are as always correct," Rebekah laughed as she downed her drink in one go. "Tell me where I can find my sister Freya is, she still staying at the compound with you?"

"Yes and she's still pretty relentless in finding a way of removing the hollow but getting nowhere although she's getting somewhere in her personal life as Keelin's moved in too between them and Hope when she's on holiday from the Salvatore Boarding School the compound still has some life left in it." Hayley replied while ushering the bartender to get her and Rebekah drinks. "Have you heard from Klaus? Hope really hears from him and even when she does it's a card or present on special occasions and I'm growing quite sick of him not being a part of her life I mean sure he can't be in the same place as here but picking up a phone isn't the hardest thing in the world I mean at this point even Kol keeps in contact with Hope more."

"Niklaus is a stubborn old fool at the best of times I don't think he's taken this whole separation thing too well I've not heard from him or seen him since the day we took in the hollow he's cut off ties from us all." Rebekah told Hayley. "Kol's the only brother I actually hear from and all he ever wants to talk about is his broken heart over Davina…I guess she really is Marcel's daughter after all."

After a few drinks in Rousseau's with Hayley, Rebekah decided to take it to the streets to get her next drink although this one was admittedly bloodier as she found herself in a nearby alleyway fangs deep into a compelled woman until suddenly she heard a piercing scream which was met by a gust of wind sending the original female vampire flying across the air before hitting the ground breaking her compulsion on her victim at the same time who began running away as Black Canary dropped from the sky landing on both feet.

"Since when did witches start wearing masks?" Rebekah asked her as she rose back to her feet. "Oh well that doesn't really matter since I'm about to kill you."

Rebekah vamp sped hallway towards the Black Canary before the Black Canary let out her canary cry once more causing the entire alleyway to shake by the vibration of her powerful scream as Rebekah was put to a halt unable to move further as the scream grew louder in her ears until the force of it made her drop to her knees as blood began pouring from her eyes and ears before the Black Canary stop her canary cry and began to walk towards the original female vampire.

"Vampires are different here although it makes sense considering I'm different here too." The Black Canary told Rebekah as she continued walking towards the original female vampire who was severely weakened by her canary cry. "Doesn't seem to be any heroes around here however, maybe that's why I'm here."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Rebekah asked the masked vigilante in between her groans of pain.

"I'm the Black Canary and I'm here to save this city heck I'm here to save this world." Black Canary declared before releasing another canary cry this time directly aimed at the original female vampire's head, her cry growing louder and louder until Rebekah's head exploded in a burst of blood and guts which is when the canary cry ended. "Guess decapitation still works for vampirism in this bloody earth…hmm Earth Blood welcome to Earth Blood Laurel Lance."

The Black Canary wasn't the only Canary who had worked out this world played by different rules bloodier rules than any earth he had been to before but unlike the Black Canary the Red Canary loved the violence in this world with no heroes to get in his way or at least that's what he thought until his latest act of terrorism on a little magic shop had him coming face to face with the self-proclaimed king of New Orleans himself Marcel Gerard.

"You're going to want to let that witch go before you piss me right off!" Marcel warned the Red Canary after vamp speeding his way into the magic shop within the French Quarter of New Orleans to find the Red Canary choking the store owner.

"And just when I was starting to have my fun." The Red Canary replied before snapping the store owner's neck, throwing her body to the ground and turning to face the upgraded original. "Please don't tell me you're this city's hero where's your mask?"

"I think the better question is why are you dressed up like some bad BDSM Halloween combo?" Marcel asked the Red Canary while looking his red leather jacket, trousers and mask up and down before laughing at his look.

"Okay now you've pissed me off." The Red Canary stated before super speeding over to Marcel and punching him across the face.

Marcel vamp sped a punch in the canary's direction only for the Red Canary to block his punch before kneeing Marcel in the stomach and headbutting the vampire once more before kicking him to the ground.

"This city's answer to a hero is a vampire," The Red Canary scoffed. "I guess I'll call this earth: Earth Blood."

Marcel vamp sped his leg to trip the Canary up before throwing himself on top of The Red Canary and pinning him to the ground.

"What the hell are you?" Marcel shouted at him, while keeping the canary trapped under him.

The Red Canary released his canary cry straight upwards towards Marcel who due to him being so close to the canary felt the full pain of the canary's cry as it grew louder and louder until Marcel's head exploded within a burst of blood that completely covered the Red Canary's face and body.

"Ugh, yup Earth Blood really does fit this place." The Red Canary mumbled to himself as he threw Marcel's headless body of him, throwing it across the shop floor and getting back to his feet. "I guess this means this city's mine now."

"Yeah I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself there his head grows back and when it does, he's going to be super pissed." Hayley revealed to him after vamp speeding into the store. "No matter how cool it was your days are now limited after pissing off my friend the only reason I'm even here to warn you is because I really want to know what the hell is with your red leather style?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" The Red Canary snapped at her. "Does nobody hide their identity in this world? Seems highly idiotic to me but hey that's not my business."

"What do you mean by this world?" Hayley asked him.

"What do you mean by his head grows back I thought he was a vampire? Only person I know whose head grows back is clay face and this really annoying elongated guy." The Red Canary replied with another question.

"Okay you're just giving me more questions, why don't you try answering some before his head grows back and your too dead to talk to me." Hayley snapped at the Red Canary.

"Hmm so this guy is really hard to stay dead you say?" The Red Canary said with a twisted sense of intrigue while walking towards the headless body of Marcel Gerard. "Means I get to keep killing him over and over again."

"What have you got against him anyway? I know he has a thing for pissing people but the same could be said about anyone from around here." Hayley asked, determined to get some answer from the mysterious masked vigilante.

"He just got in my way is all kind of like you are now." The Red Canary replied before turning to walk towards Hayley only to be stopped by The Black Canary who super sped her way into the store and in between her brother and the original baby mama.

"We need to talk now!" The Black Canary snapped at her little brother before grabbing him and super speeding out of sight with him.

"Oh, great there's two of them," Hayley sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialed Rebekah's number only for it to go to the answer machine leaving her no choice but to call Klaus whose phone also went to the answer machine but this time she decided to leave a message. "Klaus I know you listen to these so listen up there's two god knows what arrived in New Orleans and one of them alone took down Marcel without any trouble I don't know who they are or what they want but my guess is probably you so you should get to New Orleans and fix this mess before Hope comes home for the holidays."

"So, I've got myself a bloody sore headache thanks to some bitch witch in a mask, but I think she did something else and I need you to check for me." Rebekah told Freya after vamp speeding into her room in the compound to find her sister sitting on the edge of her bed reading a book.

"Hello sister nice to see you again too." Freya greeted her younger sister as she placed the book on her bed and stood up to face the original female vampire.

"Sorry sister I'm beyond happy to get to see you again." Rebekah said as she walked over and briefly hugged Freya. "Now can we get to this masked witch who blew my head up."

"There's two of them." Hayley revealed after vamp speeding into the room. "One man and one woman but I don't think their witches or at least not just witches."

"I guess you encountered them too but here's the thing despite the rudeness of having my head explode on me and having to grow it back giving me one hell of a headache they could come in useful." Rebekah replied to Hayley.

"I'm glad we're not jumping straight to bloodshed well more confused than glad how can these maybe witches come in useful?" Freya asked her sister.

"Well that's where I need you to check for me the thing is after the literal scream from hell which blew my head right off the bloody witch may have done something right." Rebekah revealed to them both. "I think that scream destroyed the part of the hollow inside of me which means if it did…"

"Then we have just got to make one of them do the same three more times and we finally get rid of the hollow pending of course if we can convince Marcel not to kill one or both of them beforehand." Haley answered.

"Pending of course if the part of the hollow inside you has been destroyed which seems unlikely considering we've literally tried everything." Freya stated, making clear her disbelief of a sudden cure to her family's dire situation.

"That's exactly why you're going to get your witch on and tell me if I'm finally free from this bloody witch or not because if I am I'm heading to Mystic Falls to see a certain niece of mine face to face for the first time in half a decade." Rebekah demanded.

"Look my darling sister I get this world is new and anything but I'm still playing by the same rules." The Red Canary told his sister as the two of them stood within an abandoned building near the docks of New Orleans.

"If you put your stupid pride to one side for a minute then you would realize this earth is unlike any other there's no doppelgangers no Star City no Gotham City nothing that is on any other earth it's like we along with everybody we ever knew doesn't exist here." The Black Canary informed her brother.

"This world just keeps getting better," The Red Canary said with a sinister smirk. "No Batman or bat family no Joker or Harley nobody gunning for me except a restorative vampire and you."

"Okay you realize that's not a good thing, right? We have no ideas of the dangers of this world…what do you mean by restorative vampire?" The Black Canary questioned him.

"Apparently the vampire I took down today can grow back his own head which I was about to see for myself until you took me to this hell hole which is so like you always going out of your way to spoil my fun!" The Red Canary moaned at his sister.

"Listen you idiot if we don't tackle this cautiously then we could wind up dead very quickly now what the hell do you mean by restorative vampire?" She snapped at her brother, sick of him not taking their situation seriously.

"Wow you're really scared, aren't you?" The Red Canary scoffed. "I don't think I've ever seen you scared before. That vampire I left headless back at the store according to the she-vamp who was also there his head's going to grow back."

"How many special vampires are there in this city because I may have blown a head or two off myself?" The Black Canary wondered.

"Who knows probably a few…you're really worried about not getting out of here aren't you?" The Red Canary questioned his sister.

"I guess she's the brains of this little two masked vigilante operation." Marcel said to the Red Canary after vamp speeding into the abandoned warehouse. "Unlike you."

"I don't know if we're calling anyone stupid it should be the one who came to find two canaries alone when one canary already took them down by themselves." The Red Canary tormented the upgraded original.

"Speak for yourself I'm not helping you for all I know this guy could be innocent and has every right of killing you!" Black Canary snapped at her brother.

"Two canaries got us here maybe only two canaries can get us home." Red Canary replied to his sister, twisting her arm to convince her to help him

"What the hell is a canary other than the bird of course?" Marcel asked them both as The Black Canary looked at her brother, clearly frustrated to be forced into taking her brother's side before the Black Canary and the Red Canary released their canary cries at the same time forcing the whole building to shake viciously before the ground beneath them and the roof above them began to collapse into itself.

Marcel tried to vamp speed towards them both but it was taking at his strength just to stand still where he was without being thrown across the warehouse as his ears and eyes began to bleed as he began coughing up blood and fell to his knees as the canary cries grew louder and louder.

"Stop!" Rebekah screamed as she sped into the crumbling warehouse vamp style, stopping the two canaries crying at the same time. "We want to offer you both a deal pending of course you stop trying to kill us both."

"Yeah not interested." The Red Canary stated before super speeding out of the still crumbling warehouse, as Rebekah helped an injured Marcel to his feet.

"What kind of deal?" The Black Canary asked the original female vampire, eager to find any ally she could trust more than her brother.

Klaus Mikaelson hadn't been back to the city he called home since he was forced to say goodbye to the hollow following the spell Vincent Griffiths cast to expel the hollow from his daughter Hope and store parts of it in him, his sister Rebekah and his brothers Elijah and Kol and a part of him wondered if he'd ever return to New Orleans over the years but all that changed when he listened to his baby mother Hayley Marshall's voice message and the several later left by Rebekah who promised a way to get rid of the hollow forever.

For over half a decade Klaus had lost hope in ever seeing his sisters, brothers or daughter even again but now he had finally been given a chance at reuniting his beloved family and he was heading home to do just that not allowing anything to get in his way and god help anyone who wasn't cooperative with the original hybrid's plan.


	2. We're far from The Hollow now

**Warnings: I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.**

**18 Rating: Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.**

**Pairings: M/M, F/F, M/F.**

The Black Canary made a deal with Rebekah and Freya Mikaelson after learning Freya was a powerful witch, the deal in question was the Black Canary would use her scream to remove the hollow out of Klaus, Elijah and Kol just like she did for Rebekah and in return Freya would help the powerful meta-human vigilante find her way home to her own earth.

The deal wasn't hard to make she had only two choices of alliances within this earth one alliance would do anything for family and although the other alliance was her family, she knew the Red Canary far too well to ever trust him.

Laurel had taken off her Black Canary costume and just came out of a shower covered by a long towel as she walked from the luxurious bathroom back into her luxurious hotel room courtesy of Rebekah's compulsion before Rebekah left for a small town called Mystic Falls. She wasn't comfortable making deals with vampires at first, but she had found herself slowly began to respect how the Mikaelson family seemed to stick together in a way she had always wished her family still was.

The Lance family were once a tight knit family to which Laurel was the golden child and the apple of her father Quentin's eye while her rebellious sister Sara could do no wrong in their mother Dinah's mind and the youngest sibling and only boy was Lucas who was once a quiet, sweet and harmless but all that had changed and it all started with the death of Laurel's sister Sara.

Sara Lance drowned when the Gambit went down along with Laurel's first love Oliver Queen exposing their affair at the same time and Laurel didn't handle the grief or the betrayal pretty well but she got through it which the same can't be said for the rest of her family. Her father Quentin Lance was a detective who got a little too drunk on the job following the loss of his daughter and wound up shot dead by a perp he was hunting, her mother Dinah Lance took a job in Star City back on Laurel's own earth in a bid to escape her grief and her brother Lucas Lance went from being someone she loved deeply to someone she hated with a passion well they do always say there's a thin line between love and hate.

Laurel was shook for a moment when she heard a sudden knock at her hotel room door and feared it was her brother fearing he had learned she had aligned herself with a better option that was what was running through her mind until Klaus opened his mouth.

"Open this god damn door already!" Klaus shouted through the door.

Laurel walked over her hotel room figuring she didn't need her mask anymore not in this world where everyone chose to show their faces no matter how monstrous as she opened the door to find Klaus stood impatiently waiting for her.

"I hear you're some kind of special witch that can get rid of my certain impalement." Klaus told her open her opening her hotel room door.

"Firstly, I'm a meta human not a witch and secondly I'm guessing your Klaus Mikaelson judging by your abrupt arrival at my hotel room" Laurel replied to the original hybrid. "I told your sister Rebekah I'd be at the compound first thing in the morning to scream this hollow right out you and not a second sooner or later."

"Yeah well I've just got into the city and I've grown tired of waiting if you can really do what Rebekah and Freya are convinced you can do then do it now." Klaus demanded from her.

"Rebekah warned me you'd be a lot to take in so let me make myself clear this is an alliance I'm not your henchman and nor do I desire to be I'm purely scratching your back so your sister Freya will scratch mine." Laurel made herself clear.

"I don't think you're quite my sister's type." Klaus joked with the blonde haired meta-human. "Besides she already has a girlfriend one with a bit more bite than you."

"You're new to this whole team up thing, aren't you?" Laurel asked him. "Rule number one don't piss off your teammates."

"Yeah I've never been to good at that one…" Klaus began to say before Laurel let out a small canary cry sending the original hybrid flying into a nearby wall in the hallway of the hotel room much to Laurel's delight.

"See you tomorrow hybrid." Laurel said as she slammed her door shut much to Klaus' fury as he got back onto his feet.

Klaus wasn't the only Mikaelson who was quick to return to New Orleans following the news of the miraculous solution to the hollow dilemma, Kol was eager to get the remains of the dark witch out of him too hoping some darkness would lift from him in the process having felt nothing but darkness after Davina Claire rejected his proposal.

He got into the city about the same time as his brother Klaus but instead of reunions he had drinks on mind both alcoholic and bloody and so decided to make a visit to a posh hotel bar for some drinks and a tasty snack only to walk in to a crime scene filled with headless and bloody corpses spread across the bar as a blood covered Lucas stood behind the bar drinking a Pina Colada and looking rather please with the mess he had created.

"You must be one of these canaries I've heard so much about but your missing a mask and costume." Kol said to Lucas, as he sped over to the counter to face the Red Canary. "Tell me what this canary code is for?"

"It's a long story I don't feel like sharing you must be another vampire so far this world is filled with witches and vampires I'm yet to see anything impressive but not impressing me is a good thing because then this place will be easier for me to take." Lucas replied as he took a sip from his Pina Colada. "The question here is do you want me to pour you a drink or are you going to make the foolish mistake to try and take me on?"

"I'll have a drink first," Kol answered with a flirtatious smile. "Then I'll consider whether or not to take you on."

Kol was impressed by the carnage this canary had just created and even more impressed by how appealing he was on the eye, he knew this clearly psychotic canary was not the one his family had aligned themselves with but Kol never played by anyone's rules and right now he knew what he wanted.

After a few drinks and some more flirtatious words were traded it didn't take long for the chaotic original and the Red Canary to find themselves crashing into the nearest hotel room each of their bodies crashing against the others while they kissed passionately before Kol threw Lucas down on the nearby bed as he ripped off his shirt.

He sped his way over to Lucas so he was on top of him, Lucas' body pinned to the bed for a moment before Lucas used his speed to swap positions with the original vampire so he was now on top as he ripped off his own blood stained shirt and began kissing Kol's neck before making his way down his chest causing Kol to groan in pleasure of the feel of Lucas' mouth kissing his body before Lucas began tearing off Kol's pants as Kol pulled Lucas' head back up to face him for another passionate kiss.

Lucas tore Kol's pants down in one go leaving the original in nothing but a tight pair of black boxers that barely contained his raging member for the brief time it did before Lucas pulled down the chaotic original's boxers to let free his impressive member taking it into his mouth causing Kol to let out a series of moans as he began slowly taking more and more of the original's throbbing dick into his mouth making Kol's entire body shake with the sensation of Lucas taking his bulging fullness in his mouth.

Lucas continued to push Kol inside of him more and more as Kol thrusted himself inside of Lucas' mouth feeling himself growing closer and closer to satisfaction before speeding himself over and pulling Lucas under him so he was now naked and back on top of the meta human.

Kol quickly kissed his way down Lucas' chest before tearing off his trousers and boxers with one tear thanks to his vampire strength only to be left delighted to see Lucas' equally impressive and bulging member which he wasted no time in putting his mouth to work on it. He began moving his head up and down Lucas' member teasing the tip with his tongue causing Lucas to groan louder and louder before taking more and more of Lucas inside him reaching one of his hands up towards Lucas' chest to begin teasing and playing with Lucas' nipples.

"Oh god!" Lucas screamed in pure ecstasy as Kol continued to take Lucas' member in his mouth. "Fuck me!"

Kol didn't need to be asked twice as he flipped Lucas on to his stomach before spreading the beautiful meta human's legs as Lucas got himself in the perfect position to bottom. Kol put his throbbing 8 inch dick inside of Lucas' tight but excited hole with one harsh thrust causing to Lucas to let out a loud groan of mixed pain and pleasure as Kol quickly began pounding Lucas' ass.

Kol continued to pick up pace thrusting himself harder and faster into Lucas' willing and well trained hole as Kol felt Lucas pushing his ass further onto his excited dick perfectly timed with his own rhythm as Kol began pounding Lucas at vamp speed the two of their bodies beginning to move incredibly fast as Kol continued to thrush himself inside of Lucas, the two of them groaning in pure ecstasy.

"I'm going to come!" Kol declared before thrusting his member inside of Lucas a few more times before unloading himself inside of the meta-human, letting out a series of groans as his entire body shook while continuing to unload himself in Lucas before throwing his naked body onto the other side of the bed.

"We're far from over yet vampire." Lucas informed Kol as he climbed on top of Kol lifting the vampire's legs up in the air and placing them on his shoulders as he placed his throbbing member inside of Kol's willing and excited hole, Kol letting out a groan of pleasure loving the feeling of Lucas inside of him.

Kol pulled Lucas in towards him as the pair began kissing passionately while Lucas started thrusting himself harder and faster into the original vampire, the two of them breaking between kisses to let out a series of groans of pleasure as Kol began playing with himself, already hard once more completely loving the sensation of Lucas continuing to pound him.

Lucas began picking up the pace faster and fasted pushing his throbbing shaft harder and harder into Kol's ass until he couldn't hold on much longer and unloaded himself in the vampire as Kol came for a second time, the feeling of Lucas unloading in side of him pushing over the edge while Lucas passionately kissed him one more time before throwing himself over to the other side of the bed, both of their bodies hot and sweaty after working each other out as they lay there naked, clearly having enjoyed themselves.

"Now that's the kind of welcome home every vampire should have." Kol joked, as he tried catching his breath only to be met by Lucas' laughs.

A still very naked Lucas Lance climbed out of his hotel bed leaving a naked and awake Kol Mikaelson laying there looking very happy with himself as he watched the red canary's tight as Lucas made his way towards the bathroom before closing the door behind him and putting the shower on.

"Hey! So how about you do your scream thing on me when you get out and get rid of this hollow so we can get to work on round two?" Kol shouted from one room to the other, his words instantly met by the sound of shower being switched off before Lucas came back into the room dripping wet with only a towel around his waist.

"What the hell are you on about?" Lucas questioned the chaotic original, realizing his sister was clearly up to something he wasn't going to approve of.

"You know the deal we made with your sister to scream the hollow out of us in return for my sister Freya helping you both get back to your own world which I admit is something I'm extremely curious to hear about." Kol revealed to Lucas before noticing the expression of Lucas' face as he vamp sped out of bed, onto his feet and slipped on his tight black boxers. "Which I'm starting to guess you had no idea about."

"Well done detective now tell me what the bloody hell is this hollow, why you need it removed and who is this Freya?" Lucas wondered as he began walking towards the vampire, eager to learn about his sister's schemes.

"Yeah I'm beginning to think you're not too happy about these plans so I'm going to opt to keep my mouth shut from here on out." Kol replied, knowing he had already revealed a little too much. "Can we just go back to fucking and forget what I just said?"

"No!" Lucas made himself clear before releasing a canary cry in Kol's direction causing the entire room to shake vicious to the sounds and vibrations of his cry as Kol found himself struggling to stay standing as he began losing grip until Lucas increased the intensity of his cry sending a half naked Kol flying out the hotel window, smashing the glass to pieces in the process.

Laurel choosing someone over him for an alliance never surprised Lucas in fact it would've surprised him more if his sister stayed aligned to him for longer than a minute because he was no doubt going to screw her over like he had done many times before but learning she had chosen vampires was quite the surprise.

He hated the idea of having to go back to his earth believing it was too contaminated with heroes not to mention the former allies he had also screwed over who wanting him dead just as much as the bat family.

So, he had no choice but to find a way to ruin his sister's new alliance making the witch Freya Mikaelson his number one target.

The next day Laurel Lance walked into the Mikaelson's compound to find Hayley, Klaus and Freya stood by the fountain having clearly been waiting for her arrival. She wasn't particularly thrilled about the deal she had struck with this family but as much as she didn't like to admit it Earth Blood wasn't her problem her earth was and she had to get home one way another even if it meant dealing with vampires who had no care for human life.

"I guess this means you're finally ready to get to work and before you speak take note if you delay me any further I will have no problem ripping that pretty little head of yours right off." Klaus greeted Laurel in a typical Klaus fashion.

"What my brother means to say is we're so incredibly grateful you are willing to help us." Freya told Laurel, quickly doing damage patrol with her hybrid brother like she and all of Klaus' siblings had done many times before.

"I don't mean to be rude because believe me I'm thrilled my daughter is finally going to be reunited with her family but can we get a move on with this whole thing because Kol's in town which isn't good with Klaus and him both still having the hollow inside them and after your brother's altercation with Marcel I'd rather not have anymore messes to clean up." Hayley admitted to Laurel.

"Well then I guess we best get this show on the go but first you and Freya are going to need to leave us both to it." Laurel replied before Hayley vamp sped over to Freya grabbing a hold of her before she vamp sped out of sight with Freya leaving the Black Canary alone with the original hybrid.

"So, how exactly does this work?" Klaus asked her.

"I have to scream until I literally screamed your head right off in a bloody and truly satisfying fashion or at least that's how it went down with Rebekah." Laurel explained to him while looking a little too delighted at the thought of causing him pain.

"You've got to be joking me?" Klaus scoffed. "A thousand year old witch couldn't fathom a spell, covens all around the world couldn't find me an answer and yet you claim all you have to do is this special scream of yours and all my problems are fixed? What game are you playing?"

"Different earths tend to have different rules this one more so than any I've been to before but yes it really is that simple." Laurel told him before releasing a canary cry which instantly brought the vampire to his knees groaning in pain.

Laurel continued to increase the intensity of her canary cry causing the very grounds of the compound to rumble beneath her as she aimed her cry in Klaus' direction forcing blood to begin pouring out his eyes and ears while he choked up some more blood while screaming in pain by the force of the canary cry until Klaus' head exploded in a burst of blood and gore splashing all over the compound as Klaus' headless body fell to the ground as Laurel stopped her cry, looking even more amused with herself than before.

Hayley had taken Freya to Rousseau's where they intended to drink their wait away as they hoped that Klaus would have the same outcome as Rebekah, Freya hoping she would have her brother back home where he belongs and Hayley hoping her daughter Hope would finally get a reunion with his father knowing how much she had missed Klaus.

"Get us our usual would you please Josh?" Hayley asked the adorable vampire bartender Josh Rosza as she and Freya walked into the bar to see only Josh in an empty pub,before walking over to the counter and sitting down.

"Sure thing girls coming right up." Josh replied as he vamp sped his way into getting two beers out of the under counter fridge, popping off their lids and serving it to them both with a pleasant smile on his face. "So, what's the deal on this canary carnage? Marcel told me they literally screamed his head off my first guess was banshee but that would be too obvious not to mention their costumes."

"All I know is my sister now gets to see her niece because of this woman so she's already in my good books and will hopefully stay there as long as Klaus doesn't go out of his way to mess it up." Freya answered the young vampire before taking a drink of her beer.

"Well if Klaus messes this up I'm on Laurel's side she just seems to want to get home which we can all understand not to mention she was real quick to help when Rebekah asked which to me says she can be trusted. However, this bloody brother of hers seems like he could be seriously trouble." Hayley told them both before taking a drink of her own beer.

"Oh so the brother and sister are two masked mysteries with a bitter rivalry sounds like something straight out a comic book in fact I think I have one like this in my collection somewhere." Josh said with excitement in his voice. "Not that I have a collection or anything like that."

"Josh you've showed me you comic book collection several times when we've drank together." Hayley laughed with him. "It's all good we know you're an adorable nerd you being so a cute little puppy vamp is probably why nobody's killed you yet."

"This is true nobody wants to hurt a puppy and if they do then their the true monsters." Freya agreed with Hayley.

"Yay…I think." Josh replied with uncertainty, not knowing if he was being complimented or dissed.

Suddenly the glass window at the front of the bar exploded in a burst of a large canary cry as Hayley, Josh and Freya found themselves dropping to their knees in pain, the sound quickly becoming too much for them all as the glass bottles and all things glass related exploded due to the impendingly louder canary cry until the cry suddenly stop as Lucas sped into the bar.

"Now which one of you is Freya?" Lucas asked them as the three slowly got back to their feet before Lucas looked Josh up and down and released a canary cry in his direction causing the young vampire to be sent flying across the bar hitting a wall with force before falling to the ground unconscious. "I think it's fair to say he's not Freya…question is it the brunette who adorably tried to warn me the other day or is it this blonde before me."

"Here's to you never finding out!" Hayley said with fury in her eyes before vamp speeding over to Lucas hoping to charge at the Red Canary only for him to catch her neck with his arms and snapping it causing the hybrid to fall to the ground unconscious.

"I figured super speed wasn't a thing for witches on this earth so you must be Freya but hey if I'm wrong I'll just kill you both." Lucas stated before Freya began chanting in Croatian forcing the canary to his knees as he felt himself in excruciating pain.

"I have a better idea I'm going to kill you I'm sure your sister will thank me!" Freya told him before a canary cry from out of nowhere sent her flying across the bar before roughly hitting the ground, only for Laurel to walk into the pub, clearly unamused by the carnage that had been created.

"Enough." Laurel screamed at Lucas and Freya as Freya slowly rose to her feet before Lucas sped his way out of sight.

"You're brother's a lot of work!" Freya said as he caught her breath, clearly furious.

"So, is yours who by the way is without the hollow now." Laurel revealed as she walked towards the Mikaelson witch. "But let me make myself clear if you hurt my brother again I will personally see to it that you'll be the one in a world of pain."

"It's funny isn't it?" Freya asked the Black Canary with a smile on her face only for Laurel to look confused. "How our brothers can be utter bastards and yet we still protect them until our last breath."

"Yeah," Laurel replied with a soft smile before looking around the trashed bar. "Don't get me wrong he will face the justice back on my Earth but death isn't what I want for him."

"I get that." Freya agreed with her, as the two women realized the curse of brothers was something they both shared.

This alliance for them was proving successful at least for the Mikaelson's with both Rebekah and Klaus now free of the hollow thanks to Laurel's canary cry but she was yet to see the fruits of her labor and if Lucas had his way that day would never come for his sister.

Several hours later Kol vamp sped into the compound's dining room to find Klaus, Freya, Laurel and Hayley sat around the table, each of them giving him a furious glare as he instantly realized they had worked out about his little dalliance with a certain Red Canary.

"Okay before you plunge a dagger in my chest Niklaus just remember if you had all filled me in just a little bit better I'd not have slipped up so badly." Kol defended himself as Klaus stood up looking furious for a second before smiling at him, leaving the chaotic original even more confused before Klaus vamp sped over to his younger brother and gave him a hug.

"Luckily for you dear brother I'm in a particularly good mood now that the hollow's out of me and I'm getting ready to visit Mystic Falls so I'll forgive your pure stupidity because I'd rather not visit my daughter for the first time in years just to tell her I killed her uncle." Klaus replied to his younger brother.

"Well speak for yourself." Laurel butted in as she rose to her feet. "My brother may seem like nothing more than a psychopathic meta-human to you all but he's a cold blooded calculating bastard and now he knows of our little deal he'll stop at nothing to ruin it for everyone."

"The youngest brother syndrome is a thing for all families I see." Klaus said with a sinister smirk, teasing Kol before returning his attention to Laurel. "Then I'll go out and kill him before I head off to Mystic Falls."

"If you even think about killing him you'll regret it!" Laurel warned the original hybrid.

"The boy isn't to be harmed Niklaus we made a deal and we're not going back on it." Freya stated while standing up from her chair, backing the Black Canary.

"Well I second keeping the canary boy alive he's the most fun this city has seen in a real long time." Kol declared with a satisfied smile.

"I guess you're out voted once again Klaus and before you get all…" Hayley began to say as she rose to her feet only to be cut off by Klaus.

"Very well I'll give you all until I get back from Mystic Falls to get him in line." Klaus agreed reluctantly. "Then we'll be heading to France to get Elijah."

"What if we return his memories and he decides his life away from all of this is the one he wants to keep?" Hayley asked her daughter's father, worrying about her impending reunion with Elijah.

"Nothing matters more to Elijah than family once he's reminded of this he'll be back home without a doubt." Freya replied to Hayley.

"I guess that means I get to go to work on you right now!" Laurel told Kol with a sinister undertone in her voice as she walked towards the chaotic original. "This is going to hurt a lot and I'm going to love every second of it!"

Freya ended her long night like she ended most nights with her beloved girlfriend Keelin Malraux as the two met at a nearby bar for a few drinks after Keelin's night-shift at the hospital, a tradition they had kept going for years although the location was normally Rousseau's but they decided to give Josh time to compel people to fix it up following the Red Canary's most recent attack.

They talked the night away like they always did, Freya talking about her endless family problems which was always endless and Keelin complaining about her latest shift at the hospital although both of them loved their calling Freya's being the caretaker of her siblings and Keelin's being an ER doctor.

After night started to become day Freya and Keelin found themselves walking down the streets within the French Quarter of New Orleans heading towards the compound when suddenly they found themselves thrown into a nearby alleyway by a deafening canary cry causing them both to hit the ground harshly before The White Canary appeared from around the corner.

"Nothing personal girls but you came for my brother and that's just not acceptable!" The White Canary told them both before releasing a large canary cry causing the entire alleyway to shake as the cry continued to grow with intensity as Freya and Keelin screamed in pain as this Canary refused to finish her cry until her targets were no more.


	3. Original Carnage

**Warnings: **I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.

**18 Rating: **Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.

**Pairings: **M/M, F/F, M/F.

Rebekah Mikaelson returned to New Orleans ready to keep an eye on the canaries, her siblings and her former lover Marcel Gerard not because she wanted to but because Klaus pleaded with her and she'd rather be the one taking action if needed than her brother knowing he'd mess up their plan to rid themselves of The Hollow once and for all and they were so close with only Elijah left to go.

However, upon her return to the city her family called home she was dealt some devastating news about her sister Freya and Freya's werewolf girlfriend Keelin deaths as everyone found themselves convinced the Red Canary was to blame which was a fair assumption considering he did try to murder her that day.

Freya Mikaelson's death had changed everything for Rebekah she wanted revenge and she wasn't willing to give it up even if it meant giving up Elijah she had to honor her sister and kill Freya and Keelin's killer no matter the cost knowing Elijah himself would agree with her decision to kill the Red Canary.

She just had to deal with the Black Canary first hoping to catch her by surprise so she'd be an easy kill hoping for Hayley Marshall's partnership only for Hayley to refuse believing Laurel Lance to be innocent over Freya's death although she did promise to help kill Lucas if she didn't wind up killing him first. Hayley was royal to the Mikaelson's, but she wasn't one for needless bloodshed especially one who had already done the hybrid so many favors but Rebekah like her siblings was no stranger to backstabbing and betrayals.

The Mikaelson's had funerals to plan and loved ones to mourn but that was all put on hold while they plotted their revenge on the Red Canary for killing their sister, not knowing he was innocent of this kill.

Rebekah and Kol were determined to make the canaries cry for last time as they once again found themselves in a situation where allies became foes.

Laurel Lance was as smart as they came having learned a lot from her father about keeping her ear to the ground making sure she knew everything going on in this city she was temporarily calling home which meant she knew Freya Mikaelson and her ER doctor girlfriend Keelin Malraux was murdered last night and just like everyone else she was convinced her brother was to blame.

The kill had Lucas Lance written all over it or at least that's what Laurel believed not knowing her supposedly drowned sister Sara Lance had made a return from the dead as well as somehow making her way to Earth Blood.

It was a family reunion that was just waiting to happen shocking everyone involved but first she had to deal with a vengeful family a family of original vampires who couldn't be killed.

"I hope you weren't intending on going anywhere in particular now!" Rebekah said after kicking down the door of the hotel room to find Laurel throwing clothes into a rucksack clearly ready to flee New Orleans. "I know my sister's death isn't on you but it is on your brother and I know more than most how a sister never wants to see a brother die so I'm afraid where here to kill you to stop you getting in our way when we kill your brother."

"Well I guess the joke is on me for believing vampires could honor deals even if I honored my side." Laurel replied as Kol vamp sped his way to stand next to his sister. "See here's the thing I'm not dying today neither is my brother so I'm afraid that leaves us with no choice but becoming enemies."

Kol threw large shards of glass he had in his hand in Laurel's directly with his vamp speed and force cutting Laurel's throat with the shards several times causing her to fall to her knees in pain as blood began pouring out from her throat, knowing it would weaken her canary cry before the Mikaelson siblings vamp sped over to Laurel only to stop midway when a canary cry coming from behind dropped them to their knees.

"Hey sis did you miss me?" Lucas said to his sister Laurel as he appeared at the doorstep before releasing another large canary cry continuing to shake the room and make the two originals scream in pain until their heads exploded in bursts of blood and gore splashing all over the hotel room and his sister as the two headless Mikaelson siblings' bodies fell to the floor. "Now are we going to team up again or have you found yourself some wolf in the woods?"

Laurel slowly rose to her feet holding her bleeding neck only for Lucas to speed over to Kol's headless body as he pulled out a knife and cut his the chaotic original's hand before speeding over to the Black Canary and force feeding her Kol's blood.

"The blood has healing properties so take it in and let's get the hell out of here." Lucas demanded as Laurel pushed herself away from being force fed vampire blood as she held her neck and felt it instantly healing.

"Why did you come to my rescue?" Laurel asked, shocked by the entire situation.

"Because you're my sister and only I get to kill you when the time comes." Lucas replied to her. "And before you ask, I didn't kill the witch although I had every intention too and I'm guessing you didn't…"

"Which means there's another screamer in town…one that's probably came from our earth." Laurel realized.

"I can't promise not to double cross you if this screamer turns out to be a better alliance, but I can promise you won't end up a blood bag to this family." Lucas honestly told his sister, both knowing that now more than ever they needed each other.

"Deal!" Laurel agreed. "Now let's get the hell out of here!"

Klaus Mikaelson stood outside the gates of the Salvatore Boarding School in Mystic Falls eagerly awaiting his reunion with his Tribrid daughter Hope Mikaelson after over half a decade without visiting her.

He never meant to leave it so long but being without her was worse than any torture he had even endured or impacted and the odd phone call here and there would just serve to torture him more so instead he did the typical Klaus Mikaelson move and vanished for a few years getting soaked in other people's blood taking out potential foes and making new ones like he always did so well.

At first he believed there'd be someway to reunite him with his family but as the years went on he found himself giving up that notion until his sister Rebekah's chance encounter with a certain Black Canary had changed everything for him and now he was standing outside the gates eagerly awaiting to see his daughter completely hollow free like his sister Rebekah and his brother Kol hoping soon Elijah would also be in the fold, not having checked his phone, not realising his sister Freya was no longer with them or at least not yet knowing.

"Dad I've missed you so much." Hope stated with a sad smile on her face, her eyes red raw from crying after walking up to the gates which automatically opened allowing Klaus to give his daughter a tight hug. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"What's wrong Hope?" Klaus asked his daughter after breaking off his hug with his daughter, knowing something had got her devastated.

"It's Aunt Freya," Hope reluctantly revealed as she began to cry once more. "She's dead!"

A stunned Klaus quickly took his daughter in his arms once more hugging her as she cried over the loss of Freya while he stood there refusing to let go of his sobbing daughter as tears formed in his eyes as he struggled to come to terms with the revelation his eldest sibling was gone just like that without warning and without a proper goodbye.

He couldn't believe the news he had only got his family back and now one was gone forever. The only thing he knew for certain in that moment was whoever caused his sister's death was going to suffer incredibly for their vicious act before Klaus eventually released them for this mortal coil.

Lucas Lance was never one to come to the rescue that was always his sister Laurel's job but he was definitely all about self-preservation and after hearing news of the witch's death he knew he'd be the number one suspect so coming to his sister's aid would give him the only ally in the world who wouldn't want to see him dead.

Lucas' relationship with his eldest sister was difficult at best and that's before he chose a path of villainy. He was close to his father but Laurel was closer he was close to his mother but Sara was closer when it came to family ties he always felt alone even more so when his sister was pronounced dead, then his father died and his mother left town.

The Red Canary may have been a cold calculating psychopath who reveled in murder and mayhem but in his own twisted way he still loved his sister The Black Canary sure he'd back-stab and betray her at the whim of the hat but he'd never kill her or at least he didn't think he would and god help anyone who tried.

Laurel Lance was the last shred of humanity Lucas still had after the rage within him took over under the influence of his first boss Slade Wilson who taught the Red Canary to harness the darkness within before Lucas broke free from him to be his own boss although he never admit to still having a fondness for his eldest sister.

"Not to be complaining considering you saved my life and everything but when the hell did you take over a hotel?" Laurel asked her brother Lucas as they walked into the luxurious and abandoned reception area of the same hotel Lucas had slaughtered a bunch of people by the bar.

"We all need temporary accommodation while we look for something a little more permanent." Lucas replied to her.

"Yeah well your number one target here on a list of people who don't seem to know how to die so sticking around permanently is probably not the best move for you mind you neither was killing their sister." Laurel bluntly suggested to her brother.

"Like I said that wasn't me there's clearly another screamer in town maybe from this earth maybe from ours besides on the whole Mikaelson family being unkillable I've heard that's not completely true in fact a certain Marcel Gerard has exactly what we'll need to kill them all." Lucas informed his big sister stating his innocence while making it clear he had the situation handled.

"Last time you underestimated an enemy you had to leave Gotham City this time you might not get a chance to escape." Laurel warned her brother.

"Why escape when we can kill them all?" Sara asked her siblings after speeding into the reception area to greet a stunned Laurel and Lucas who had believed their sister had died many years ago.

Laurel remembered the time she first heard the news that her sister Sara Lance was on her boyfriend Oliver Queen's boat when it sunk when her devastated mother Dinah reluctantly revealed all about her sister and boyfriend's betrayal while delivering the heart breaking news of their deaths.

She remembered how she was so confused by whether she was supposed to be more angry or heartbroken following the news as she struggled to come to terms with losing her younger sister while attempting and failing to hold her family together.

Lucas never recovered from the news of his sister Sara's death as he found himself falling apart along with his family before an alliance with Slade Wilson gave him purpose no matter how twisted that purpose wound up being the infamous Deathstroke gave him meaning when he needed it most.

As far as both Laurel and Lucas were concerned their family unit had been completely and destroyed and they never believed there'd be any healing happening but the return of their supposedly dead sister the White Canary was about to change everything.

"How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead!" Lucas said to his sister Sara while him, Sara and Laurel all stood within the reception area of the hotel that the Red Canary had made his temporary home.

"Well not exactly I was just presumed dead." Sara replied to her younger brother.

"I guess that's why we never found a body." Lucas realized as Laurel stormed over to her sister and furiously smacked Sara across the face.

"Your death destroyed our family!" Laurel shouted at her. "Dad drunk himself to death and Mum bailed on us unable to cope with your death and yet you were alive all this time."

"I didn't mean for anyone to believe I was dead Laurel I washed up on some deserted island where we had to force ourselves to learn just how to survive until we were eventually rescued by a top secret organisation I can't tell you about." Sara revealed to her siblings. "By the time I got anywhere near civilization the world believed Sara Lance was dead."

"Why not seek us out? Why not tell us what happened?" Lucas questioned the White Canary. "How the hell did you wind up on this earth?"

"I got myself into a situation and had to live a life on the run I did think about contacting you both but my life was just too complicated until I heard about the portal in an alleyway back in Star City that nobody can seem to close." Sara continued to inform her siblings. "I didn't know you both would be here or that this world would be so different to all the others."

"You said we…is Oliver…" Laurel began to ask.

"Yes, he's alive too and he's also here we both came here in an attempt to avoid a sticky situation." Sara answered her older sister only to be smacked by Laurel once again.

"You should've stayed dead!" Laurel snapped at her younger sister coldly before speeding her way out of sight and as far away from her siblings as possible.

"Oh, great the last thing we need right now is her running loose in this city." Lucas complained to his newly returned sister. "I'm guessing you're the canary who cried the witch and her wolf girlfriend to death."

"It's kind of what I do or at least what I used to do." Sara replied to her brother.

"It's totally what I do," Lucas smirked at his sister. "In fact, I was intending to kill her myself until you beat me to it."

"I killed because I had no choice it's how I earned my survival I don't take pleasure in it like you Red Canary." Sara quickly made it clear she was not like her brother. "This path of villainy you've chosen for yourself isn't you or at least it never used to be."

"Yeah let's cut this hypocritical speech you seem to be going into newly revived sis because right now I have to go clean up the mess you made and make sure it doesn't wind up being the death Laurel or me." Lucas told the White Canary, realizing all questions he had for his sister would have to wait until after they sorted out the Mikaelson problem which he just decided in that moment he was going to take a different approach towards.

Freya Mikaelson and Keelin Malraux's deaths had the Mikaelson family completely torn as they were forced to deal with another loss which Hayley Marshall had found herself slowly becoming more and more accustomed to while staying close with the original family of vampires.

During her time with the Mikaelson's she had been around for Kol's ex Davina Claire's multiple deaths, her friend Camille O'Connell's death, Elijah's brief death, her own husband Jackson Kenner's death and many other losses both she and the family had suffered as she started to believe her family really was cursed.

"I figured we'd be needing some drink right about now." Hayley said after vamp speeding into the dining room with a bottle of whisky to find Rebekah and Kol sat at the table silently clearly torn up by the loss of their sister. "Hope called me she's with her father right now trying to talk him out of coming back here to slaughter the two canaries."

"He can leave that job to us we almost had Laurel until her bloody brother showed up with that bloody infuriating canary cry, I can't wait to snap that bastard's neck." Rebekah admitted to her brother and Hayley.

"I'm starting to wonder whether or not killing these two is the best move we could make." Hayley suggested as she placed the whisky down on the table. "Trust me I want that Lucas dead as much as the rest of use but we're so close to getting Elijah back and so far, they've been proven to be the only ones capable of giving that to us."

"Absolutely not!" Rebekah snapped as she stood up from her chair. "Our sister has died and for that blood will be shed as for Elijah at least he gets to be blissfully unaware where he is now and if I have to choose between cursing my brother to be back in this family or get vengeance for my sister then I choose the path where I get to kill things."

"I agree with Rebekah sure Hope maybe able to postpone Klaus' vengeance until he returns home but once he does, he will stop at nothing for vengeance just like Freya would for any one of us." Kol said as he too stood up from his chair. "Lucas caught us off guard by his newfound affection for his sister, but we will be prepared for them both now and they will die at our hands."

"Careful now anymore talk of bloody, betrayals and murder may just get me all fired up for round two now Kol." Lucas told them with a sinister smirk on his face after vamp speeding into their home.

"I guess we know which Canary we're killing first." Rebekah announced while looking at the Red Canary with hatred in her eyes.

"Is that really the way to speak to the person who brought you the body of your sister's killer?" Lucas asked the original female vampire.

"What do you mean you brought us the killer's body?" Hayley wondered, confused to see Lucas suggesting his innocence.

"I'm touched that I've managed to be here a mere five minutes and you assume I'm your number one enemy but sadly there's clearly more people on the list before me." Lucas revealed to Hayley, Kol and Rebekah. "You see the witches here hate you all very much as you all know and while you were busy blaming me straight away they were enjoying making you all look like fools and destroy for yourselves the thing you want most."

"Are you really trying to tell us you're innocent?" Rebekah scoffed. "How bloody stupid do you think we are? You already tried to kill her once on the very same day she winds up dead in an alleyway."

"Exactly I tried and failed normally I'd take a day or two before striking again." Lucas replied. "Let me make myself very clear I didn't kill your sister witch but the witch who did is now laying headless outside your gates."

"She's already dead how very convenient why would we believe a word you said?" Rebekah quizzed the Red Canary refusing to believe his innocence.

"Trust me when I kill someone, I take full ownership and pride in the act I don't go denying it and offering alliances." Lucas told Rebekah.

"I mean it's not the first time a New Orleans witch made a move against us they'd have been top of our list if he wasn't around." Hayley admitted to Kol and Rebekah. "Maybe he really is innocent and we're just starting a war to screw ourselves over."

"If you're telling the truth which I don't believe you are why the hell do you want to build alliances suddenly when you were just happy killing everything that moves?" Kol asked Lucas.

"I thought that something you liked about me." Lucas flirted with the chaotic original vampire before taking a deep sigh. "As for alliances I just don't want to see my sister wind up dead for something I didn't even do which would then force me to take every last one of you out."

"You genuinely think you can take us." Kol laughed at the idea of anyone managing to survive a feud with his family.

"Oh, I can guarantee it." Lucas promised him.

Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Hayley and Hope had gathered together at the bayou having put what remained of Freya and her girlfriend on a boat by the bayou and pushed it outwards after putting it on fire as they prepared to say their goodbyes to Freya Mikaelson and Keelin Malraux.

Klaus remembered how he first tried killing his older sister when she first came back into his life refusing to trust her only for her to prove herself time and time again as she continued to help them all when they needed her most.

Rebekah thought of how she genuinely believed her sister would be the first Mikaelson sibling to make it down the aisle and how she wanted it so badly for Freya how she wanted Freya and Keelin to live a long and happy life wishing neither would fall prey to the family's curse only to be stood at their funeral instead of their wedding.

Kol couldn't help but feel guilt over the many times he had wished both Freya and Elijah dead after the part they played in betraying his former love Davina Claire as he realized, he had got his wish and could never take it back.

Hayley stood there looking outwards to the boat on fire and found some comfort in knowing that Freya and Keelin's finale moments were spent together without ever having to part and wanted nothing more for the two of them to find peace now and be from all the carnage that comes with their family.

Hope cried while being hugged by her father Klaus as she realized one of the few family members that was never taken from her by the hollow was now taken from her forever and there was no amount of tears of spells in the world that would ever change that.

The five of them continued to stand within the bayou for some time bonded by their grief over Freya and Keelin before Hayley took Hope back to the bayou as Klaus, Rebekah and Kol continued to stay put staying silent for quite some time until grief turned to vengeance.

"So, do we believe this psychotic canary and the tale he spun to you both?" Klaus asked his siblings, finally breaking their silence.

"I don't believe it for a second however we do need them to believe we're on side if we're going to get Elijah back." Kol answered his brother. "Which means we should make them believe that we believe them until we get what we want…"

"Then slaughter them both and whether it was them or not at least all suspects will be dead." Rebekah revealed, ready to slaughter all canaries once they got their brother Elijah back.

"Good because I personally can't wait to rip their heads right off and make them suffer more than they ever thought possible." Klaus replied.

Laurel couldn't get over the fact her sister was back that all the pain and suffering that destroyed her family was over nothing because Sara was never dead. She wanted nothing more than to despise her sister for everything she had done but she couldn't stop herself beginning to feel sorry as she began to wonder what Sara's life must've been like on that island as she worried about this secret organisation her sister was on the run from.

Laurel walked through the streets within the French Quarter of New Orleans as she continued to try and adjust to her younger sister's sudden return from the dead while walking through a city where she suddenly had many enemies, realizing her newly reconnected family were far from safe only to be left stunned to see Oliver Queen appear from out of an alleyway and stopping her on her tracks.

"Olly…" She managed to say as she was re-introduced to another ghost from her past.


	4. Brotherhood of The Vampire

**Warnings: **I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.

**18 Rating: **Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.

**Pairings: **M/M, F/F, M/F.

Laurel Lance hadn't been having the best time since coming to this new world she and her brother called Earth Blood.

She had went from having a strained alliance with the Mikaelson family to almost being murdered by Rebekah and Kol which led to a surprising rescue from her clearly not entirely evil after all brother and now she had to deal with the fallout of her supposedly dead sister Sara Lance and her first love Oliver Queen showing up on Earth Blood very much alive.

It was fair to say Laurel was spiraling ever so slightly so when her brother Lucas Lance took the prerogative to cover up their sister's recent murder and reform their alliance with the Mikaelson family she was pleased he had managed to lift some weight off her and despite never quite fully trusting her brother she was more than happy for him to leave New Orleans with Klaus for France to help the original hybrid get his older brother Elijah Mikaelson past.

Laurel's plan was to sort things out with Sara and learn more about her life after her death and attempt to give Oliver time to explain himself but their betrayal still stung her hard and despite desperately wanting to reconnect with her sister she couldn't help how she felt so instead of operation sisterhood she decided to hang out in Rousseau's in an attempt to escape her mind not realizing things were never quiet in New Orleans.

"So, considering we're going out on a limb here by trusting your brother being innocent of my sister's murder it really bothers a girl when her spies reveal there's two more occupants staying in the hotel your brother seized." Rebekah complained to the Black Canary after vamp speeding into the bar to find Laurel sat at the counter drinking from a bottle of beer. "This little partnership of ours is holding on by a thread as it is so I demand you tell me who exactly checked in."

"If you must know one's my sister the other's my first love and yes their sharing a room." Laurel replied as she took another drink. "Hence my need to be anywhere but there and my lack of caring to your attempts to threaten me."

"I thought you told me they died on some boat when they were having some dirty weekend away together?" Rebekah questioned as she sat down next to Laurel.

"Nope turns out their very much alive and clearly still seeing each other after all this time." Laurel admitted as she finished her beer. "I'm supposed to be the dutiful sister and try to forgive and forget but with one sibling being a backstabbing bitch and the other being a psychopath I'm getting real sick of being the oldest sibling."

"My brother Niklaus used to dagger each one of us anytime we did something that didn't amuse him," Rebekah revealed as she ushered the bartender for a drink. "My siblings never stole any of my men, but my bastard brother did kill a bunch of them."

"Suddenly I don't feel too bad about my family." Laurel joked with Rebekah as the bartender walked over to the Black Canary and the female original and passed Laurel another bottle of beer and Rebekah a glass of red wine.

"Don't get me wrong your brother is a bloody bastard but he clearly has your back just like mine this sister of yours however seems like she should've stayed dumped at the bottom of the ocean." Rebekah replied as she took a drink from her wine. "As for this man I don't understand how he's even still breathing I'd have killed him the second I saw him again if I were you but I guess that's why being a good girl is never fun for anyone."

Klaus Mikaelson never like partnerships in general least of all ones with people he believed responsible for his sister's demise but he had to think about his brother Elijah knowing his alliance with the canaries only had to last just a little longer until his brother was back in the family fold and then he'd kill the Red Canary and everyone associated with him.

Klaus had compelled his way onto a private plane having compelled the pilot to fly him and his canary alliance to France on their search for Elijah and as Klaus was sat waiting for the Black Canary to show up he quickly found himself with an unpleasant surprise as the Red Canary walked onto the private plane and sat down opposite the original hybrid with an annoying smile on his face.

"I don't think we've officially met I'm Lucas Lance your brother Kol knows me very well and I've met both of your sister's condolences on the deceased sister by the way." Lucas greeted him, clearly trying to torment the original.

"What the hell are you doing here and please talk quickly if you want me not to kill you right here and now." Klaus snapped at the Red Canary.

"Firstly, that's just rude considering my family's doing your family such a big favour and secondly my sister Laurel is having a few days off to recover from my other sister Sara and Laurel's ex's return from the dead." Lucas informed Klaus all too happily. "Now get a guy a glass of champagne already I tend to like a glass when flying to France."

"The only thing I'll ever get you is a coffin!" Klaus made himself clear.

"I like you!" Lucas replied with a flirtatious smile before standing up from his seat and beginning to search the private plane for some champagne leaving Klaus looking completely and utterly miserable at the idea of sharing a flight with him.

Lucas Lance had a thing for psychopathic men with a murder tendency it was why he found himself playing minion to Slade Wilson, it is why he aligned himself with The Joker and it was also why he became number one on Harley Quinn's hit-list.

His recent dalliance with Kol Mikaelson had wet his appetite for more men who shared his tendency for mixing pleasure with pain but considering Kol hadn't returned for round two he quickly began checking for other options and while on a private plane with Klaus Mikaelson he began to consider swapping brothers.

In the short time he had lived on this Earth he had heard a lot of rumors about Klaus like how he plotted to murder an orphan only to later use her as a human blood bag, how he daggered his siblings every time he disagreed with him, the villages he massacred to teach enemies, a girl who ran from him for five centuries and he hoped all rumors were true.

However Lucas was no fool and he knew the Mikaelson's never bought his lie about who killed their sister and so he played his cards close to hand but that didn't stop the Red Canary from having a little fun until murder was next on the agenda.

"Oh my god is this plane ride going to be completely and utterly silent because I'm seriously considering jumping out right now just to add some excitement into this journey." Lucas complained to Klaus as he sat opposite the original hybrid on the private plane with a glass of champagne on hand as he watched Klaus roll his eyes at him. "I've heard a lot about you and so far, you're truly disappointing me!"

"If you've heard anything about me then you should know what happens to the idiots like you who annoy me!" Klaus warned the Red Canary. "Of course, I rarely leave people alive to tell any stories."

"See when you talk like that, I can see us being good friends and then you start moaning about that bloody family of yours and those chances just sliver away." Lucas told the original hybrid as he took a drink from his champagne. "I do hate it when a monster is domesticated into a man."

"Says the man who talks more about his sisters than himself!" Klaus snapped back as he sat forward to furiously face Lucas. "I get life got a little bit tough for you and this whole path is one long tantrum but you're nothing more than a child throwing hissy fit after hissy fit whose too stupid to ever realize when you're playing with beasts who could destroy you with one bite."

"If you must know my life was never tough it was just boring until I did something about it." Lucas replied as he finished his glass of champagne and moved forward from his seat to get even closer to the original. "I chose the path I chose to make something of myself sure some people tend to go more for corporate then killer but I am not most people and as for not talking about myself I can't stop talking about myself you just seem to only listen to what you want to hear because you'd rather see me as an enemy than the man who could be your match."

"Please," Klaus scoffed. "You run around screaming heads of people while being chased by your sister when my sister even thought about betraying me, I had her daggered until she seen her wrongs. You are nowhere near a match for me little canary you're out of your league!"

"Go ahead and underestimate me I've dealt with that my entire life but remember this every single member in your family who has squared up against me has been taken down. Laurel is only alive because I allow it because your family couldn't take me just like you can't take me!" Lucas reminded the original hybrid. "I'm a rare breed with powers you can't even begin to understand and all you want me to do is scream for your siblings maybe your right about not being my match because Niklaus it is you who is beneath me."

"I really can't figure out if your completely and utterly insane or if you genuinely believe your own hype your sister only formed an alliance with my family because she knew you'd wind up dead otherwise because she clearly knows you better than you know yourself." Klaus replied as the two continued to fight for dominance. "I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason your even alive to this day is because your big sisters have been pampering and protecting their kid sibling their entire lives."

"I would argue that it is me who protects them I could throw my dick out right here and start comparing it to you but I don't have to prove I'm better than you in some toxic masculinity match to the death." Lucas continued to argue while Klaus began to realize something he hadn't considered until now. "I like this world it's bloodier, brutal and far less plagued with morality and humanity so you can play the power card all you want because I'm staying put whether you get in my way or not."

"When did you say the other canary show up in my city you know the one who slept with her sister's man before and after faking her death just to get away from you both?" Klaus questioned the Red Canary while beginning to suspect the White Canary of murdering his older sister.

"I didn't." Lucas quickly bluffed, realizing Klaus' suspicions were raised.

"You really didn't murder my sister Freya." Klaus said with a knowing smile on his face, concluding Sara Lance was Freya Mikaelson and Keelin Malraux's killer. "But your sister sure as hell did."

Sara Lance's life was turned upside down the day the Gambit went down and her and Oliver Queen were presumed dead although in some ways those versions of them really did die birthing the White Canary and the Green Arrow in the process.

Sara and Oliver's path to heroism didn't start out that way as they washed up in a deserted island known as Lian Yu which proved to be anything but deserted as they were found by a top-secret organisation known as the league of assassins.

The two were trained as assassins by the group's leader Ra's al Ghul after the leader of the league of assassins was convinced by his daughters Nyssa and Talia took a liking to each of them Nyssa al Ghul falling for Sara Lance and Talia al Ghul becoming one of Oliver Queen's many conquests.

However, neither Sara or Oliver quite took to the countless murders they committed due to being members of the league of assassins plotting together to flee the association knowing if they were ever caught they would be murdered by them but the want of freedom being too strong to not chance it.

Sara Lance and Oliver Queen knew returning to Star City as themselves would pose too many problems for those they cared for and alert the league to where they were but they wanted to see their loved ones once more leading to the births of the White Canary and the Green Arrow as they vowed to help the Black Canary protect their city only to return home to find no Black or Red Canary and no Laurel or Lucas leading them to Earth Blood.

Sara Lance wanted nothing more than to reconnect with her sister Laurel and fix their fractured relationship following her brief fling with Oliver as Oliver wanted nothing more than to seek forgiveness from his first love Laurel, reclaim her heart and make her understand that Sara and Oliver were nothing more than friends that his heart belonged to Laurel Lance and Laurel Lance only.

Their only problem was Laurel was keen to avoid them both at all costs even if it meant drinking with enemies who had once tried to kill her believing Rebekah Mikaelson to be better company than her sister or her first love.

"I've got to ask where the bloody hell this whole canary alter ego of yours came from? I understand the supposed need of masks in your world but why the hell choose to call yourself the Black Canary?" Rebekah wondered as her and Laurel remained in Rousseau's, Rebekah on yet another glass of red wine while Laurel was working on finishing yet another bottle of beer.

"I discovered my power after my sister died but it was my father's death that made me try and save my city. Before he lost himself to the booze and the grief over Sara, he believed my home Star City could be saved and therefore in his memory I decided to take on that task." Laurel admitted to Rebekah, touching the original female vampire by her honest words. "I was always closer to my father than my mother in fact that's why I called myself the Black Canary mainly because of the connections between the obvious voice specialties and because my father once bought me the most beautiful Canary for my birthday."

"Wow it's refreshing to hear of a father who actually gave a damn about his children instead of chasing them and trying to murder them for a thousand years." Rebekah replied to Laurel, sharing some of her past with the Black Canary.

"Your father really hunted his own children?" Laurel rhetorically asked her drinking companion with a genuine look of disgust on her face. "I hope you murdered the bastard!"

"No," Rebekah laughed as she finished her glass of wine and placed the empty glass on the bar counter. "Although my brother Niklaus had the privilege of killing him twice."

"It's always the brothers that get to have all the fun while us sisters are always busy cleaning up their messes!" Laurel moaned after finishing her bottle of beer.

Rebekah Mikaelson liked Laurel Lance not so much from the first moment considering that consisted of her head literally exploding but she had liked Laurel since their first deal was made.

She felt a bond with her over being the put upon sister looking after her devious siblings and she began to feel sorry for what her family had in store for her brother that was until she received a text from her brother Klaus which so simply said Sara killed Freya, time to repay the favour dear sister and then she realized friendships will never get in the way of revenge.

Lucas Lance loved his siblings more than he ever fully realized until the moment Klaus Mikaelson learned Lucas' sister Sara was responsible for Freya Mikaelson's death and after Klaus' private plane landed in a field within a small town in France he knew that he was too far away to stop any carnage the other members of the Mikaelson family may inflict on his sisters meaning he had to do something he hated doing more than anything which was showing emotion and hoping a brother to brother talk would convince the original hybrid to protect his sister.

"Let me make myself clear I'm not going ahead with reuniting you with your brother until I get your word that you won't harm a hair on any of my sister's heads." Lucas demanded as Klaus and him reach the bottom of the private plane's stairs and began walking through the field located within a small town in France.

"Your bloody sister murdered mine and you really think you can make demands of me!" Klaus shouted furiously at the Red Canary. "You will do what you need to do here, or I'll kill you right where you stand!"

"She believed she was protecting me she's not a bad person Klaus, not like me! I may not have killed Freya but if I didn't attack her that day then my clueless sister never would have harmed the witch or her wolf girlfriend." Lucas pleaded with the original hybrid. "Please don't take her from us when we've only just taken her back!"

"My sister Freya put nothing above family, and I'll put nothing above getting revenge for her now you can either come with me now or die by me now!" Klaus warned Lucas, making it clear he wouldn't back down.

"She took a sibling from you so take one from her." Lucas suggested in a desperate bid to spare the White Canary. "I'll come with you scream the hollow out of your brother and then I'll stay by your side as you kill me without putting up a fight."

"You'd really die for your sister?" Klaus asked the Red Canary, shocked by his rare act of selflessness. "What makes you think we won't kill you all?"

"Because unless you give me your word right here right now then you'll never get Elijah back and I'll personally take everyone else from you!" Lucas threatened the original hybrid.

"I do tend to torture my enemies instead of just killing them straight away, but your sisters would seek revenge and I'd have no choice but to kill them both anyway." Klaus responded to him.

"Laurel would do anything to protect her family no matter how unworthy we are you keep Sara alive and she'll be forced to stay the hell away from you both knowing it's the only way to keep her safe." Lucas explained to Klaus. "Besides think of how much joy you'd get from finally silencing the loudest canary."

"Sibling for sibling?" Klaus said while beginning to consider Lucas' proposal. "I suppose I am a reasonable immortal…very well we have a deal you for your sister but only after we both deal with Elijah."

"Thank you!" Lucas responded with a sincere smile, believing in that moment he had just saved his sister. "You've just proven to me you really are above me!"

Kol Mikaelson's relationships with his siblings were often strained he often though they'd all kill each other in the end but instead he lost his youngest sibling Henrik to werewolves a thousand years ago, then Finn twice at the hands of others and now Freya was the latest sibling to meet her demise.

Kol never got revenge for Henrik or Finn and he would've regretted it if his father didn't kill most of the werewolves on Henrik's behalf and if Finn didn't already kill him once before. However, Freya was different despite their strains he knew Freya didn't deserve to meet her end and it instantly turned him against Lucas as he believed the Red Canary was the one to blame only to recently find out from a text from Rebekah that it was Lucas' sister Sara Lance who killed Freya.

As he sat on the edge of his bed in his bedroom at the compound he considered how things may have escalated instead of fumbled with him and Lucas for a second thinking of the carnage the two of them could've found themselves causing knowing he was about to get revenge and kill Sara Lance.

For a moment he considered leaving Rebekah or Klaus to exact the revenge but he knew Elijah would be home soon and figured it would help his brother to know revenge had been taken for their fallen sister and realized he had to act now and he had to be wise knowing the White Canary wouldn't be an easy kill and knowing he didn't know what to expect from Oliver Queen.

He knew Rebekah was keeping Laurel busy with drinks at Rousseau's and Lucas was in France with Klaus so there was no better time than now to kill the canary responsible for Freya Mikaelson and Keelin Malraux's death as the original family of vampires would once again restart their war against the Black Canary and Red Canary by killing their sister.

Kol walked into the reception area of the hotel Lucas Lance had claimed, the same hotel he and Lucas had their first meeting as he vamp sped upstairs to where him and Lucas had their second meeting as he searched room after room in search of Sara Lance or even Oliver Queen as he prepared to kill the White Canary the only problem being she was already dead which he discovered after finally finding their room.

"Well this is definitely new." A shocked Kol mumbled to himself as he looked around the blood-soaked hotel room to find Sara Lance laid lifeless on the floor with several arrows launched into her chest, realizing Rebekah couldn't possibly be the culprit or Hayley considering she had taken Hope back to school leaving him with only one question. "Who the bloody hell killed the White Canary?"

Elijah Mikaelson's life had taken a drastic change from the life he had lived for a thousand years thanks to the compulsion of upgraded original Marcel Gerard and the magic of New Orleans witch Vincent Griffiths.

He had always put family above all else which had cost him countless pain over the centuries but he no longer remembered that family or his sense of obligation towards them as he lived a quiet and blissful life in a small town in France as a bartender and pianist within a local bar and apart from his blood lust it was a rather simple life but after a few years he had managed to get all that under control.

He had learned who he was from a series of whispers all across the world about the original family as he discovered he was different to other vampires and upon discovery he headed to a quaint small town where he was fooled into believing he'd never be found as he longed to live out all of eternity as normal as any immortal could the need from that more than likely coming from Marcel's compulsion.

However his time of being free from all the chaos and carnage of his family was nearing an end as his brother Klaus Mikaelson walked into the quaint and quiet pub with Lucas Lance by his side to find Elijah sat by the piano playing a beautiful and simplistic song with no words just music.

"You have an exquisite touch when it comes to playing the piano however I prefer my songs with some vocals and a little more drama." Lucas complimented Elijah after walking over to him and causing him to move so he could sit down in front of the piano before he began playing an acoustic version of Nick Jonas' hit single Jealous before beginning to sing the song as well, surprising the entire bar especially Klaus and Elijah with his deep husky like beautiful voice proving he really was a songbird.

Everyone continued to watch and listen to the Red Canary's performance as both Elijah and Klaus found themselves surprised by Lucas Lance especially Klaus who couldn't help but smile at the all singing canary realizing in that moment, he really was full of surprises.

"You're very talented!" Elijah compliment Lucas after the Red Canary finished his performance.

"You have no idea Elijah." Lucas whispered in the noble original's ear before releasing a deafening canary cry straight through his ears causing the Mikaelson's brother to instantly explode in a gust of blood spreading all over the piano as the customers and staff within the pub screamed in horror and shock.

"Was that really necessary?" Klaus asked while guarding the doorway before breaking a female's neck after she tried to run past him to escape the terror only for him to then through her lifeless body to the ground.

"I figured at least we'd have a few people to kill while we wait for his head to regrow." Lucas replied as he dropped Elijah's body to the bar floor and stood up from his seat to look Klaus face to face while covered in the blood of the original noble.

"Actually, I was talking more about the performance." Klaus teased the Red Canary with his signature devilish smirk spread across his face before he vamp sped around the pub again and again, each time stopping at a different human to snap their neck even biting into a few for some blood until the entire bar floor was filled with lifeless corpses as only he and Lucas remained standing.

"I guess this is a part where you kill me to spare my sister," Lucas mentioned as he walked towards the original hybrid with a sense of sadness on his face. "It's a shame we didn't meet under different circumstances because I truly believe we could've had a lot of fun."

"Maybe a few decades ago for sure but now I'm firmly family first." Klaus stated as he placed both hands on Lucas' neck. "If it makes you feel any better you may just be one of the rare kills I actually regret."

"Just get it over with already." Lucas pleaded as Klaus tightened his grip on the Red Canary's neck to the point he was now strangling his enemy before he pulled him in towards him so their bodies were clashing against each other as Klaus passionately kissed Lucas much to Lucas surprise before Klaus let go of the canary. "What was that?"

"I'm not going to kill you Lucas Lance and I promised I wouldn't kill your sister however I never said anything about my siblings doing the deed." Klaus revealed with a wicked smile on his face. "Consider us both now even!"

Laurel Lance had spent most of her night in Rousseau's trading sibling horror stories with Rebekah Mikaelson while continuing to drink away into the late hours before leaving her to head back to the hotel having avoiding her sister long enough but after walking up to the hotel's front doors she was suddenly stopped by Kol Mikaelson who sped his way to the front door with a look of dread on his face a look which Laurel instantly realized didn't mean anything good.

"Laurel you may not believe me here but someone else bet us to it." Kol tried to convince the Black Canary of his innocence before breaking the news of her sister's second death but before he could her phone rang which Laurel was all to eager to answer in avoidance of whatever tragedy Kol was about to inform her about.

"Hello." Laurel eagerly answered the phone.

"Laurel it's Sara…" Lucas said through the phone in between his own canary cries which both Kol and Laurel overheard. "She's not dead!

"I just found her body she is dead." Kol informed Laurel reluctantly. "But our family is innocent I promise."

"No, she's not dead." Lucas shouted through the phone. "I tricked her into taking vampire blood! Laurel the alliance is off protect Sara."

Laurel quickly hung up on Lucas before releasing a canary cry of her own towards Kol forcing him to be sent flying across the streets by the force of her powerful sonic screamed which made the entire street shake before Laurel vamp sped into the hotel eager to find her little sister and ensure her safety.


	5. Black, White and Red All Over

**Warnings: **I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.

**18 Rating: **Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.

**Pairings: **M/M, F/F, M/F.

Lucas Lance had found himself in quite the dilemma while stuck in France with the original hybrid Klaus Mikaelson who intended to kill the Red Canary before either of them returned to New Orleans as he believed his siblings were taking care of Lucas' siblings, not realizing how truly complicated that situation had become.

Lucas found himself speeding through the woods within the small town located somewhere in France having just released Elijah Mikaelson from the Hollow's hold as he plotted to get back to the plane and threaten his way back to New Orleans before he crashed into Klaus who vamp sped in front of him causing the Red Canary to fall to the ground.

Before Lucas could use his canary cry against the original hybrid he had been pulled back up to his feet only to be thrown across the woods hitting a tree with force knocking him unconscious before his body hit the ground once more as Klaus began walking towards him, ready to kill the Red Canary only to find his own neck snapped as Elijah appeared behind him before dropping Klaus' unconscious body to the ground.

When Elijah Mikaelson had his memory erased and his life changed forever he was set free from a thousand years of losses, betrayals and pain and although he no longer had the hollow inside of him he was still compelled, still free and not even remotely interested into being thrown back into the Mikaelson madness so he did what any reasonable amnesiac immortal would do when his past came knocking and kidnapped his brother Klaus Mikaelson and his frenemy Lucas Lance.

Together the original hybrid and the Red Canary had just slaughtered Elijah Mikaelson's customers, colleagues and even some friends and with him only remembering them he wanted to seek revenge on the two monsters who had ruined his normal life not remembering harming family would be the last thing he'd normally do.

Elsewhere in New Orleans, Laurel Lance had sought out refuge for her and her undead sister Sara within Lafayette Cemetery with the witches having been granted access to the witches' safe haven by the recently re-crowned regent Davina Claire who had only recently returned to the city after years away and wasted no time in striking up an alliance with the Black Canary having been informed from her father figure Marcel Gerard of how much carnage they had been creating for the Mikaelson's, Klaus especially.

She understood Sara's wishes to protect Lucas and how that led to murdering Freya Mikaelson who had once doomed Davina for a similar reason so Davina wasn't particularly cut up about Freya's fate and although she still had some unfinished business with Kol she had no love loss for Klaus or Elijah and had enough of staying away from her home, ready to take New Orleans by force one way or another.

It was Davina who informed Laurel that for Sara to complete her transition into becoming a vampire Sara would have to drink blood within the next 24 hours or she would become dead permanently and not in the undead way.

The only problem being that Sara Lance didn't want to become a vampire which meant Laurel had little time to either convince her little sister or lose her all over again.

"I know that this means a lot of change and I don't fully understand vampirism on this Earth, but I'd rather have you undead than just plain old dead." Laurel admitted to Sara as the two canaries sat on a wall within Lafayette Cemetery, alone for the first time that day after seeking out wonder witch Davina for protection.

"I wasn't killed by a Mikaelson Laurel, I was killed by a member of my former organisation which means they've followed meaning I've put you and Lucas in danger when that's the last thing I wanted." Sara revealed to the Black Canary. "This organisation will stop at nothing to kill me and whoever I'm near at least this way I die on my own terms."

"In case you haven't noticed but both Lucas and I have been in danger since day one on this Earth and I'm in danger every day back home fighting the good fight you never put us in anymore danger than either of us are use to." Laurel told her little sister, trying to make it clear their current predicament wasn't her fault. "So, what if this organisation wants you and Olly dead, we will take them out just like we'll take out the Mikaelson's if we have too."

"Oliver was there." Sara announced as she remembered in that moment, the entire events hazy to her due to her current state. "I think they took him somewhere let's hope they've not found a way out of this Earth."

"We'll find your man," Laurel said while rolling her eyes, unamused by Sara's worry for the Green Arrow even if she too worried for her ex. "Thankfully we don't have to wait till sunlight to go hunting with that magic sun ring Davina gave you. You just have to take the blood then we'll wait for Lucas and the three canaries will take down this organisation of yours."

"Laurel you have no idea what your trying to get yourself into not to mention neither of us even know if Lucas is still alive!" Sara snapped at her older sister as she stood up. "Let's face that facts here big sis Lucas is more than likely dead and I'm going to be dead by the end of today the best you could do is get the hell out this city and find someway back to your own Earth."

"No, I refuse to give up hope on either of you!" Laurel argued as she stood up to face her younger sister. "I gave up on you thinking you were dead and yet here you are I'm not going to give up on you again and I refuse to believe our brother is dead until proven otherwise. I'm not losing anymore family now stop this suicidal shit and take some god damn blood before I force feed you some of my own!"

"I guess all us Lance kids have changed over the years." Sara replied to the Black Canary before taking in a big sigh, realizing two canaries were better than one especially as she wasn't exactly herself right now. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We have a witch who can locate this organisation of yours and who knows if we talk nice enough she may also help us kill every last one of them they maybe some top assassins but their still human and have nothing on two scream queens and a wonder witch." Laurel answered, making Sara realize Earth Blood had privileges their Earth never had. "We'll save Olly and then find out where Lucas is and then we'll turn our attention to the Mikaelson's once again."

"It's not a terrible plan I must admit but we should probably take more than one witch." Sara suggested. "As for Oliver and Lucas I really do hope their alive Laurel, but I have the worst feeling about today and it's not just because I'm now a bloodsucker."

"We've got this little sister." Laurel told the White Canary, while not fully believing her own hype.

Lucas Lance was no stranger to being kidnapped or tortured in fact it happened so often he had become quite the quick thinker when it came to having to escape from his kidnappers, especially considering he knew nobody was ever going to save him.

Sure, he had his alliances with the likes of Slade Wilson, The Joker, Harley Quinn and for a brief time Bane but none would ever risk themselves to come to their rescue although a few of those alliances had kidnapped him from time to time and so he had to learn how to save himself.

Although this was the first time he had been kidnapped by a vampire the original vampire Elijah Mikaelson who was quickly proving himself far from noble as Lucas awakened to find himself tied to a chair and gagged, unable to cry his way out of the situation while Klaus Mikaelson sat next to him tied up in ropes dipped in vervain a smell and poison Lucas was unfamiliar of.

"I figured it would only be a matter of time before somebody came to seek me out." Elijah told them both as he walked into the bar's front door. "I had hoped this day would never come but I heard the rumors of how dependent you were on me."

"Actually, it was more you dependent on trying to fix all of us brother now release me already so we can return to New Orleans and restore your memories." Klaus demanded while the Red Canary remained gagged.

"I don't want my memories or my family back I quite like my life here or at least I did until you came in and slaughtered everybody I knew living up to your reputation in the process." Elijah replied to his younger brother before turning to look at Lucas. "Although I have no idea what the bloody hell you are, but you do smell very sweet."

"Trust me he's more bitter than anything else." Klaus scoffed while turning to look at Lucas, who was far from impressed by his little dig.

"Well you'll have to forgive me the stench of blood has got me rather hungry." Elijah apologised to Lucas as the noble original's face turned full vampire mode before sinking his teeth into Lucas' neck.

The taste of Lucas' blood tasted better than any blood Elijah Mikaelson had tasted before and as he continued to drain the Red Canary of his blood he found himself feeling like he was in an almost euphoric state before suddenly he was hit by a sharp excruciating pain within his head forcing him backwards as he screamed out loud, alarming his brother Klaus in the process.

A half drained Lucas took this opportunity to break free his leg and kick Elijah causing them both to fall backwards to the ground in opposite directions with Lucas' wooden chair breaking as Lucas hit the ground freeing him of his ropes and giving him his chance to escape.

"What the hell are you?" Elijah asked Lucas as the two of them quickly rose to their feet.

"I've always preferred show to tell." Lucas answered before releasing a loud canary cry, using his sonic scream to send Elijah flying across the bar and once again hitting the bar floor as Lucas stopped his cry and began untying Klaus with one hand while holding his bleeding neck with his other hand.

"Why are you helping me? I just killed your sister." Klaus wondered, confused by Lucas' help as he noticed his amnesic brother Elijah rise back to his feet.

"Oh, please Klaus, when are you going to learn you can't beat me?" Lucas whispered into the original hybrid's ear before pulling the vervain soaked ropes off him.

As Klaus quickly rose to his feet clearly still somewhat injured from the vervain soaked ropes his brother Elijah had time him up in, Lucas super sped out of the bar and out of sight leaving the noble original and the original hybrid alone for the first time in over half a decade.

"Niklaus," Elijah addressed his brother with a shocked expression on his face. "How can I suddenly remember everything?"

"Is this a trick Elijah? Because I will put a dagger in you without hesitation call me cranky, but I don't take being held hostage by my brother very well." Klaus asked Elijah, uncertain of whether to trust him.

"His blood," Elijah realized as his fingers touched his lips. "It tasted unlike any other I've ever tasted before…I think his blood restored my memories."

Davina Claire had been through a lot in New Orleans having being prepared as a sacrifice for her coven only to be saved by Marcel becoming his one witch army in the process before her newfound harvest power became too much for her and she gave into death for the first time.

She returned from the grave with a lot to prove after being so powerful but she quickly proved to all within New Orleans she was just as formidable taking on Klaus Mikaelson time and time again before falling for his brother Kol which is when things got really complicated for the wonder witch.

Kol Mikaelson while in the body of a witch died at the hands of his brother Finn leading to Davina going to extremes to bring him back just for the vengeful ancestors of New Orleans to weaponize Kol cursing him to kill the teen witch as she gave into death for the second time.

The Hollow did many evil acts upon her return but the one thing Inadu did right was bring Davina back and although she wanted to stay in her city she decided to leave for a while with her boyfriend Kol as they made a new life for themselves in San Francisco a life which was short lived for many reasons and within time they both returned to New Orleans just not together.

Davina was now older, wiser and more powerful than she once was taking her deaths as lessons while using her time in the ancestral plane to her advantage and although she would never be on side with her ruthless ancestors she knew it was time to become regent and take a hold of the city which is why the arrival of the canaries couldn't have come at a better time for Davina Claire.

"So, this league of assassins sounds pretty deadly what exactly are they?" Davina asked the white canary as she, Sara and Laurel walked through the woods within the bayou of New Orleans. "Vampires? Witches? Siphoners? Travelers? Heretics?"

"They are assassins who have dedicated their entire life to the kill there is nothing more dangerous than a member of the league of assassins and no more dangerous assassin then Ra's al Ghul." Sara revealed to Davina and Laurel as they continued to walk through the woods. "Their no strangers to magic so I hope you've brought your best and even if you did, we're unlikely to get out of this alive."

"From what we've learned from you both is things work different on your Earth than it does on my Earth which has me believing so does the magic which means they won't be ready for mine." Davina replied to Sara, believing she had the upper hand in this situation.

"Plus, your part canary part vampire now so we've also got that going for us." Laurel added as they reached a large seemingly abandoned building, knowing the league resided within the decaying building.

"That might not actually be a plus considering we have no idea what vampire blood will actually do to you." Davina admitted to Sara. "In this world you'd become a vampire and that's it but you're not from this world so we will just have to monitor you over the next few days to see how it affects you."

"That's something you should've told me wonder witch." Laurel snapped at Davina as the three women looked towards the building ready to fight.

"Let's just get through this first!" Sara advised her sister as Davina began chanting in Croatian before Sara and Laurel began super speeding in the direction of the building, fully aware they may not win this battle.

Klaus Mikaelson depended on Elijah and Rebekah more than he would ever admit and that's why when he disappointed with them, he tended to take it particularly badly i.e. daggering them and dumping them in coffins his excuse for Finn was simply because he was dull and nobody questioned when Kol was daggered.

Whether his siblings loved or loathed him they were always by his side and mostly under his control which was ideal for someone as controlling, manipulative and paranoid as Klaus Mikaelson but all that changed when he, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol found themselves possessed by the hollow and forced to separate for years but thanks to the arrival of the canaries Klaus was reunited with his entire family barring his eldest sibling Freya.

Klaus' was beyond pleased to find Elijah back with him where he believed he belonged as the two sat opposite each other on the private plane which was mid-flight on its way back to New Orleans.

He couldn't believe Lucas Lance managed to not only rid Elijah of the hollow but by the use of his own blood restored Elijah's memories which is when his curiosity decided to take over his thirst for revenge as he began to wonder what else the canaries could do what their powers and their blood could do as he found himself excited to once again run into the Red Canary, happy to have not killed him after all.

"What I don't understand is how these canaries can just scream the hollow right out of each of us like it was never there." Elijah admitted, breaking his long silence since getting on the plane and adjusting to his newly returned memories. "I get this parallel universe has a different set of rules but what are their rules exactly."

"Their pretty powerful creatures indeed but not immortal like us so let's find out more about them before we kill them, I must admit his blood restoring your memories has definitely got my curiosity well and truly peaked." Klaus replied to his older brother.

"You're fond of this man, aren't you? He reminds you of you before you found Hope." Elijah suggested, knowing he was right. "Freya has fallen at his family's hands and so we kill every one of them whether you are fond of the male canary or not dear brother."

"Elijah I may be a father now but if anything, that makes me even more ruthless than before because I won't allow any danger to harm Hope or her happiness whether this canary amuses me or not." Klaus convinced Elijah before his phone began to ring to which he quickly answered. "This better be bloody good Kol!"

"Just once you could answer with a hello and pretend for a mere second you have some grip of becoming a gentleman Niklaus." Kol said through the phone making Elijah smile with amusement at the sly dig being made at Klaus. "The White Canary isn't dead she's undead that bloody Lucas got vampire blood into his system somehow."

"Well played Canary." Klaus answered with a sinister smirk on his face, instantly hanging up on Kol and putting his phone back into his jacket pocket. "Maybe you will be an interesting match after all."

"The question I am now asking is does a Canary maintain their cry after vampirism?" Elijah wondered, once again asking a question Klaus wished he asked first.

The Mikaelson siblings were now all back into the fold ready to take on the canaries together and avenge their sister Freya but as always with the original family of vampires nothing was ever going to be that simple especially with both Kol and Klaus finding themselves drawn to the Red Canary, the White Canary now being a vampire and the Black Canary forming a new friendship with Davina Claire.

Sara Lance knew the league of assassins had already killed her once but she chose to remain hopeful with the assistance of her sister Laurel and their new ally Davina knowing Ra's al Ghul was leading this group of assassins instead it was her former lover and Ra's al Ghul's daughter Nyssa who just so happened to be the woman who murdered her.

Sara didn't blame Nyssa for killing her knowing her father would have left her no choice knowing Nyssa played by the rules of the league of assassins more so than any other member but she also knew to win this fight she may have to kill Nyssa which had her wondering if she had it in her to kill a woman she once loved.

"Remind me never to piss off Davina Claire." Laurel said to her sister after she and Sara sped into the abandoned building to find all the assassins including a kidnapped, bound and gagged Oliver Queen laid on the ground unconscious while Nyssa stood there waiting, making the Black Canary wonder. "Question is why isn't she asleep too?"

"Magic tricks are less likely to work on the daughter of the demon." Nyssa replied to Laurel as she began walking towards Sara and Laurel, turning her attention to the White Canary. "I thought I killed you I was just about to kill Oliver too once he told me how to get off this earth."

"Yeah you killed me alright, but my brother decided to keep death knocking for another day." Sara responded as she began walking towards Nyssa, leaving Laurel stood standing behind her. "We don't have to do this you don't have to follow your father's rules forever."

"You betrayed the league which means you betrayed me and therefore I'm not going anywhere until you are dead…unless of course you decide to return to us and I'll convince my father to spare you and even Oliver after all you were his favorite recruits." Nyssa suggested as she and Sara now stood face to face ready for battle.

"I'm not going back with you Nyssa I refuse to live that life any longer." Sara made herself clear.

"Then you're not going anywhere!" Nyssa stated before launching a punch in Sara's direction, who instantly dodged the punch and kicked the demon's daughter in the stomach before the two former lovers began a fight to the death.

Sara's newfound vampire side had her fighting better than ever having double her previous strength in the process, that plus his vamp speed and even a trained assassin like Nyssa stood no chance as she eventually threw Nyssa to the ground leaving her opponent breathless while her sister Laurel looked on in amazement.

"I don't want to kill the only person I've ever loved." Sara shouted at Nyssa, shocking Laurel by the revelation. "But I won't have you or your father coming between me or my family…not again."

"You really did love me?" Nyssa asked with a soft smile appearing across her face as she slowly rose back to her feet.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Sara admitted, accidentally slipping up and revealing she was still in love with the demon's daughter.

"Well then I guess I've already killed you once no point killing you again." Nyssa conceded as the former lovers shared a longing smile.

"What about Olly?" Laurel asked after super speeding over to stand next to her sister and in front of Nyssa. "I mean if it's a case of either or then I'd obviously rather my sister but if I can get some kind of two for one deal that would be great."

"Very well I'll spare the Green Arrow too," Nyssa laughed before giving Sara a warning. "You will both have to remain on this Earth, I'll tell my father I killed you and Mr Queen on this Earth once me and my colleagues find a way back home that is."

"When you say remain on this Earth are you saying she can't ever return?" Laurel asked the demon's daughter, knowing the answer while hoping for another.

"She means forever Laurel." Sara answered her older sister. "Which means we have a family of originals to kill."


	6. Carnage of Bane

**Warnings: **I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.

**18 Rating: **Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.

**Pairings: **M/M, F/F, M/F.

Marcel Gerard had survived centuries as a vampire who claimed himself the king of New Orleans the city he was born and had dealt with the Mikaelson family many times having seen Klaus Mikaelson as his father figure while finding himself falling in love with Klaus' favorite sibling Rebekah.

He had seen the family of original vampires come and go from his city a few times now and despite his fondness for Rebekah or his complicated history with Klaus New Orleans often came first to the upgraded original and it was due to his loyalty towards his city that he wasn't willing for their recent return to lead them to regaining any more control.

In the years since the Mikaelson's fled New Orleans Marcel had constructed a perfect city of his own idealism with the help of Hayley Marshall and many other New Orleans residents and it was his love for this city that cost him his love for Rebekah so when the originals returned home he knew he'd need to make new alliances to keep Klaus from dethroning him once more.

Marcel knew Hayley's dedication to the Mikaelson family especially her daughter was stronger than her commitment to the city knowing she'd take their side over his in a heartbeat and therefore he needed people he could trust starting with the girl he loved like a daughter the wonder witch Davina Claire who returned to the city reclaiming her title as Regent with the New Orleans witches.

One thing was for sure in Marcel's mind if he was going to keep the Mikaelson family in line especially with Elijah's recent return he was going to need all the alliances he could get even if it meant partnering with the canaries in order to do so which despite Davina's fondness of the Black Canary and the White Canary had Marcel less than pleased due to being forced to work alongside the Red Canary who didn't exactly make the best first meeting with the upgraded original.

"Is there a particular reason you're standing outside of this hotel in particular?" Laurel Lance questioned Marcel after speeding to the front door of the hotel her and her siblings had called home, only to find Marcel stood there waiting, while holding a large brown envelope. "If you're here to claim revenge on my brother then you're out of luck he's still not back from France and I'm not sure he's going to be coming back."

"Let me guess your little brother has a tendency for disappearing and leaving you to clear up the mess?" Marcel asked the Black Canary. "I'm here for you actually…I have gift for you that will help you level the playing field against a certain family of originals you've sincerely pissed off."

"I thought you were a part of that family or did all that change when you upgraded?" Laurel wondered, knowing she trusted Davina who trusted Marcel but also knowing Marcel's beef with her brother making her uncertain of whether to trust him herself.

"You and your brother are now the proud owners of the New Orleans Voyage hotel I was going to put your sister down as co-owner too but there's no point now she's a vampire." Marcel informed her while handing the envelope to Laurel. "You're a lawyer so you'll know all the paperwork is above board I even changed property details ever so slightly so that this business now classes as a home."

"This is a very generous gift why would you do this for me or my brother especially my brother?" Laurel questioned the upgraded original while opening the envelope and checking the deeds to the hotel.

"Because now you can walk into the Mikaelson's home whenever you want but they can't come into yours." Marcel answered her. "Also, because I want to align myself with you not so much your brother but I'm willing to compromise."

"Okay, I don't know what kind of game you're playing here…" Laurel scoffed before Marcel interrupted her.

"No games I know you're a good-hearted gal who just wants to protect the world which means you also want what's best for my city and that's me." Marcel replied to the Black Canary. "I don't want the Mikaelson's dead at least not anymore but I want them out of this city just as much as Davina does and rumour has it your sister's got you banned from your old home so I thought giving you a new one would be a good gift."

"I honestly have no idea what to say…" Laurel admitted, in shock by her latest alliance proposal. "I'm not sure I can trust you and trust is a big thing for me."

"Laurel Lance I'm the only person both outside this hotel and inside it that you can trust." Marcel told her honestly. "I know you don't trust your brother because you're not a fool and you don't know your sister any better than your enemies around here."

Marcel had a genuine point and they both knew it, after all the years her sister Sara had been missing and the secrets that had been exposed since her return it was never going to be easy for Laurel to just trust her blindly especially when last time it resulted in her sister sleeping with her boyfriend and although Lucas had been recently showing some hope of not being an entirely emotionless psychopath she'd be a fool to give him any of her trust.

The only person so far that had proved themselves trustworthy to Laurel Lance was the wonder witch Davina Claire and she knew Davina loved Marcel like a father, a love he must of earned and if he could earn that maybe he could also earn her trust.

Elijah Mikaelson was torn about his recent return to New Orleans on one hand it was great to be back home and surrounded by his family once again but on the other he had experienced life without the constant betrayals, deaths and sacrifices that came along with being by his family side and although he'd never admit it to his siblings a part of him wished they had never found him.

As usual with his family the noble original returned to them learning news of yet another war they had found themselves in although this time their opponents intrigued Elijah who had never heard of other worlds or meta-humans and wanted to learn more about his rivals, that's if his brother Klaus allowed them to live long enough for Elijah's curiosity to be fed.

Elijah had already met Lucas Lance whose scream banished the hollow from within him before the Red Canary's blood kick-started the original vampire's memories and he couldn't help but wonder what else Lucas and his siblings could do especially his sister Sara who had recently turned vampire.

Elijah was devastated to learn of his sister Freya's death and her lover Keelin's and wanted revenge just as much as his siblings perhaps even more he considered as he quickly realized Rebekah had struck up somewhat of a friendship with Laurel and Klaus found himself enticed by Lucas, Elijah had no personal attachment to either of the three canaries so he was willing to do whatever it took but unlike his fiery siblings Klaus, Rebekah and Kol he wanted to play this at his own pace with as little emotion as possible.

"Clearly whatever the bloody hell Lucas did to your mind has clearly fried it somehow." Rebekah snapped at her older brother Elijah as the two of them stood opposite the fountain within the Mikaelson compound. "Freya died because of that bitch and I'll be damned if your return pulls the break on my revenge!"

"It's nice to see your still very much the same Rebekah." Elijah said with a smile, amused by his sister's outburst. "I want revenge more than anything but let's be logical for a moment think more like Niklaus perhaps."

"Oh god," Rebekah replied while looking at the noble original with disgust. "That canary blood has done some terrible damage to you Elijah."

"So far their screams banished the hollow and their blood returned my memories as well as tasting very delicious I must add." Elijah tried to explain to the original female vampire. "Their talents may perhaps come in useful yet why not figure that out before instantly killing them all? Besides it would give you more time to bond with Laurel Lance about your shared struggles of having siblings."

"Firstly, I wasn't bonding I was distracting I just happened to get lucky with her having siblings almost as terrible as mine." Rebekah snapped. "Secondly, you just want this feud to last as long as bloody possible so you can prolong your conversation with Hayley."

"That is completely not true Rebekah." Elijah lied; Rebekah was too correct for his liking. "I simply just want my siblings to think before carnage ensues straight away."

"They killed Freya we kill them it's really that simple." Rebekah corrected her brother. "Take the rest and lock them up as lab rats for all I bloody care but I want Sara Lance dead by the end of today and I don't mean undead!"

"Very well." Elijah caved while rolling his eyes at his sister, knowing he would have to compromise with her. "Just keep the other two alive…for now."

Lucas Lance had taken his recent trip to France as an opportunity to spend some time away from New Orleans and reconsider his strategies going forward after almost dying at the hands of both Klaus and Elijah he considered it was time to start taking them as serious threats and to get into survivalist mode.

He had considered leaving his sisters Laurel and Sara to fend for himself while he found somewhere far away from the originals to call home but as much as Klaus Mikaelson infuriated the Red Canary he was just as equally fascinated by the original hybrid and deep down for once in his life he didn't want to run from his family, well at least not for now.

After a few days recharging his batteries as he prepared for an inevitable war against Klaus he decided it was time to return to New Orleans not sure what to expect as he walked into the reception area of the hotel he and his sisters had claimed for their only to find nobody there as he feared his time away may have resulted in some trouble for Laurel and Sara.

His fears were quickly cut short as he walked into the hotel's bar to see both Laurel and Sara sat at the counter drinking bottles of beer, much to his momentary relief as he walked over to them quickly realizing questions were going to be asked.

"A text or a call would've been nice to know you made it out of France alive." Laurel snapped at her brother as she stood up for face him, making it clear she was far from happy with her youngest sibling. "I thought Klaus had killed you."

"Oh, calm down Laurel you thought I was dead for a few days it's not like I went missing for a few years taking your boyfriend with me." Lucas replied to Laurel, while making a dig at Sara at the same time.

"Do you want to tell me when the bloody hell you spiked me with vampire blood?" Sara demanded from the Red Canary as she too stood up, clearly also pissed at her brother. "You don't just go spiking people with that kind of shit!"

"I guess we're back to the old days with sister act taking on the littlest prey well guess what guys I'm not one of you and nor do I ever want to be one of you. Laurel you're such a doormat you were mourning instead of celebrating the deaths of two backstabbing bitches who never cared about you enough to stop sleeping with each other." Lucas snapped back at them both before turning his cruelty towards Sara. "As for you, you've clearly killed a lot of people as an assassin and instead of embracing who you are your running from it trying to be someone who quite frankly neither of us ever cared for."

"Hold up you turned me into a vampire a freaking vampire and you want to come at me because I want answers." Sara shouted at her younger brother. "Just because I've killed doesn't make me a killer…I never enjoyed anything I did while with the league of assassins, but you clearly enjoy every twisted little thing you do!"

"Well I don't enjoy everything I do for example I'm clearly regretting keeping you alive when I should've just waited for you to wind up dead." Lucas cruelly replied to the White Canary. "I had come here with a plan of action a way to win this war that you technically got us into but on seconds thoughts I'd rather just go solo with this one and see how long you last."

"Lucas!" Laurel shouted over them both, demanding her siblings' attention before going on to ask her brother. "What plan have you come up with now?"

"Like I said I think I'm better off going solo with this one." Lucas answered his oldest sister before super speeding his way out of sight.

"When the hell did, he get so bloody twisted?" Sara asked her sister while rolling her eyes, trying to calm herself from her argument with Lucas.

"Hard to tell really but I do know that's him saved us both now and we've not given him the credit for it." Laurel replied. "I've waited a long time to see some good in him Sara and since we wound up here, I've not only seen it but I'm seeing it grow."

"You've got to be kidding me Laurel he turned me into a bloodsucking monster!" Sara moaned at her sister.

"You're also still breathing because of it just like I'm still breathing because of his actions when Rebekah and Kol tried to kill me." Laurel explained to her sister. "I'm not trusting him or anything stupid like that, but we are down one canary cry now you're a vampire and he is the reason we're both still in this fight."

"I don't know if I can forgive him for this Laurel, what he's done it's changed me forever and he didn't even tell me beforehand." Sara told her older sister, hoping for some wisdom from the Black Canary.

"What you did to me stealing the man I loved then being presumed dead before I found out and stealing my rage from me in the process that changed me in many ways, some for the better and some not so much." Laurel stated, making it clear she was taking her brother's side for once. "Except what you did wasn't to save me it was to destroy me…if anyone has valid reasons to be pissed off at either of use it's me!"

Klaus Mikaelson was thrilled to have him family back under one roof barring his daughter Hope who was in Mystic Falls attending Salvatore Boarding School and his eldest sibling Freya who had recently died at the hands of the White Canary. Despite this loss Klaus had found himself happier than he had been in a long time because now he had Elijah, Rebekah and even Kol back in his life as they fought together against their common foes.

However, Klaus couldn't help but notice Elijah wasn't quite himself and was having a hard time readjusting to life back in New Orleans as the original hybrid hoped his elder brother would settle better once he was reunited with Hayley Marshall who was currently visiting her and Klaus' daughter Hope.

For once in Klaus Mikaelson's thousand year existence he had began to wonder whether or not vengeance was the correct thing to preoccupy himself with at that moment, he considered going to spend some more time with his daughter or concentrating on helping Elijah get back to his normal self but deep down he knew why he was attempting to prolong his revenge against the canaries and that reason was none other than the Red Canary himself.

Klaus didn't know how but Lucas Lance had managed to get under the hybrid's skin when he wasn't expecting it, he saw the darkness the Red Canary battled with, the weaknesses within he tried to hide and his hatred yet twisted devotion he had towards his sisters and found himself wanting to learn more about the youngest canary.

He wanted to know how this man found himself down such a dark path why his blood-lust was as bad as his own and how he managed to prove himself quite the foe against Klaus and his family time and time again.

Of course Klaus was fascinated with the canaries in general, their abilities were unlike anything he had ever seen and they came from another world he never even knew existed but it was the Red Canary that managed to claim most of the original hybrid's fascination.

"Don't tell me you killed the bartender just to get some time to yourself to drink." Klaus joked after vamp speeding into Rousseau's to find Lucas sat at the counter drinking a bottle of whisky to himself. "My family have grown rather fond of Josh I'd hate to have to add another reason to kill you."

"Don't worry I just claimed the place today under the promise of not destroying anything again besides you already have plenty of reasons to want me dead." Lucas replied before taking another drink from the bottle. "Question is are you here to kill me now or are you just looking for a drink?"

"I was simply looking for a drink had I known you'd be in here I'd have gone somewhere else." Klaus lied to Lucas as he walked towards the Red Canary and sat down next to him, having been told by Josh already who was residing within Rousseau's. "Are you going to share that bottle or start screaming at me?"

"This isn't some play is it because I thought you'd be wiser than to try and play me again?" Lucas wondered as he handed Klaus the bottle of whisky, which Klaus grabbed with forced grabbing Lucas' hand in the process as the two stared at each other intensely.

"You'd love for me to really play with you, wouldn't you?" Klaus asked with a flirtatious smile on his face, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"You only flirt when you're planning on killing a sister of mine but luckily for you, I'm not in the saving sister mode today." Lucas replied as he moved the bottle from Klaus' grip, placing the bottle on the counter and began to lean slowly towards the original hybrid.

"I guess your back to trying to murder your sisters yourselves then?" Klaus scoffed for a moment before beginning to lean towards Lucas, the two meeting in the middle as their lips were mere inches away from meeting once again. "Maybe that means I don't have to waste time distracting you?"

"Maybe it does…" Lucas teased with a flirtatious smile, only for the two of them to be interrupted by the door to the bar flying of its hinges as Lucas' old ally turned enemy Bane walked into Rousseau's wearing his usual attire and causing both Lucas and Klaus to rise to their feet to face one of the infamous Batman's greatest foes.

"It's good to see you again Red Canary." Bane said through the mask which changed his voice, making him sound even more sinister than he looked.

Bane was often referred to as one of Batman's greatest enemies who managed to break the bat not just physically but also mentally.

He was feared by many due to his seemingly unmatchable strength, his ever-growing kill count and the sinister mask he wore which was attached to a tube at the back of the head leading downwards to his wrist, the mask also giving the villain a terrifying voice that even the villains of Gotham City were afraid of.

One of the few people who wasn't terrified of Bane upon first meeting was none other than the Red Canary Lucas Lance who was fresh off a partnership with The Joker and Harley Quinn and eager for a new partner in crime.

Lucas Lance was a hyper active individual who often talked too much even in Arkham were very few talked to each other, he also never failed to get his flirt on even when the prison guards at Arkham Asylum would torture him it was almost like the Red Canary enjoyed his time in there and that baffled Bane.

Bane liked his peace within the asylum in fact that was the only thing he enjoyed about being held prisoner there and with dampening devices, gasses and materials layered within the walls of the asylum he couldn't beat the canary into silence so instead he found himself debating with him instead which led to an inevitable team up between the two leading to an escape plan.

However, Bane became one of many who quickly found themselves double crossed by the Red Canary who used Bane to overpower the guard and break the two free as the two villains made it outside of the building Lucas was quick to take advantage of his recently returned power and canary cried into his partner's ears until Bane gave in and was left unconscious giving Lucas the opportunity to get far while Bane dealt with the staff inside Arkham Asylum.

"One could presume it's safe to say this guy is from your world." Klaus stated as he and Lucas stood side by side in Rousseau's while Bane stood in front of them both staring Lucas up and down, clearly wanting revenge.

"Is this your new partner?" Bane asked while looking Klaus up and down. "You've clearly ran out of willing participants."

"Yeah I'm not his partner I'm his enemy just like you I'd assume." Klaus snapped back at the mysterious mountain of a man standing in front of him.

"When did you get out of Arkham? Better yet when the hell did you get here?" Lucas questioned his former cellmate with a clear look of terror on his face, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Klaus.

"I'm here to kill you Lucas Lance!" Bane announced before charging towards Klaus and Lucas, Lucas instantly launching a canary cry towards his enemy making Bane stop in one spot.

Lucas continued to use his cry with more and more intensity the strength of the vibrations growing stronger and stronger as glasses all around the bar including the glass windows exploded while the ground beneath them all shook viciously as Bane stood there barely effected at all and much to Lucas and Klaus' horror began to walk forward pushing past the force of Lucas canary cry before Klaus grabbed a hold of Lucas, stopping his cry in the process and vamp sped into the backroom with the Red Canary slamming the door shut and speeding to move a large table in front of the door hoping to hold Bane from getting in too soon.

"I've never seen anyone fight back against your cry before and I don't think I've ever seen you scared before." Klaus said to Lucas as Bane began crashing up against the door, making it clear to them both it wouldn't keep him out for long.

"You've never met Bane before even Batman is scared of Bane and Batman's scared of nobody." Lucas mumbled to Klaus, a look of terror still paralyzing the Red Canary. "I really need to stop screwing over everyone I meet."

"Who the hell is Batman?" Klaus wondered why launching the cellar door in the backroom leading to the tunnels open with force just in time for Bane to burst into the backroom.

"I'll explain later." Lucas answered as both he and Klaus sped down into the cellar towards the tunnels, eager to leave Bane behind who grunted a large scream of frustration before walking towards the cellar door.

Klaus Mikaelson had worked relentlessly to strike fear in the eyes of each canary since they arrived in his city and somehow had failed much to his own fury so when the day came when he saw Lucas terrified he'd thought it would bring him nothing but pleasure but instead he found himself anything but happy to see the fierce and fiery canary left broken by a mere encounter by Bane.

Normally Klaus would've stayed put and fought against Bane whether Bane turned out to be stronger than the original hybrid or not Klaus wasn't scared of him for he knew he couldn't die and he was curious to see if this mountain of a man could take him but instead of fighting he chose to run and it was becoming painfully clear to him that the reason he ran was for Lucas Lance, to keep him safe.

Whether he liked it or not no matter how big a betrayal he believed it to be he had found himself well and truly growing fond of Lucas to the point where he didn't even want to kill his sister Sara, fearing whatever was growing between them would quickly be destroyed if he did what was needed to get revenge for his fallen sister Freya Mikaelson.

"Please do go ahead and tell me why we are providing a safe haven for the brother of the woman who murdered our sister?" Elijah asked as he handed Klaus a glass of whisky in the dining area of the compound while keeping a glass for himself before sitting down at the table, sitting next to his younger brother. "I'm all for discovering more about them to feed our own curiosities but the plan is still very much to kill them all, not protect them for those who want to kill them."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of child you need to put in line if anyone knows anything about how to handle their enemies Elijah then it is me!" Klaus snapped at Elijah before taking a drink. "When Lucas Lance dies it will be at my hands and my hands only, I'm simply preserving him for a later kill."

"Yeah you see I don't believe that for a second Niklaus in face I think you saw a look of fear in his eyes and you're attached to his first sign of weakness if anything you're growing fond of him." Elijah argued with his brother, knowing Klaus better than Klaus would like to admit. "I say we meet with this Bane man and give him exactly what he wants that way we can focus on the other two canaries who are frankly a lot more predictable and easier to deal with."

"It was Sara Lance who killed our sister not Lucas!" Klaus shouted as he slammed his glass down on the table and stood up. "If our vengeance should be focused on anyone it should be her!"

"Exactly! That's why we get rid of Lucas now while an opportunity has risen then use Laurel as our lab rat and seek vengeance on Sara." Elijah snapped at his younger brother as he stood up to face him. "None of them are innocent over what happened to Freya and we will make them all pay for that."

"Of course, I know that Elijah!" Klaus replied, as he rolled his eyes in frustration over his brother and the predicament, he had found himself in.

"It's not as black and white as that though Elijah none of this is!" Hayley argued after vamp speeding into the room, shocking Elijah in the process, as this was the first time the former lovers had seen each other in almost a decade. "Laurel is a good person and the only reason any of you were reunited she doesn't deserve to be somebody's test rat just because of her sister and as for Lucas he's probably spilled as much blood as the rest of us and you don't see any of us turning on the other over it."

"Freya is dead Hayley and she's dead because of his family." Elijah replied to Hayley, clearly uncomfortable with arguing with the woman he loved.

"Actually we're as much to blame as everyone for Freya's death for we jumped straight into this stupid war just like Lucas did and as for Sara although I despite her with every bone in my body for what she did to Freya she was only trying to protect a sibling something which have driven you to do some terrible things yourself." Hayley continued to argue with Elijah much to Klaus' amusement, Klaus didn't fully agree nor disagree with Hayley's words. "I think if we're wise here, we should start trying to repair our former alliances with them instead of going to war."

"Okay I didn't quite say end the war I was more thinking of postponing it for now." Klaus butted in before Lucas sped into the room.

"I'm always down for a new partnership especially if it keeps me alive." Lucas stated with a sinister smirk that made everyone feel uncomfortable about the idea of ever trusting him. "I promise not to try screw use over like Bane of course that promise is purely based on getting rid of Bane."

"Not a chance in hell!" Elijah snapped at the Red Canary.

"Hey dude I'm the guy who brought you back into the fold show some more appreciation." Lucas replied before throwing his arm around Hayley, turning his attention to the female hybrid. "Clearly you're the brains of this operation."

"Maybe we should just kill you right here and now." Klaus suggested, clearly as unamused by Lucas in that moment as Elijah.

"Yeah now you could do that Klaus, but I doubt you would." Lucas replied before removing his arm from around Hayley's shoulders and walking over to the original hybrid. "I mean after all you're fond of me right now, but I can promise you'll be even fonder in the future."

Lucas Lance's arrogance annoyed them all deeply especially Klaus which was rather ironic considering he was often considered arrogant himself but with his arrogance he was convinced he had earned the right to be.

However, despite how much Lucas' arrogance annoyed Klaus he was somewhat happy to see him back in the fighting spirit which infuriated him at the same time as he started to realize just how fond he was growing towards him so much so that he found himself agreeing to an alliance with Lucas and his sisters as they prepared to go up against Bane.


	7. Bane Bound

**Warnings: **I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.

**18 Rating: **Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.

**Pairings: **M/M, F/F, M/F.

To say things have been difficult for Laurel Lance since winding up on Earth Blood would be a severe understatement she had found herself swaying backwards and forwards from enemies to allies with her brother Lucas, as well as almost being murdered by a family of original vampires and had her sister Sara return from the dead only for her sister to kill a Mikaelson and start a war with their family before she returned to the dead or better put undead.

Laurel had been through a lot back on her Earth mourning her sister, then her father and dealing with abandonment issues over her mother Dinah leaving her and her brother but she had gathered up all that pain, rage and hurt and turned it into something good by becoming the vigilante known as the Black Canary and turning herself into the hero that Star City so desperately needed.

However, the once forever hopeful District Attorney for Star City had found herself struggling to be hopefully on an earth in a city run by vampires that couldn't die vampires that couldn't be trusted and vampires that wanted her younger sister Sara dead.

The news of her brother somehow burying the hatchet with Klaus and Elijah should've calmed her but it only worried her more as she once trusted the Mikaelson family only for them to try and kill her so instead of Lucas' latest alliance comforting the Black Canary found it even more troublesome leading to her arranging a meeting with the only two people within New Orleans she believed she could trust.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised whatsoever that your brother has struck up some weird kind of friendship with Klaus Mikaelson from the way you talk about him it seems Lucas would fit right in with him." Davina admitted to Laurel as the two ladies sat at the counter of the bar within the New Orleans Voyage Hotel, each lady holding a cold bottle of beer in their hands. "You're right to be even more worried now I mean they either hit it off a little two well and cause all kinds of carnage wherever they go or they'll soon fall out and get to killing each other which considering Lucas is the only one who can die doesn't look good for him."

"My brother has a tendency for aligning himself with the worst possible monsters due to some pretty messed up daddy issues and usually when he has this new alliance is when he's at his most dangerous and any newfound loyalty he seems to have grown towards me or Sara will be straight out the window." Laurel explained to the wonder witch before taking a drink from her beer. "It wouldn't take much for Klaus to turn him against us especially if he chose to do some digging."

"I get he's this big bad back where your from but around here everyone drops bodies frequently it's a horrifying truth but it's still a truth and whether you like it or not sooner rather then later the lines between good and bad begin to get blurred and all that really matters is protecting your loved ones." Davina replied, attempting to reassure the Black Canary. "I guess what I'm trying to say is just because he's a deranged psychotic killer doesn't necessary mean he'll turn on you as messed up as that sounds."

"I know there's some fucked up sense of family loyalty buried deep down inside of him I mean he wouldn't have pulled that whole undead man-oeuvre with Sara if he didn't still care for his family in his own twisted way but all he needs is another reason to hate us and then we're screwed." Laurel said, continuing to admit her fears to her magical new friend.

"You're literally this pillar of all things good Laurel I mean back on your Earth you're a freaking superhero what the hell could you possibly do to piss him off bad enough to make him turn against his sisters?" Davina wondered, knowing Laurel was hiding something.

"That's just it, Davina we're not his sisters well at least not biologically." Laurel revealed to a stunned Davina who had no time to reply to this revelation before Marcel vamp sped into the bar and over to stand in between the two ladies.

"You're definitely proving yourself to be the wisest canary Laurel." Marcel told the Black Canary, who feared the upgraded original had just overheard her conversation with Davina. "Klaus making any friends is unlike him which normally means he's either plotting something or god forbid he really has made a friend and the latter is a much more terrifying thought."

"Then we strike today once they've dealt with this whole Bane guy when they least expect it, we make our move and make everyone know that the Mikaelson's no longer own this city." Davina suggested before downing her beer and standing up to face Marcel.

"And how exactly do we strike against a family who can't die?" Laurel asked as she too stood up to face the other two. "I mean I've literally blown off their heads and they just grow straight back."

"Actually, there's something I know that can kill an original." Davina revealed to Laurel while giving Marcel a knowing look, much to Marcel's dismay.

"I'm not killing them Davina I'm not saying they don't deserve it, but I am saying I refuse to be the one who does it." Marcel point blank refused.

"I don't want them dead either I still care for Kol like you care for Rebekah however I'm not just going to sit back and then Klaus win yet again." Davina told the upgraded original, leaving Laurel confused by their conversation. "I want to use your extra special upgraded venom style poison to weaken Klaus long enough to put him down."

It was late that night within the Mikaelson's abattoir or compound as they often referred to it and Klaus Mikaelson had found himself unable to get to sleep as he just lay on top of his bed covers wearing just a pair of boxers as he thought about how he and Lucas Lance narrowly avoided a showdown with Bane earlier that day wondering why Bane never continued to follow them back to the compound and continue to come for Lucas.

There were many reasons Klaus could think of as to why Bane didn't continue his attack but funnily enough a threat which he had been convinced was a big deal thanks mainly to the fear on Lucas' face wasn't the top of his concern that night instead it was Lucas Lance himself that Klaus couldn't get out of his mind.

From the day Lucas showed up in New Orleans he had been fearless, arrogant and frankly reckless but Klaus had to admit he had a certain way about him that made the original hybrid find time in the Red Canary's presence enjoyable whether he wanted to or not.

Lucas challenged Klaus, infuriated him constantly and even outsmarted him once and yet instead of wanting him dead he wanted to continue this game of wits with him. Lucas' sister had killed Klaus' sister and although he wanted revenge for his fallen Freya, he realized he didn't want revenge on Lucas.

He wasn't foolish enough to develop feelings for such a manipulative trickster or foolish enough to believe there was something there between them worth fighting for but he knew he was attracted to the Red Canary and there was only one way he'd get over that attraction.

"I guess I'm not the only one unable to sleep tonight." Lucas stated as he appeared standing at Klaus' doorway, Klaus instantly responding by vamp speeding his way to stand out of his bed, wrap his covers around his exposed body and vamp speeding over to stand in front of the Red Canary.

"I've reluctantly agreed to help you with this enemy of yours that doesn't mean you can just randomly come in and out of my home especially in the late hours." Klaus snapped at the man, refusing to admit his curiosity to why Lucas was stood in front of him.

"I went for a walk at night like I normally do when I can't sleep and before I knew it I had found myself looking at every shadow fearing he'd attack and I'd meet my end…I've never been scared of much in life and I really don't like it." Lucas admitted to Klaus, shocking the original hybrid with his honesty. "The truth is I'm not sure even with your help I'm going to make it out of this one alive and facing death has really got me looking back at my life."

"I can't say I'm thrilled about how much you seem to underestimate me Lucas I've lived for a thousand years killing every enemy in my path without so much as breaking a sweat your enemy will be no different I can promise you that." Klaus replied, somewhat unamused by Lucas' seemingly dismissal of Klaus' strength.

"I was always alone and for a long time I learned to be okay with that," Lucas continued to reveal as he walked into Klaus' room. "Laurel had dad and Sara had mum then Laurel had Oliver and I guess so did Sara and all I ever had was me growing up, don't get me wrong they weren't terrible or anything but I was always alone and then after Sara and dad I really was completely and utterly alone."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Klaus wondered, stunned to see a softer side to his enemy.

"Then I met Slade and he saw something in me something special I guess and for the first time in my life I believed I was and I'd do anything to keep that feeling even if it meant killing." Lucas revealed to the original hybrid. "I can still remember my first kill and how it made me sick to my stomach but I continued and continued until I felt nothing anymore or at least I fooled myself into thinking I felt nothing because being a monster was easier than facing the truth that I allowed a man to complete me, to change me, to defeat me a man who didn't even love me. I wasn't special I never was."

"Now is really not a good time for you to suddenly go all soft on me Lucas not when we have a man to kill." Klaus told him, clearly feeling awkward over Lucas' honesty.

"I made so many monstrous mistakes with so many men just longing to feel special to feel like I mattered in this mad world but the truth is I never did and I never will my life won't make a single difference to anyone and so I just continue with my destructive path until I die and now that day's probably not far away." Lucas admitted as he began to walk towards a cautious Klaus. "But before that day comes, I just want to feel special for a few moments, can you do that for me Klaus? Can you make me feel special?"

Klaus found himself staring at Lucas with adoration in his eyes as Lucas stood in front of the original hybrid realizing that this was probably the most honest Lucas had ever been with anyone noticing for the first time the wounded man within the monster who like himself just longed for someone to love him for who he was, no questions asked and before he knew it he found himself leaning in towards the Red Canary slowly kissing him on the lips.

The two men shared a moment together just looking into each other's eyes as if they were looking into each other's souls and meeting each other for the very first time until Lucas reciprocated Klaus' kiss with another before the two shared a loving smile as Klaus suddenly ripped off Lucas' shirt and trousers with speed and strength leaving Lucas exposing his tight, chiseled body with only a pair of tight white boxer briefs hiding his modesty.

Lucas wasted no time in throwing the cover Klaus had wrapped around him on to the floor so the two men were both wearing nothing but boxers as Klaus smiled at him with a devilish grin that almost made Lucas weak at the knees before the original hybrid pulled the red canary's body in towards him as they shared a passionate kiss, their tongues crashing against each other's as Klaus made his way towards his bed and threw Lucas down on to it before climbing on top of the younger man with excitement in his eyes.

Klaus wasted no time in attacking Lucas' neck with kisses causing Lucas to let out groan after groan as he began kissing his way down Lucas' impressively muscled body slowly moving his mouth lower and lower as he worked his way towards Lucas' boxers brief before tearing them off to reveal an already erect and throbbing member which was at least 8 inches of pleasure.

Klaus was beyond thrilled to see he had made Lucas that ecstatic already and before he knew it he found himself slowly taking the tip of Lucas' dick into his mouth teasing the tip with his tongue, licking it slowly then quicker before removing his tongue and then repeating a few times before deciding to take more and more of Lucas inside of him as he heard the Red Canary moan louder and louder.

Klaus continued to take Lucas deeper and deeper into his mouth enjoying the feel of Lucas' entire body shaking as Klaus thrust his mouth up and down Lucas' member while using his right hand to begin playing with Lucas' balls moving his hand further and further before sticking his pinkie finger into Lucas' tight yet excited asshole, the sensation of Klaus' finger inside him causing Lucas to shake even more viciously as his groans of pleasure continued to get louder and louder.

Lucas found himself in pure ecstasy as Klaus continued to take all of him inside his mouth while fingering Lucas' hole, slipping in two fingers inside of him as he thrusted his head further down Lucas' member picking up the pace and continuing to make Lucas let out a series of increasingly louder groans as he began thrusting himself harder and harder into Klaus mouth.

Klaus stood back up ripping off his own boxers revealing his very impressive member in the process much to Lucas' delight who wasted no time in pulling the original hybrid towards him as Klaus lifted Lucas' legs onto his shoulders so he could face Lucas as he slowly pushed his throbbing dick inside of the Red Canary's tight hole.

Klaus thrusted himself into Lucas with such force it made Lucas whimper, the sound of Lucas whimpering making Klaus smile as he leaned in to kiss Lucas passionately and began thrusting himself in slowly at first, continuing to passionately make out with Lucas as he began thrusting himself harder and harder into his eager hole as the two mean began groaning in sync to the pure pleasure of their two bodies connecting.

"Bite me!" Lucas demanded through a series of groans, surprising Klaus with his demands who was hesitant at first. "I trust you."

That's all the permission Klaus needed as he went full vampire mode while still inside of Lucas and suck his fangs into Lucas' neck, draining him of his rather exotic blood while continuing to pound the red canary's ass harder and harder as he felt the blood from the canary enter his veins causing Klaus to hit a level of pleasure he had never felt before as he began grunting louder and louder while pounding Lucas into the bed harder and harder until he found himself shooting a load inside of him while stopping drinking from his neck at the same time before collapsing his naked and sweaty body on top of Lucas', his dick still inside of Lucas as he continued to unload himself inside of his ass.

Klaus didn't stop there it wasn't enough just to make himself come he wanted to make Lucas come too and so he quickly began kissing his way back down Lucas' chest working his way back to Lucas' throbbing member which looked more than ready to unload as Klaus put his mouth back around Lucas' dick and began thrusting Lucas' dick further and faster down his throat, not taking Lucas long before he found himself coming inside Klaus' mouth who was more than willing to swallow Lucas' load.

Rebekah Mikaelson had grown somewhat fond of the canaries herself well more so Laurel Lance and not so much her sister's killer or the canary that took up far too much of her brother Klaus' time but ultimately her fondness for Laurel had her second guessing the desperate need for avenging her sister Freya I mean after all they had forgiven Marcel for killing Finn although admittedly they were a lot less fond of Finn than Freya.

Rebekah was relieved for a brief moment after hearing from Elijah that her brother Klaus had managed to broker some kind of peace with the canaries but that moment didn't last long as Elijah then revealed it was Lucas Lance that Klaus had made the pact with.

Now Rebekah had no reason to hate the Red Canary I mean it was the Black Canary who had attacked her and the White Canary who had murdered her sister and she was thankful for Lucas' attack on Marcel but she knew Lucas was the least trustworthy out of the three canaries and she also knew her brother Klaus was growing fond of him which was not a good sign for anyone.

"And you're always accusing me of sleeping with the enemies." Rebekah quipped immediately waking up Klaus and Lucas after vamp speeding into her brother Klaus' bedroom the next morning to find Klaus momentarily asleep and naked while cuddling into an equally asleep and naked Lucas, only covers hiding the two men's modesty. "I guess however it's different when you're the one getting laid Niklaus."

"Well this is awkward!" Lucas gushed as he sat up in the bed at the same time as a speechless Klaus, both covering themselves up as much as possible with the covers.

"Not really my dear brother has had far worse bed companions than you although I admittedly he's also had far better." Rebekah replied to Lucas, enjoying revealing to the Red Canary her brother could do better a little too much.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Klaus snapped at his sister, finally finding something to say.

"Your latest lunatic lover's former partner has been located by Davina, so I figured we strike now kill the bastard and get back to doing whatever the hell it is we're doing these days." Rebekah answered her brother, while giving him a disapproving glare. "That is if you can pull yourself away from making this canary cry long enough."

"I like you!" Lucas laughed at Rebekah only for her to respond with a death glare aimed right at him, making it clear the feeling was far from mutual.

"Can you meet us downstairs?" Klaus asked, clearly ashamed by his sister finding him in this situation with an enemy knowing he had spurned her many times for the exact same thing.

"Trust me it would be my pleasure to get the hell away from this mess as quickly as possible." Rebekah replied before a wicked smile appeared across her face, realizing a way to make things even more awkward between the two men as she revealed to Klaus. "You know he's already slept with Kol right? I'm guessing Elijah's next."

Rebekah sped out of the room more than happy to leave Klaus with that bit of information as Klaus turned to look at Lucas, shocked to know he had already been with his brother Kol which was a tradition in his family he wasn't particularly a fan of, as Lucas just sat there looking at Klaus unsure of what to say to the original hybrid unsure of whether he was meant to defend himself or just get changed and pretend what happened between the two of them never happened, just like he did with Klaus' younger brother Kol.

Catching her brother Klaus in this particular situation did amuse Rebekah immensely especially with her history of sleeping with the enemies and being torn to shreds verbally by Klaus for doing so but unfortunately her amusement was also met with fear knowing her brother who acted like he had no heart tended to love just as carelessly and reckless as she did when given the chance.

In that moment Rebekah didn't care about bloody betrayals, potential deaths or even the chance of daggers making a comeback if Lucas and Klaus became a true partnership what she feared more than anything was her brother developing feelings for someone unworthy who would hurt him and that's when she realized the tables had turned and she had become Klaus as she began to wonder if that mean she was justified to kill a lover of his for a change.

Sara Lance wasn't exactly thrilled about walking into enemy gates with Laurel and Oliver despite knowing she could trust either with her life she also knew she was ultimately walking into the home of a family who's sister and lover was taken from them by her a family who supposedly couldn't be killed and had recently aligned themselves with her little brother Lucas who had recently turned Sara from a canary into a vampire, a vampire who could no longer canary cry a power which the White Canary had quickly found herself missing.

The Mikaelson's were notorious on their earth and although she hadn't been there long, she had already heard many monstrous and terrifying stories which neither member of the family came off particularly well.

She wasn't judging as she had quite a few of her own horror stories from being in the league of assassin's knowing if she had worked for them for a thousand years the stories about her would be as bad as the Mikaelson's but she was very much aware this family were extremely deadly and wanted her dead and that left her somewhat cautious but she had no other choice knowing this alliance benefited them for now until they got Bane out of the way.

Sara had never actually met Bane before but she had went up against Batman or rather her former master Ra's al Ghul had and for someone to go up against Ra's and survive well that made him a formidable foe in her eyes and this formidable Bat had been broken by Bane many times before making him just as dangerous as Ra's or Batman, if not more and she knew her siblings were going to need all the help they could get to take Bane down.

"I'm all for keeping the little brat alive for as long as possible even if he's one big bitch fit in overdrive but when did we get desperate enough to start trusting this lot again?" Sara asked Laurel as she, her sister and Oliver walked into the compound to be met by Rebekah who vamp sped herself into the compound.

"It's our family who should be doubting ourselves after all you are the bitch who killed my sister so if anyone can't be trusted it's you." Rebekah snapped at the White Canary.

"Hate to say it Sara but she has got a point." Laurel butted in, all too quick to tell off her little sister.

"Seriously Laurel now is not the time to take a swing at me." Sara told the Black Canary while rolling her eyes out of frustration.

"Well I for one am just glad everyone's coming together to get Luci out of trouble I'll be the first to admit his kind of trouble has definitely grown bigger over the years but damn it's a good dose of nostalgia helping him out of another scrape." Oliver said with a joking tone, hoping to cut the tension between the three ladies.

"I've got to ask ladies what the bloody hell did you ever see in this pompous fool?" Rebekah asked Sara and Laurel who instantly laughed much to Oliver's embarrassment. "I swear my brother Niklaus randomly hunted down a werewolf just like him years ago just for sport if you'd like I could snap his neck right here and you girls will have one less thing to hate each other for."

"I don't hate my sister…I'm just severely pissed off at her." Laurel answered Rebekah, Sara feeling relieved that her sister didn't hate her despite having every reason to.

"I'd never hate you Laurel you're my big sister when I think about what Oliver and I did and how much we must've hurt you it makes me sick." Sara explained to her big sister. "We were young and stupid, and it never meant anything."

"Sara's telling the truth Laurel it meant nothing which I guess just makes everything that much worse because I really did love you and I fucked it all up." Oliver apologised to Laurel who clearly looked confused on how to take her ex's and her sister's apologies.

"I've lived over a thousand years and in those thousands years it's become impossible for my siblings not to share lovers at some stage Klaus and Elijah fought over Tatia then Katherine although admittedly Klaus wanted her for more sacrificial reasons than romantic…Klaus also knocked up Hayley who was in love with Elijah but that came after she got pregnant which isn't as weird as it sounds and now Kol and Klaus seem to be sharing your brother." Rebekah revealed to the three of them, surprisingly finding herself trying to calm the tension instead of stirring it up for a change. "What I'm trying to say is shit like that happens all the time but in the end family's all you got whether you want them or not."

"I for one definitely second that beautiful sentiment from my dear sister Rebekah." Elijah agreed after vamp speeding over to announce himself to the group. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson I don't believe we've quite had the pleasure of meeting until now."

"Wait," Sara said, demanding Rebekah's attention. "What do you mean your brothers are sharing my brother?"

"I think that kind of explains itself Sara." Laurel laughed at her younger sister. "I figured that's why he suddenly partnered up our brother tends to only ever stay loyal to people he wants to sleep with."

"I guess he never slept with Bane then." Oliver continued to joke, trying to take some seriousness away from their current situation.

"Well at least the man stays loyal to who he sleeps with." Elijah teased the Green Arrow, amusing Laurel in the process as the two found themselves meeting each other's eyes mid smile, a look Oliver noticed and wasn't amused by.

"I was going to ask where's my brother, but I no longer want to know instead I'm going to ask where's Hayley from what Laurel says she seems to be the only one I'm willing to even consider trusting." Sara asked Rebekah and Elijah.

"She's other wise engaged with factional business." Klaus announced as he appeared at the top of the stairs, now fully clothed, before vamp speeding down to stand beside his sister and brother. "Besides I think there's enough people invited to this party as it is."

"I couldn't agree more." Lucas said, the next to appear at the top of the stairs, also now fully clothed. "Now let's jump right to the killing which preferably doesn't result in me also being killed!"

Nobody was happy with this particular alliance but Sara had no choice she didn't want to see he brother dead and neither did Laurel or Oliver and surprisingly to everyone including himself neither did Klaus, or at least for now although a certain revelation about his younger brother Kol Mikaelson definitely had him beginning to reconsider.

Lucas Lance wasn't foolish enough to believe his recent dalliance with Klaus Mikaelson would earn him any loyalty and he had spent too long avoiding his family to freely put his faith in his sisters but he also knew they were his only option to go head to head with Bane and stay alive.

Now what Bane had in strength which had amplified since coming to Earth Blood he had matched in intelligence which meant a drawn-out plan was never going to work and Lucas knew this.

So instead of trying to play a game of wits with his former cellmate a game he knew he'd never win instead he decided to tackle him head to head in a battle of strengths and with the Mikaelson family uniting with the Lances power was most definitely on their side but that didn't necessary mean a win was on the cards for the Red Canary.

"It's awfully brave of you to arrange this little meeting and I've got to say that little magic trick with the paper appearing out of nowhere was impressive but I'm not foolish enough to believe you came alone." Bane said to Lucas as the two stood in the middle of Lafayette Cemetery. "I'll just have to kill every idiot you fooled into helping you and then I'll kill you."

"And people say I can hold a grudge I mean so what I screwed you over to get a head start on getting the hell away from Arkham as fast as I could it's on you that you didn't screw me over first." Lucas replied, trying to mask his fear which amused Bane who laughed at the Red Canary's fake act of bravery.

"You always did talk far too much!" Bane told Lucas before running towards the canary only for Laurel to appear from behind a tomb releasing a canary cry stopping Bane in his tracks as he quickly found himself struggling to stand as Laurel's canary cry continued to grow more powerful.

Lucas quickly joined his sister Laurel by releasing a cry of his own, aiming it at Bane only for Laurel and Lucas to be left stunned when a portal appeared in between them both and right in front of Bane which was most definitely not a part of their plan as they stopped their cries and watched on in shock as Bane found himself dragged by a unseen force towards the portal before flying right in and disappearing within the portal.

"That was way too bloody easily I mean quite frankly it was a bit of a let-down." Rebekah moaned as she sped her way into the cemetery, until she stood beside Laurel.

"That wasn't supposed to happen I'm not entirely sure how it happened." Lucas replied to the original female vampire as all three of them continued to stare at the opened portal.

"We made it happen Lucas just like we did before…I think that's the portal back home." Laurel revealed to her younger brother as Klaus, Sara and Elijah sped into the cemetery, the three of them now standing next to Laurel and Rebekah.

"Are you going to go back?" Sara asked her sister, knowing she couldn't return home, fearing Laurel would leave her on this earth.

"It's my home Sara…Star City needs the Black Canary." Laurel explained to the White Canary as Oliver appeared from behind another tomb.

"I'm sure it could do with the Green Arrow too…I mean two vigilantes are always better than one." Oliver said to them all, making it clear he was ready to return home.

"You were always the best of us Laurel." Sara admitted as tears formed in her eyes while she walked over to her sister and gave her a tight hug.

"This is probably the time where we leave the canaries to their goodbye cries." Rebekah suggested to Elijah and Klaus. "Besides brothers we have much to discuss back home."

Laurel Lance's family meant the world to her but then she lost them one by one all starting with the supposed death of her younger sister Sara which was quickly followed by her younger brother Lucas going off the rails, her father drinking himself to death and her mother deserting them all.

Before she knew it she was alone, hurting and had a new powers to come to terms with and so she made the decision to put those powers to use as she became the Black Canary and vowed to keep her home Star City safe.

Earth Blood gave Laurel her sister back and somewhat helped her bond with her brother but it was never her home and she was always determined to go back, the only problem was her family wanted to stay put and now she had to choose between her home and the friends who became like family or her actual family not that there was much choice because unlike her siblings she always did the right thing and being the Black Canary in Star City was the right thing to do.

"Wow Oliver really wasted zero time in getting the hell out of here shame I was planning on getting around to killing him once the whole Bane business settled down." Lucas said breaking the silence between him and his two sisters as he, Laurel and Sara stood side by side in Lafayette Cemetery looking at the opened portal.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that mainly because once I go through there, you're no longer my problem…unless of course you're suddenly wanting to go home." Laurel replied to her brother.

"No thanks sis, the enemies on this earth are far better than the ones on the other earth Bane was a painful reminder of that." Lucas told the Black Canary before speeding out of sight.

"I guess that's his way of saying goodbye…I guess that little brat is just my problem now." Sara said to her sister, trying to mask her sadness over saying goodbye to her.

"Once I'm home I'll get to work on closing this portal from both sides hopefully that'll keep people from visiting here although if they really want to, I'm sure they'd find a way." Laurel replied, also trying to mask her sadness. "I really wish we could've had longer to work everything out because believe it or not I still love you and I'm really going to miss you again."

"Well if you miss me too much, I'm sure you'll find a way to get in touch at least time you know I'm alive well undead, but you get what I mean." Sara joked with the Black Canary before giving her sister another hug. "It's probably best if I stay dead on that Earth."

"Yeah I figured as much." Laurel responded as she hugged her sister even tighter. "Please keep our psychotic little brother from winding up dead and keep the alliances I've made with Davina and Marcel under no circumstances can the Mikaelson's be trusted."

"Yeah I worked that one out pretty quickly." Sara admitted as she broke off the hug with her sister. "Don't worry I lived with assassins for years this earth is going to a breeze in comparison."

"I guess New Orleans needs the White Canary just as much as Star City needs the Black Canary." Laurel said with a smile on her face, knowing she could trust the White Canary to keep Earth Blood and its inhabitants in line.

Laurel and Sara stood there for a moment basking in the moment that they had the opportunity to be reunited as they tried to hide their sadness over their reunion being cut so short as Laurel and Sara wished Lucas stuck around for a proper goodbye, both knowing in his own way he did say goodbye.

The two Lance sisters continued to stand there for some time before Laurel gathered up her strength to walk through the portal as Sara watched on with tears on her eyes as she watched the Black Canary, her sister, disappear into the portal believing she would most likely never see her big sister again.


	8. Return to Star City

**Warnings: **I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.

**18 Rating: **Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.

**Pairings: **M/M, F/F, M/F.

Laurel Lance was more than happy to be back on her earth in Star City returning to her beloved city as The Black Canary with the new added assistance from The Green Arrow which was more than a little awkward for her considering the green arrow was Oliver Queen who just so happened to be her first love who was presumed dead and had cheated on her with her sister.

Putting her awkward alliance with her ex aside Laurel was happy to be home happy to be back to the rules of her earth and despite missing her siblings she was more than ready to wave goodbye to Earth Blood or at least she was for the first few weeks until her estranged mother Dinah Lance arrived in Star City in need of her daughter's help thanks to a certain revenge seeking Bane who decided to target Lucas' family since Laurel sought out the help of Team Flash to close any connecting portals to Earth Blood.

Laurel held up a lot of resentment for her mother mostly due to her leaving her and her brother shortly after Sara's supposed death and had cut off all contact with her mother when she never showed up for her father Quentin Lance's funeral making Laurel feel completely and utterly alone at a time she needed her mother most but despite all resentment Laurel knew she couldn't pick and choose who needed saved.

"You know all this trouble would be easily solved if you just made it clear to Bane you wouldn't give a damn if he killed either of your children considering Sara is the only one you ever cared about." Laurel snapped at her mother as she and Dinah stood in the living room of Laurel's apartment. "Lucas sure as hell wouldn't care if you died and that's one thing, I can't actually blame him for."

"Laurel I admit I wasn't a very good mother after everything that happened with Sara and then your father, I should've been there for you both, but I could barely be there for myself." Dinah replied to her daughter, looking genuinely remorseful. "I didn't mean to abandon you when I left but all the grief of losing my daughter was tearing me apart and I never thought I'd ever come through it…until Sara returned."

"So, the prodigal daughter returns and suddenly your super mum again yeah it doesn't work like that mother dearest." Laurel argued with her mother. "I'll help you with Bane because it's Lucas' mess not yours but after I've dealt with him, I want you gone."

"I'm so sorry I left you alone but know I was just as much alone as you were." Dinah admitted, tears forming in her eyes. "When I think of all the ways I failed you and Lucas it tears me up inside…I can't help but blame myself for Lucas' awful crimes."

"You're not to blame for Lucas turning into a psychopathic killer I mean you left me too and I did just fine." Laurel said with a reluctant sigh, feeling bad after seeing tears in her mother's eyes. "Maybe it's more of a case of his genetics and less of the people who raised him."

"What do you mean by that Laurel?" Dinah asked her daughter while drying her tears, genuinely confused by her daughter's words.

"Because you and dad adopted him and don't bother lying because Sara may have bought the surprise baby thing but I wasn't as naïve or as young back then and there was no sign of you ever being pregnant before or after Lucas' arrival." Laurel answered her mother. "It's okay mum adoptions happen all the time I actually think it's great you and dad decided to take in another kid."

"Laurel…Lucas isn't adopted." Dinah revealed to Laurel. "Things aren't exactly as simple as that with Lucas technically your father and I adopted him but that's not the whole story you see Lucas isn't my son he's my grandson."

"Wait…how is that even possible?" Laurel quizzed Dinah, more confused now about her brother than ever before. "Do we have a secret sibling we don't know about or something? Who the bloody hell is Lucas Lance?"

"He's your son or at least he will be your son in the future." Dinah admitted to her daughter leaving Laurel shell shocked as she sat down on the couch in her daughter's apartment. "This is going to be very confusing Laurel you're going to want to take a seat."

Laurel Lance thought she knew everything when her younger brother Lucas suddenly arrived in the Lance family home after she came back from school although at only eight years old her supposed conclusions continued to change: at first she believed the stork method of baby delivery was proved that day, then as she grew older and into her teens she believed her father had an affair and the baby mother dumped Lucas on their doorstep but as she matured into adulthood she realized her father would never do such a thing and so she decided adoption was the only reasonable conclusion.

The truth however was far more confusing than anything Laurel could've realized no matter what age she was although in Laurel Lance's defense even Batman himself would have a hard time getting his head around the idea that a future version of Laurel Lance from a dark future traveled into the past to convince her parents to raise her son as past Laurel's brother.

Dinah and Quentin both had a hard time at first trying to get around the idea of a future version of their daughter coming to them with their grandchild who they would later raise as their own child but Dinah was no stranger to the crazier things in life having a canary cry of her own with a heroic yet troubled past.

Future Laurel didn't reveal too much to her parents only that her son was called Lucas and she came from a doomed future in which her son wasn't safe and that's all they needed to know from their daughter although now as Dinah sat next to present day Laurel she realized she probably should've asked a few more questions about her future.

"I don't understand Lucas is my son not my brother…I didn't even like the idea of him being my brother I mean I hated it so much that him being adopted was such a relief because at least we could blame his parents for how he turned out instead of us…and now he's my son." Laurel said in shock as she struggled to come to terms with her mother's revelations, as she and Dinah sat on Laurel's couch within her apartment.

"You've dealt with future timelines before when you've teamed up with The Flash, I'm sure you know how complicated the future can be and how it's always changing." Dinah attempted to explain to her daughter. "You're future self-showed up one day stating the future was bleak and that bringing Lucas here was his only chance of ever having a normal life of course we wanted to know more but she didn't have a lot of time."

"I guess you know a lot more about this crazy world than I ever expected if anything you know more about it than I ever did." Laurel replied. "Dad too."

"Yes, I'm afraid keeping that secret from you was just another awful decision I made as a mother." Dinah apologised to Laurel, clearly ashamed of her many mistakes as a mother.

"No mum you did what you needed to do this one isn't on you." Laurel admitted as she reached out and held her mother's hand. "Clearly future me was a better parent than I ever could be."

"You never knew who Lucas was how could you? We made sure you never worked out in case it somehow effected his future." Dinah made clear to Laurel as she tightened her grip on her daughter's hand, trying to convince Laurel she had no reason to feel guilty. "Of course, now he's turned out to be a murderer I'm not so worried about the future being changed anymore."

"Mum, what exactly are you trying to say?" Laurel asked as she pulled her hand away from her mother's.

"Lucas had killed so many innocent people made such powerful enemies and I know I'm not innocent in the monster I mothered but if you make sure he's not conceived then he'll never be born and all those people he killed will still be alive." Dinah revealed coldly to her daughter, reluctantly giving Laurel an awful ultimatum which they both realized may just be for the greater good.

Oliver Queen's return to Star City wasn't anywhere near as happy as Laurel's, he knew his sister Thea died of an overdose when she was a teenager, but he didn't realize the toll it took on his mother Moira who was comatose after a pain killer influenced car crash leaving his long awaited return home from being anything but a happy one.

However he was still the Green Arrow he still had the mission of saving Star City and he still had Laurel in his life, the same woman he had loved his entire life even if he didn't show it particularly well but this time around he was determined on being a better man.

The only problem was the Black Canary didn't want or need the Green Arrow for anything other than heroic duties because she had not only found a way to heal her hurt over her betrayal but she had stopped loving her Olly a long time ago which to be fair was a man Oliver himself no longer was which would turn out to be good news for them both.

"Laurel…" Oliver said in shock as he opened the front door of the Queen Manor to find Laurel stood on the doorstep. "You don't normally come here."

"I don't normally need your help but my mum's being hunted by Bane clearly we're the new targets now which is super fun now." Laurel revealed to him. "I tried calling in for some help from Flash and co but they're not exactly answering right now so it's just up to you and me to stop him."

"I should probably suit up then." Oliver replied to the Black Canary. "Let's just hope taking down Bane sticks this time around."

"I have to chase some leads about Bane's whereabouts first we don't have a wonder witch with locating spells at hand on this earth." Laurel answered the Green Arrow, wishing she had Davina on this earth. "I was actually hoping you could play bodyguard to my mother while I play detective."

"Your mother?" Oliver asked, hoping he had heard Laurel wrong. "Your mother despises me with every bone in her body especially since the day she…"

"Caught you with my sister." Laurel butted in while rolling her eyes, clearly still holding some judgement towards him for sleeping with her sister. "How about you babysit my mother and we'll call it quits?"

"I did say I'd do anything to earn your forgiveness Laurel I just wish it would be literally anything else." Oliver admitted to her.

"I've forgiven you Olly I really have." Laurel replied with a sincere smile. "I just can't forget it…but maybe just maybe we can work on being friends again."

"I'd really like that." Oliver told her, truly happy for Laurel's forgiveness.

Laurel Lance was a truly amazing woman and nobody knew that better than Oliver Queen even the idea of Laurel forgiving him felt like a pipe-dream a few years ago but he should've known better if anyone could forgive him for his multiple sins then it would be Laurel but what Oliver didn't quite understand forgiveness and redemption didn't necessary mean a reunion was on the cards for him and his first love.

Dinah Lance, maiden name Drake, was a powerful woman in her own right working as a singer in a nightclub within Gotham City until she met a young detective named Quentin Lance and she began using her meta-human abilities to help him solve crimes as the two partners found themselves becoming lovers then spouses leading to Dinah falling pregnant with her first child.

Everything changed for Dinah Lance when she became a mother to her firstborn daughter Laurel as her and her husband moved to Star City upon her husband's promotion as Dinah became a full-time mother as she was gifted with her second daughter Sara.

Dinah never regretted her choices though having grown up in a broken family she longed for a family of her own and even with the shock addition of her grandson she pretended was her son she was happier than she ever thought possible until the day she learned her then young adult daughter Sara was sleeping with her big sister Laurel's boyfriend.

Dinah had never been so furious in her life to see the lack of loyalty from her own blood and words were exchanged by mother and daughter words Dinah never would've said is she knew she was going to soon loose Sara and words she wished she could take back and for that she blamed herself, she blamed the world and most of all she blamed Oliver Queen.

"I get you're some green hooded hero nowadays Oliver but every time I look at you all I see is the catalyst to the destruction of my family." Dinah bluntly told Oliver as the two of them walked into the living room area of the Queen Manor. "A part of me realizes you're not to blame for everything but that doesn't make it any less difficult to see you or be seeking your safety."

"I understand there's not a day that goes by that I don't wish I could rewrite history, but I can't and so instead I seek to change my future." Oliver replied to the Lance matriarch. "I'm truly sorry for the part I played in your family's heartbreaks."

"Oh, now I'm mad at myself for being mad at you and even more mad at you for making me feel this way." Dinah sighed and she sat down on a nearby chair. "Sara was at as much fault as you for betraying Laurel and nobody's to blame for what happened on the Gambit but I did let down Laurel and Lucas after it all…Quentin too…the truth is it was my grief that destroyed my family."

"Mrs Lance you lost a daughter nobody can blame you for falling apart anybody would I mean look at the state of my family after they lost me at least you're back now and have a chance of fixing things I can't get Thea back and I don't think my mother will ever wake up." Oliver explained to Dinah as he sat down on a chair next to Mrs Lance, the two bonding over their losses. "Sara's alive, Laurel's still very much Laurel just stronger and well Lucas he's complicated but I'm sure you can uncomplicate him."

"Lucas was such a sweet and loving child so quiet and timid you'd always just assume he was the happiest kid in the world because he'd never let you know otherwise or maybe he was just too quiet in a house so bloody loud." Dinah admitted to the Green Arrow. "Laurel was such an overachiever we were always so proud of her and Sara was forever getting herself in trouble that I was forever getting her out of…the two girls just kind of demanded our attention and sadly Lucas clearly suffered because of it."

"You can't blame you or Quentin for how he turned out you loved him and were there for him for most of his life that's all you could've ever done." Oliver replied, trying to make Dinah feel better.

"He was just such an easy child to raise and now he's turned into this monster this monster that I made him into I should've loved him more paid attention to him more made him feel more special to us I mean for Christ sakes he was our first grandchild and came from the future it doesn't get more special than that." Dinah cried, not noticing she had slipped up, leaving Oliver shocked by her reveal. "He fell under Slade's bloody control in some desperate attempt to be loved and it changed him forever…if only he knew how much we really did love him how much I still do despite everything."

"What do you mean Lucas is from the future?" Oliver asked her, determined to learn more about the Red Canary. "Grandchild…is he Sara or Laurel's…"

And just like that Dinah Lance had found herself explaining Lucas Lance's existence to someone else not realizing that the person she was explaining to was her grandson's father in the future for Lucas Lance was the biological son of the future Black Canary and the future Green Arrow.

Laurel had always had a problem with how Lucas turned out never fully understanding how he could change into a cold hearted monster overnight and when he first aligned himself with Slade Wilson she was determined not to lose another sibling but after several attempts to push the Red Canary towards redemption she eventually began to believe they was no saving him or at least that's what she believed until she wound up on Earth Blood and started to see something still human about the twisted meta-human.

It wasn't easy for Laurel Lance to say goodbye to Sara or Lucas but she did due to her loyalty to Star City and her tiredness of being the sister trying to save her siblings but now that she had learned Lucas was actually her son sent from the future by a future version of herself she began to feel the kind of guilt only a mother could feel making her realize she had to return to Earth Blood one way or another and be there for the son she technically hadn't even conceived yet.

Before Laurel could even think about going anywhere she had her secret son's enemy Bane to deal with and her estranged mother Dinah to reconnect with while protecting her from Bane in the process the only problem was she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to take him down once she found him.

After a long day of searching lead after lead only to get nowhere Laurel returned to her apartment eager to get some time alone before dealing with her mother but before she had a chance she found Bane stood in her living room eagerly awaiting for the Black Canary to get home.

"The good thing about nobody wearing masks in that other world is the fact it helped me work out your identity of course I always thought Laurel Lance was the black canary but now I know it to be true." Bane greeted Laurel sinisterly, clearly ready to attack her at any moment.

"Your ability to hold a grudge is seriously something else I mean your targeting his entire family now that's a bit overkill considering the circumstances don't you think?" Laurel asked him rhetorically. "He's gone why don't you just get on with your life and go hunt someone else down for revenge?"

"I'm sure the death of his sister will lure him back here or at the very least I will please me before I kill your mother too." Bane said before charging at Laurel who attempted to stop him with her canary cry only for him to push past the sonic scream to punch Laurel across the face with such force she went flying through her apartment door, crash landing onto the floor in the hallway as Bane walked over to her.

Laurel quickly rose to her feet and charged towards Bane launching a series of punches and kicks at him, which seemed to not even make him flinch as he grabbed a hold of the black canary and sent her flying mid air across the hallway as Laurel back flipped and landed on her feet before releasing another canary cry, wishing her powers were as strong as they were in Earth Blood as Bane started walking through her sonic scream once again.

Laurel continued to let out her canary cry with more intensity as it grew louder and louder finally stopping Bane in his tracks as she used the full extent of her power to keep him stuck to the same spot quickly realizing she couldn't hold out for much longer but luckily for her she didn't have to.

A bat boomerang smashed through the window behind Bane hitting him directly in the back causing him to be electrocuted with intensity as he fell to the ground unconscious allowing Laurel to stop her canary cry much to her relief before seeing Batman himself burst through the same window, smashing the window completely as he landed on his feet in Laurel's apartment building hallway.

"I figured Bane would come looking for the Black Canary after the Red Canary went missing." Batman told Laurel, his voice deep and husky, as he walked towards her. "Now that I'm here where exactly is Lucas Lance?"

"I'm starting to see the point of no masks considering everyone knows who I am anyway." Laurel replied to him while catching her breath. "Lucas has been dealt with but thanks for stepping in to help with this one."

"I'll make sure he's never back in Star City again Laurel but make sure you do the same with the Red Canary and Gotham City for everyone's sake." Batman instructed the Black Canary.

"Sure, thing Batman…what exactly did Lucas do in Gotham?" Laurel wondered, hasty about the answers her question could lead to.

"What didn't he do?" Batman scoffed. "I know he's your brother Miss Lance, but some people are not capable of redemption."

Seems like Batman didn't know everything like many suspected and that was a relief to Laurel knowing her son from the future had a very violent past with Batman and his bat family and being the only one who still had some hope Lucas Lance could be redeemed, even if she knew that hope was born out of desperation and learning her brother was really her son.

The last thing Oliver Queen or Dinah Lance every expected was the two of them to be at Queen Manor sharing drinks and reminiscing about the past, finding themselves bonded by the mistakes they had both made which led to the downfall of both their families but somehow that's exactly what they were doing.

"I always thought Lucas was going to turn out to be yours." Dinah admitted to the Green Arrow as she took a drink from her glass of whisky. "Of course, Quentin always fought me over that one, but I was convinced…guess I was wrong."

"That's probably for the best considering Lucas and I never really got a long anyway although it does have me wondering who the hell his father really is." Oliver replied, curious to know what the future held for his first love Laurel, as he too held a glass of whisky. "I don't think she's really been with anyone in years not since her and Tommy broke up."

"Maybe there isn't a father the future is always changing and raising Lucas in the past might have changed all that although of course then there's the confusion to why he still exists." Dinah explained to Oliver as she finished her glass of whisky. "I can't help but think that history needs to be changed…that Lucas not being born could be what's best for everyone…and it breaks my heart to admit it because I still love him after everything but by god I wish he was never born."

"Your son…grandson isn't beyond redemption nobody is I mean sure he's done some unspeakable acts but many of us have including Sara and you forgave her because she showed regret and I believe Lucas does regret a lot he's just not ready to admit it yet." Oliver reassured Dinah, surprising himself by standing up for the Red Canary, as he finished his whisky. "I'd like to think one day when…if my mother ever wakes up, she'd be as forgiving as you are."

"Nobody is ever perfect as a child never mind a rich one you were bound to be a bit of a spoiled brat you've turned into a brave and heroic man, a hero of course your mother would be forgiving hell she'd be proud as punch." Dinah told him with sincerity. "Besides Laurel and Lucas were amazing children and only one of them turned out to be a success story."

"I'm guessing you mean Laurel." Oliver joked, knowing for sure Dinah wasn't talking about Lucas. "Laurel is truly a remarkable woman…if only I was wise enough to know that all those years ago."

Oliver and Dinah had many regrets over their actions in the past knowing they both brought a lot of heartache towards Laurel and that they'd never truly be able to make up for their actions but both willing to continue to try.

Star City may have been home to the Black Canary but for now Laurel Lance knew she had to be somewhere else at least for now but luckily for her she knew she could trust her old friend Oliver Queen to continue to keep her city safe as the Green Arrow until she returned as it was time for Laurel to put her son first as her mother Dinah decided it was time to help her daughter restore the Lance family.

"So, this is where the portal was originally then?" Dinah asked her daughter Laurel as the mother and daughter stood opposite each other in the same alleyway in which Laurel and Lucas originally wound up on Earth Blood.

"Yes, we did open one up elsewhere to get rid of Bane but if I'm going to get this exactly right which I hope I do then we'll need to re-enact the original." Laurel explained to her mother. "I really didn't think I'd be going back there, and I can't say I'm thrilled about returning."

"I want to come with you I may be older than I used to be, but I've still got a canary cry and you said you're stronger over there which means I will be too." Dinah revealed to a shocked Laurel. "It's time I start being the mother I've always wanted to be for all of you."

"Mum I don't know what I'll be walking into…Lucas is unpredictable at best and that's before he shacked up with one of the vampires and Sara's a vampire now…I don't want anything to happen to you!" Laurel admitted. "You're the only parent I have left."

"I'd rather die within a day of being back with my family then spend my life alone Laurel…I failed you all once I will not fail you again." Dinah promised her daughter before the mother and daughter shared an accepting look and both began to scream their canary cries.

Laurel and Dinah continue to make their sonic screams louder and louder tearing at the thin air until a portal appeared instantly pulling them both in as both mother and daughter disappeared into the portal both hoping they'd soon be having a family reunion knowing that when they did it would definitely be a complicated reunion at best.


	9. Behind the blood-soaked curtains

**Warnings: **I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.

**18 Rating: **Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.

**Pairings: **M/M, F/F, M/F.

Lucas Lance was something of a hopeless romantic whose affections were often aimed at the most vicious of men firstly it was Slade Wilson who changed Lucas' life forever helping him become the Red Canary in the process only Slade didn't reciprocate those feelings so it wasn't long before Lucas found his next obsession The Joker.

Lucas became somewhat part of a throuple with The Joker and Harley Quinn participating in many threesomes with the powerful couple but Lucas only really had eyes for The Joker and wanted Mr J all to himself leading to a rivalry between the two which resulted in The Joker picking Harley over him and before he knew it he had barely made it out of the throuple with his life but didn't nurture his heartbreak for long until he moved on to his next victim.

The next victim being none other than Batman's sidekick Robin aka Dick Grayson who was yet another to not reciprocate Lucas' all consuming love as the Red Canary targeted the Bat family in hopes of taking them all and making Robin pay attention to only him but that non love story ended with Lucas Lance spending some time in Arkham Asylum.

After some jail-time, a prison break, earth jumping and a night with Kol Mikaelson Lucas' latest and current victim turned out to be Klaus Mikaelson who he believed was the man to finally reciprocate his love leading to heartbreak once again for the Red Canary and a heartbroken Lucas was Lucas at his deadliest.

"I hear Miami is good this time of year I did check for Star City, Central City and god even Gotham but none of those places exist on this earth strangely enough I guess that's why I like Earth Blood so much." Lucas announced to Sara after walking into the New Orleans Voyage Hotel's bar, throwing a newspaper down on the table and sitting down in the same booth as his sister, sitting on the opposite side. "Now I don't really care where you go as long as you're not here for my grand reopening."

"Grand reopening…don't tell me your latest career change is running a hotel?" Sara scoffed at her younger brother. "I'm glad your trying to go legit but you don't know a thing about running a hotel."

"Ugh please I'll just convince Klaus to compel some fools into running this place for me so I can roll in the readies while looking at the open market in this city for all kinds of crimes thanks to vampires there's not much of a underbelly in this city which means it's mine for the taking." Lucas explained to the White Canary. "Of course, Klaus isn't going to do anything for me if I'm still harboring the woman who killed his sister, so I highly suggest you get to moving like today."

"I know I wasn't exactly around when you started dating which clearly explains the mess of your life but sleeping with a man or vampire once doesn't make him your boyfriend you'd think you'd learn that by now." Sara snapped at her brother. "Besides I promised Laurel to look after you and that's what I'm going to do."

"I don't need dating advice from the woman who sleeps with other people's men thanks very much!" Lucas bit back at Sara as he rose to his feet. "Sure, Klaus needs to get over me sleeping with his brother and you killing his sister but when you have the kind of chemistry we have, obstacles are nothing."

"Oh, dear brother you clearly need me more than you realize." Sara replied as she stood up to face Lucas. "Like it or not he's just not that into you!"

Sara was wrong about Klaus Mikaelson, but Lucas was wrong too, Klaus found himself growing feelings for the Red Canary, but the obstacles were far too big for the original hybrid to ever admit it.

So, while Lucas was planning on winning Klaus round Klaus was plotting to take out the canaries once and for all.

Rebekah and Elijah had revenge on their minds and there was no talking them out of it as Rebekah's softness towards Laurel was no longer a factor since Laurel returned to her own earth but instead of killing both Sara and Lucas Elijah had convinced his sister to focus their revenge on the culprit only as they worked together to make Sara pay for killing their sister Freya Mikaelson while Klaus decided to get rid of Lucas in his own way.

Elijah wanted Sara dead without hesitation but he didn't see the need for Lucas dying too unless he got in the way of course whereas Rebekah wanted them both gone for her own reasons and Klaus wanted the same as Rebekah, also for his own reasons so although the Mikaelson's were working together once again they also had their own plans as per usual.

However, what neither of them had taken into consideration was the plotting of Davina Claire and Marcel Gerard who were eager to keep New Orleans under their control believing they were better suited to rule the city than the ruthless family of original vampires.

"I understand this world's more Gothic than my own and I'm a vampire myself now but meeting in graveyards just seems too cliche for my liking." Sara said after vamp speeding into Lafayette Cemetery to stand in front of Marcel and Davina.

"This cemetery is a safe haven for witches it's where I'm at my power-fullest and it's the only place in New Orleans where Klaus has no spies." Davina explained to the White Canary. "I believe your sister filled you in on our little alliance and I hope your willing to fulfill her part of all this."

"My brother's a piece of work I'm saying all kinds of crazy with a tendency to murder instead of talk things out but he's still my brother and that family will be the death of him unless I do something." Sara replied to the wonder witch. "Consider me in with whatever you two have planned."

"Davina's extracted my venom turning it into a sleeping potion so to speak." Marcel revealed to Sara. "We just need to get them to digest the potion and the poison from my venom along with Davina's magic will make them sleep forever."

"Klaus has a fondness of dumping his siblings in coffins it's only fitting this time around he joins them." Davina stated, clearly excited to take down the original hybrid.

"Seems legit albeit a little evil queen and snow white but hey don't knock the classics…so, who is poisoning who?" Sara answered them both, cautious of their plan but too eager to protect her brother to not go through with it.

"I think it's only fair I poison Kol after all we were once together and I want to explain myself as he falls asleep…I know he won't understand but hey he's killed me before so I got that to throw at him." Davina told them both, making it clear who her victim was going to be.

"I guess it's only fitting I take Rebekah…I would give her one last chance if I thought she'd ever choose me over her family, but she won't." Marcel decided. "I would try talking but that would probably just piss her off more."

"Then I'll take Klaus down gladly." Sara declared. "But who is going to take out Elijah?"

"I figured that would be me." A voice said from behind Sara only for her to turn around and see Laurel, the two sisters delighted to be reunited.

"Laurel…you just went home." Sara said in disbelief to see her sister again so soon.

"Funny it was a few weeks on my earth, but figures time works differently around here considering everything else does." Laurel revealed to her younger sister as she walked over to Sara and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad your back Laurel." Davina said to the Black Canary, sincerely happy to see her friend's return.

And just like that Davina, Laurel, Marcel and Sara were preparing to go to war with the Mikaelson family who were preparing to go to war with the Lance family while Lucas Lance was just a man looking for love once again in all the wrong places.

"Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and bakey." Lucas shouted as he walked into the dining area of the compound holding a tray with a fried breakfast and a pint of blood in hand as he greeted an unimpressed Klaus who was sat at the table. "Plus, a nice pint of blood like my father always said it's good to start the day with a pint…although to be fair he was an alcoholic."

"Firstly, what the bloody hell are you doing here and secondly it's afternoon not morning." Klaus snapped at the Red Canary as Lucas placed the tray down on the table in front of the original hybrid.

"Okay so we have different sleep cycles but that's hardly anything we can't work around." Lucas replied with a gleeful smile that left Klaus uneasy as the hybrid quickly rose to his feet.

"What the hell are you playing at now Lucas?" Klaus shouted at him. "I don't have time for your games and I most definitely don't have time for you."

"Is this about the whole Kol because that was way before you and I even started?" Lucas asked him, continuing to make Klaus feel unsettled by his happy attitude.

"Have you cracked or something? Just because we aligned ourselves with your family to get rid of that mountain man doesn't mean we're suddenly allies now." Klaus brutally told Lucas making the Red Canary's smile turn into a frown.

"Please don't go making out like that was a one-time thing I've had plenty of one night only and that was more…wasn't it?" Lucas argued with the hybrid, beginning to realize he may have jumped the shark on this one, something which was a habit of his.

"Don't tell me you seriously thought it was going to be more?" Klaus cruelly laughed at Lucas' expense. "Not to mention the fact that your sister killed mine but even if she didn't your clearly deranged beyond delusional and a far cry from anyone I would even consider having more than one night with…in fact it was a bloody miracle you got one night"

"Oh…I see." Lucas replied with a broken look on his face which instantly made Klaus feel guilty, although the original hybrid would never admit his guilt before Lucas began laughing manically leaving Klaus even more unsettled than before. "Of course, it's not what I thought it was it's never what I think it is…never! I mean god forbid anybody ever finds me special…god forbid anybody ever gives a damn about little old me…and even if they were going to it was never going to be someone who's tried to kill me so many times…bad canary love never starts with murder."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Klaus asked, trying not to show his concern for the seemingly unhinged canary.

"Perfectly fine!" Lucas replied with a sinister smile before releasing a deafening canary cry in Klaus' direction instantly exploding the original hybrid's head in an explosion of blood and gore, the blood splattering all over the Red Canary. "If you won't have me as a lover I'll just have to settle for another enemy."

"I see you haven't changed much since we last saw each other." Dinah announced as Lucas turned around to see the woman, he believed to be his mother stood in front of him, clearly judging him for his bloody attack on the original hybrid. "I guess hoping for you to change your ways is too much to ask."

"Mum…" Lucas said in complete shock, having not seen Dinah Lance for years, confused to why she had showed up now.

"I hear his head tends to grow back so we should probably go somewhere to talk in peace before that happens." Dinah replied to the grandson she had raised like a son.

Lucas was shocked to see his mother after all this time especially on Earth Blood just after exploding Klaus Mikaelson's head, but Dinah Lance was far from surprised to find him drenched in blood from his latest victim.

Dinah Lance was determined to rebuild her family being guilt ridden for believing she was the main factor that tore her family apart in the first place but she was unsure of whether Lucas would be a part of that family, knowing he had gone down a path he couldn't return from but hoping he would choose a new one but not totally convinced he would even despite Laurel's words of encouragement over his changes since coming to Earth Blood.

"I see you got the blood off you…I guess when you're covered in other people's blood all the time you get quite good at washing it off." Dinah said with a judging tone in her voice as she walked into Lucas' hotel room to see him clean and freshly changed, sitting on the edge of his bed before Lucas automatically stood up to face the woman he believed to be his mother.

"How did you wind up here?" He asked her.

"Laurel took me with her this time around thought a family reunion would be good for everyone." Dinah replied to her secret grandson. "You look like your doing well for yourself…I'm assuming you killed all the staff in this hotel and god knows who else?"

"You would assume correctly as always…mum." Lucas answered awkwardly, clearly never expecting to ever see Dinah again. "Sara's still living here somewhere I think she'll be happy to see you."

"I'm guessing that man back there was Klaus Mikaelson and I'm guessing your romance with him didn't end particularly well?" Dinah said with a reluctant sigh. "You're predictable I'll give you that…there's always a man there's always blood and you're always in the thick of it causing all kinds of carnage."

"I get it mother I'm a disappointment I have been my entire life but guess what I don't care anymore…I gave up trying to make you love me like you loved my sisters a long time ago round about the same time you left us." Lucas snapped at her. "So, you don't like what I've become well boohoo because I love me."

"Don't you dare try and blame any of your dreadful acts on me!" Dinah shouted as she stormed over to Lucas and harshly slapped him across the face. "Of course, I loved you clearly, I loved you more than you ever realized, and you were never a disappointment to me until you became a cold-blooded murderer."

"Then why was I always treated like a ghost like it pained you both to even admit my existence?" Lucas asked with tears forming in his eyes. "Not smart enough to get Laurel's praise not stupid enough to get Sara's talks I was the youngest and instead it was like I was stuck in the middle…the accident child who just so happened to reside in your home."

"I loved you your dad loved you we both loved you we just didn't quite know how to love you correctly…things were difficult with you and I know they shouldn't have been but they were." Dinah reluctantly admitted to Lucas as tears began to form in her own eyes. "None of it was ever your fault but when we looked at you we saw a future we didn't like and then when we did get close to you I had to pull away fearing if I was your mother fully it would break my heart having to give you back."

"What do you mean give me back? Who the hell would you give me back too?" Lucas questioned her, as tears began falling from both his and Dinah's eyes. "Are you even my mother?"

"No honey I'm not I loved you like a mother, but I was never your mother I was your grandmother." Dinah cried as she began telling Lucas the truth for the first time. "You came to us from a bleak future and I always feared that once that future was fixed you'd wind up going back…Quentin really did love you and wanted to be there more but I kept pulling him away because the only thing worse than my heart breaking was his."

"I don't understand you come all this way just to tell me you're not my mother…that's the only reason you came wasn't it to make sure the monster knew you weren't his mother?" Lucas said as his sadness quickly turned to anger. "Well congratulations you don't get to be blamed for how I turned out!"

"That's not why I'm here Luci I'm here to help you get the help you clearly need." Dinah argued with her grandson. "This person you've created this mask you wear is just some defines mechanism you've built so you don't get hurt it's not the real you and I know you think there's no coming back for you but your whole family is here for you and we're not leaving you again."

Lucas stood there as he found himself overcome with rage, furious about Dinah's lies, raging over how she abandoned him just to come back to reveal she was never his mother, confirming his believes that neither her or Quentin as the anger continued to build up inside of him until he did something he would one day regret as he charged at his mother with a blind rage ready to claim her life and make her pay for everything she had ever done to him blacking out in a rage he wouldn't come back from until he was stood over his mother's lifeless body covered in her blood shell shocked by his most evil act yet.

Lucas Lance just stood there in his hotel room looking down at his lifeless mother Dinah Lance's body while covered in her blood completely disturbed by the act he just committed. He always knew there was something monstrous inside of him, a built up rage that made him commit many sins and a need to be loved that drove him insane but one thing he had never done before was kill a member of his own family.

He just stood there looking down at his mother struggling to move, cry or react in anyway as he struggled to break out of his catatonic state wondering what kind of monster would kill their own mother.

Lucas had always blamed everyone else other than himself he blamed his family for not loving him enough and he blamed Slade for leading him down a dark path but the truth was nobody controlled his choices or pushed him into those monstrous acts everything he had ever done was on him and nobody else.

It was in that moment he realized he was well and truly broken in ways he couldn't even fathom fearing this act of extreme evil had broken him beyond repair as he continued to stare at his mother's corpse feeling nothing but shame over what he had just done and the monster he had become.

"I'm seriously god damn sick of you… I think you think a simple deed would keep you safe then you forget how well connected I am in this…" Klaus shouted as her burst the hotel room door open, only to be left shocked to see Lucas drenched in blood and standing over a corpse, not shocked because Lucas had killed but shocked because this kill had seriously done some kind of psychological damage to the Red Canary.

"I…didn't mean…I didn't think…I never meant to." Lucas mumbled as he found himself struggling to come to terms with reality.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing now and who the hell is this woman?" Klaus demanded to know as he walked over to him.

"She's my mother." Lucas cried, as he fell to the ground and began manically sobbing as he lifted Dinah's body into his arms. "I didn't mean to do it…mum I'm so sorry…I never meant this…oh god what have I done?"

Klaus just stood there in silence as he continued to watch Lucas break down while holding his mother's lifeless body in his arms, watching Lucas completely destroyed by the act he had just committed against the woman who raised him and it had Klaus remembering how he killed his own mother out of rage as he found himself once again reluctantly identifying with the Red Canary.

"I'm so sorry mummy I don't know what's wrong with me!" Lucas sobbed as he cuddled into Dinah's lifeless body. "What kind of monster kills their own mother?"

"Enough!" Klaus shouted at him, not able to see any more of Lucas' pain. "We'll take to the basement and bury her under my home nobody ever needs know what happened here today."

"I can't…they need to know the truth." Lucas argued while continuing to cry only for Klaus to grab him roughly, pulling him away from Dinah and lifting Lucas back on to his feet.

"We are all capable of unspeakable evils Lucas but that doesn't need to define us unless we let it!" Klaus snapped at the Red Canary while continuing to hold him in his grip, overcome with the need to help him. "We're going to ditch this body get you cleaned up and act like none of this ever happened!"

Klaus didn't quite understand his urge to help Lucas so badly maybe it was because part of him regretting killing his mother the first time around anyways or maybe it was because he saw some of himself in Lucas but either way he had once again found himself coming to the Red Canary's rescue.

Rebekah Mikaelson didn't want to meet with Marcel Gerard that day or any day in general but she knew they had a lot to talk over and wanted to heal the hurt between them both whether it led to a reconciliation or not she didn't want anymore bad blood to be shared between the man she had loved for centuries even though she was uncertain if she'd love him for more centuries or if this was the end for them finally.

She hated how Marcel couldn't let go of New Orleans even though a part of her couldn't quite let go mainly of her family but partly the city itself after all it was the first real home for the Mikaelson family after turning into vampires but that wasn't the only reason her relationship with Marcel fell apart.

He had chosen Klaus over her many times some out of loyalty and some out of revenge, he chose to murder Finn and bite Kol and Elijah without any thought of how she'd feel and she had to argue with the updated original to spare Klaus' life.

There was so much they had to overcome to be together and when they finally tried she found herself being the only one trying once again as she began to realize that maybe too much history had been shared between them both for them to ever truly have a future together.

"This better be bloody good Marcellus because I quite literally don't have the time for this." Rebekah said after vamp speeding into an empty Rousseau's to find Marcel stood there waiting for her. "If this is about us then yes, we do need to talk…it's just I don't know what to say."

"We've definitely got a lot to talk about Rebekah…maybe we should drink to it first?" Marcel suggested pointing towards the two glasses of red wine placed on the bar counter before walking over to them, picking them both up and walking over to hand Rebekah one of the glasses. "Words tend to be easier with alcohol."

"Why now? You've had weeks to reach out why have you chosen now to want a conversation? Especially with all that is going on with my family right now." Rebekah wondered, suspicious of her former lover.

"Your family always has something going on Rebekah." Marcel joked before looking at her with sincere sadness in his eyes. "I'm truly sorry about Freya Mikaelson I'm not going to lie we were hardly the best of friends, but she truly was one formidable woman."

"Yeah she really was if anybody deserved a happy ending in our family it was her." Rebekah replied, clearly still mourning the loss of her sister. "But don't you worry my family will avenge my sister and those canaries will wish they never came here!"

"That's all your family ever do seek revenge or cause pain that makes people need revenge on you it's a never-ending cycle and you don't care for anybody other than yourselves." Marcel snapped at the original female vampire. "Allowing any of you back into my city was truly a mistake."

"Need I remind you it was our city long before it was yours?" Rebekah corrected the upgraded original as she slammed the glass down on the bar counter, spilling a drop of wine on her hand causing it to burn for a moment as she realized the drink was poisoned.

A furious Rebekah grabbed Marcel by the throat vamp speeding them both over to a nearby wall in which she slammed his body against, while keeping her hand tightly gripped around her neck.

"Did you seriously just try to bloody poison me?" Rebekah screamed at him, furious to be betrayed once again by the man she loved. "After everything after all these centuries, you keep finding new ways to betray me!"

"I love you Rebekah I really do but this is my city and I can't have it falling victim to your family's revenge." Marcel replied, struggling to speak as Rebekah tightened her grip on his throat. "It's either I dump you all in coffins or I'll end you all permanently...either way your time is coming to an end."

"And you claim to love me?" Rebekah stated before using her hand gripped on Marcel's neck to snap it as she threw his unconscious body to the ground. "That's not love!"

Rebekah had been betrayed by Marcel many times and had betrayed him just as many times but never in a thousand years did she ever believe he'd make an attempt to take her out not after everything they had been through and it was in that moment she realized their love was well and truly dead as she became determined Marcel was next to die and not her or anymore of her family.

Laurel Lance had never killed anyone before good or evil always believing it was not her place to play god in fact she had never even considered taking a life until she wound up on Earth Blood as she quickly realized rules were very different here her first kill being Rebekah but that technically not counting considering she never stayed dead.

The Black Canary quickly realized that the innocents of this earth would never find justice by monsters being locked up she knew these supernatural beings could only be stopped by death and she quickly became accustomed with the notion of it wasn't murder of they were monsters the only problem with her ideology is that the Mikaelson family were far more than mere monsters.

She had noticed kindness from Rebekah as they bonded over their troubled families, seen loyalty from Hayley, passion from Klaus, fierceness from Freya and heard all about Elijah's nobleness and from that knowledge she had begun to see them more like complicated souls than actual monsters which made her next move such a hard one.

Laurel wanted to protect her family more than anything but she didn't want to destroy another to save her own if she had any other choice then she would choose that instead of the act she was about to commit, fearing she'd never forgive herself for what she was about to do but also knowing she had to protect her secret son from the future at all costs.

"It's never really easy when you lose someone." Laurel stated after speeding into Lafayette Cemetery to stand beside Elijah who was stood in front of a tomb with Freya Mikaelson and Keelin Malraux's names on it, his sister's final resting place. "I remember when I lost my father, I blamed everyone and everything I was so mad with the world for losing him."

"I guess you weren't too heartbroken when you thought your cheating sister was dead though?" Elijah joked with the Black Canary.

"I was completely devastated family is always family no matter what they do you can't stop yourself loving them if you could I'd have given up on Lucas years ago." Laurel admitted to the noble original.

"I didn't realize you were back in New Orleans…you do realize all alliances with our families are over?" Elijah declared, making it clear they didn't need to exchange anymore words.

"Have you ever committed terrible acts in the name of family? I mean you've lived for a thousand years I'm sure you must have committed some terrible things in the name of family at least once or twice." Laurel wondered, looking for some sign to do what she was there to do as she pulled out a flask from her jacket pocket, taking a drink to fool Elijah into thinking the drink was safe.

"I've committed far too many to even begin counting when my memories returned it almost broke me to see all that blood, violence and death come flooding back all at once…" Elijah explained to her. "I used to think family loyalties justified it all but in truth nothing justifies that kind of evil."

"Wow…you're a whole lot harder to hate than the rest of your family." Laurel said with a sigh as Elijah noticed the flask. "It would be so much easier if you were more like Klaus, Kol or god even Rebekah."

"What would be so easy?" Elijah wondered with a knowing smile, trying to hide the fact he knew exactly why Laurel was there. "May I have a drink?"

"No!" Laurel denied him before downing the flask in one go, causing her to cough a little before moaning. "God that tastes horrendous."

"I didn't think you had it to be a killer." Elijah admitted to the meta-human.

"You knew this was poisoned the whole time?" Laurel asked in shock.

"Rebekah text me about Marcel's failed attempt believing others would try the same trick and you almost did." Elijah answered her, looking rather happy with himself to have avoided being poisoned.

"I want to protect Lucas at all costs, but I can't let myself become like him to do so…call me weak or pitiful are you like but I'm not a killer!" Laurel snapped at the original vampire, clearly mad to realize there was some extremes she wouldn't go to for her secret son.

"Not wanting to become a killer doesn't make you weak it makes you strong and very admirable." Elijah said with a sincere smile on his face. "You truly are something else Laurel Lance."

"Please don't let your family kill my son!" Laurel pleaded with the noble original, a look of desperation on her face, as she shocked Elijah by her revelation that Lucas Lance wasn't her brother but her secret son.

Laurel began to fear her desperate plea for help had only condemned her son even further not fully realizing just how important family was to Elijah as he remembered the desperation in her voice all too well, realizing revenge was not something his sister Freya would want in this situation knowing she would never condemn any of her family taking a child from their mother and it was in that moment he decided to help the Black Canary any way he could.

Elijah Mikaelson wasn't the only Mikaelson to have a sudden change of heart that day as Klaus found himself completely stunned by his sudden urge to protect Lucas at all costs even stashing Lucas' murdered mother Dinah Lance's body underneath the compound bricking up her body into a wall underneath the property determined that nobody found out what the Red Canary had done.

Klaus was attracted to Lucas from the first meeting, intrigued by the mystery surrounding the chaotic canary and even lusting after him when he found Lucas proving to be more than a match for the original hybrid but he had never realized he was beginning to truly care for him until now the Red Canary had crept into his mind, his bend and maybe even now his heart.

Lucas Lance had found himself well and truly traumatized by his latest murder as he found his mind exploding with guilt over all the lives he had taken all at once all the evil acts that led him to killing the woman who had raised him as he found himself breaking down and crying in the shower within the bathroom in the compound as the blood of the woman he called mother washed off his body and went down the drain.

Lucas had killed many times before and felt some form of guilt but it was Dinah's death that had truly got to him and triggered the guilt of the many others he killed as he realized now more than ever than he needed to be stopped.

"I need you to kill me!" Lucas declared as he walked into Klaus bedroom wearing only a towel around his waist as he found Klaus sitting on the edge of his bed, Klaus instantly standing up to greet him.

"Trust me when I say I've thought about it daily, but I don't want you dead nor do I think you deserve to be." Klaus replied to Lucas, shocking them both with his sincerity.

"I can't keep going on like this…" Lucas cried. "I can't keep hurting people…I'm not right I don't think I've ever been right…please Klaus just kill me!"

"I have a better idea for what to do with you." Klaus answered him before a poisoned dart appeared from behind Lucas, hitting him in the neck and causing the canary to fall, Klaus grabbing him just in time so the unconscious canary didn't hit the ground before gently placing Lucas down on his bed as Nyssa al Ghul walked into the room.

"I must admit I'm rather impressed that you were able to not only work out I was still on this earth but to also were able to contact me." Nyssa told Klaus. "I really must get myself a witch or two."

"Well once I heard about your history with a certain Sara Lance, I had a feeling your obsession would make you stick around, and I figured after today you may become somewhat useful to me." Klaus admitted to the daughter of the demon. "I need you to take him with you to protect him at all costs and keep him from New Orleans."

"He murdered his own mother this would be the ultimate betrayal to Sara. My beloved would never forgive me why should I help you and betray her?" Nyssa snapped at the original hybrid.

"You knew what he did when I contacted you and clearly that didn't stop you from coming which means you know as much as I do, he's not right." Klaus revealed to her before asking. "But why exactly isn't he right? I have a feeling you may know more than I do."

"Lucas Lance has become one with the demon within the Lazarus Pit that brought him back to life it's hardly surprisingly considering how young he was when he went in it. If anything, it's remarkable there's any Lucas within him." Nyssa admitted to Klaus reluctantly. "I wasn't sure at first why my father was so obsessed with Oliver Queen and Sara Lance until I found out it was Lucas he really wanted, and they were just a means to an end."

"None of that makes any sense to me what the bloody hell is a Lazarus Pit and why does your father want Lucas so badly?" Klaus asked, fearing the answers would just confuse him even further.

"Because Lucas Lance is from the future a future, he's meant to destroy alongside the guidance of my father Ra's al Ghul." Nyssa revealed to the original hybrid, revealing the truth behind future Laurel giving up her son to the past, not protecting him from the future at all but protecting the future from him.


	10. Lost Canaries

**Warnings: **I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.

**18 Rating: **Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.

**Pairings: **M/M, F/F, M/F.

Laurel Lance had returned to Earth Blood and New Orleans with her mother Dinah with the hopes of seeking redemption for her son from the future the only problem was she couldn't find her secret son who believed she was his sister and that had her worried not to mention she couldn't find her mother either not knowing her mother had been murdered by her son.

She was determined to find them both determined to have her family reunited one way or another but as the weeks passed by she began to fear the worst terrified her desperate pleas to Elijah Mikaelson had went unanswered horrified at the idea that both her mother and her son were already dead.

Of course she was only half right her mother Dinah Lance had been murdered but it was her son Lucas Lance who was the culprit although Klaus Mikaelson did help him cover his tracks before handing him over to the daughter of the demon Nyssa Al Ghul after some unsettling news about a Lazarus Pit.

Laurel was determined to learn the truth one way or another even if it meant declaring war on the Mikaelson's, going head to head in battle was something the Black Canary was used to it was something she could handle but what Laurel Lance could never handle was the devastating truth just waiting to be uncovered.

"I'm not saying we sit around and do-nothing Laurel…I'm just saying we need to tackle this wisely." Sara said to her older sister Laurel as the two sat at the bar counter in the bar of the New Orleans Voyage Hotel, each of them nursing a bottle of beer. "Especially considering you and Marcel botched the whole sleeping poison idea."

"If I had known they would take Dinah and Lucas I'd have personally hand delivered the poison to them both!" Laurel snapped at her younger sister just before Klaus vamp sped into the bar, instantly making the two sisters rise to their feet, placing down their beers on the bar counter, both ready to take on the original hybrid.

"It's not nice to go around throwing accusations especially at a new friend who is only trying to help." Klaus told them both.

"How the hell did you get in here without being invited?" Sara furiously asked the immortal man.

"In case you forgot I got rather close to your brother before he decided to go on holiday." Klaus replied to Sara with a sinister smirk, all to eager to mention his history with the girls' brother. "Don't get me wrong suddenly deciding to go off on holiday with your ex-girlfriend league assassin Nyssa Al Ghul just when your mother goes missing is a tad suspicious but I doubt he had time to slaughter her with all the packing he would have to do."

"You seriously expect us to believe Nyssa and Lucas are on holiday together hell I don't even believe she's still on this earth." Sara said making clear she didn't believe a word Klaus was saying.

"Why would you even try cover your tracks?" Laurel asked, not quite trusting the original hybrid but not completely distrusting him either. "If you murdered the both of them why aren't you showing up here boasting about it?"

"I always knew you were the smart sister Laurel." Klaus complimented the Black Canary while throwing some shade at the White Canary at the same time. "If I had killed either of them, I'd be all to glad to gloat, but the truth is I'm innocent."

"What the hell would Nyssa want with Lucas?" Sara demanded to know.

"She's an assassin which makes her a worthy ally to him the boy isn't stupid he's clearly switched sides before we stuck in the knife." Klaus answered her before letting out a reluctant sigh. "However, my brother Elijah seems to think we should stop this little war of ours…so I won't make a move if you don't."

"You mean if you haven't already." Sara snapped at Klaus, believing with certainty that he killed their mother.

"You mother is probably just taking the time needed to get over the fact she's been raising her grandson as a son for all these years." Klaus revealed all too eagerly knowing it would force Laurel into revealing the rest of the truth to Sara.

On an earth with no Gotham, Star or Central City there was still an infamous island called Lian Yu the same island in which Oliver Queen and Sara Lance washed ashore before being swept up within the carnage of the league of assassins and Nyssa Al Ghul thought they was no better place to take Lucas Lance knowing he couldn't just escape the remote island which was the perfect location for nobody to find them.

Nyssa felt immense guilt over her and her group of assassins murdering Sara even if their murder didn't exactly stick and believed saving Lucas from the demon inside him following a bath in the Lazarus Pit hoping that by giving Sara her brother back it would somehow make up for their twisted past knowing it would be anything but an easy task.

"Here's me thinking you were going to leave me down here for the rest of my life." Lucas complained as he stood in his underground bunker cell with a power dampener collar around his neck, as Nyssa climbed down the bunker ladder to stand in front of the Red Canary's cell.

"Infinity Island is one of many places that doesn't exist on this Earth clearly there's something special about Lian Yu on every Earth including this one." Nyssa replied to him. "The only problem is if there's no Infinity Island than there's no Lazarus Pit of course there have been other Lazarus Pits, but I highly doubt they exist on this Earth."

"Okay then I'll just ask the question you want me to ask already. What the bloody hell is a Lazarus Pit?" Lucas asked the demon's daughter, trying to hide his curiosity.

"After your mother came to the present from the future to deliver you to your grandparents at a later date many years later a future version of my father came to Infinity Island to deliver the news of where the undead child was which is the reason Ra's Al Ghul took such special interest in Sara Lance and Oliver Queen in the first place." Nyssa revealed to a stunned Lucas, who was still reeling from the fact Dinah Lance wasn't his biological mother. "My father both in the present and the future is desperate to get you under his control for the same reason your real mother The Black Canary traveled back in time to hide you."

"That can't be possible Laurel's my big sister there's only like three years between us that's biologically impossible not to mention one hell of a mind fuck." Lucas replied, in complete disbelief of what Nyssa was telling him.

"Her future version was more than old enough to bare a child and she did…you." Nyssa continued to inform the Red Canary. "Funnily enough my father in the future first believed you were special because you were the son of the Black Canary and the Green Arrow although after he kidnapped you, he truly learned just how special you were."

"You seriously expect me to believe that my sister Laurel and her cheating ex Oliver are my parents?" Lucas scoffed at the demon's daughter. "And people think I'm the crazy one."

"Let's go for a little walk I have a feeling the fresh air will probably go rather well with what I am to tell you next." Nyssa said as she pulled out a key from her jacket pocket and unlocked Lucas' cell door. "Of course, you can try to escape but I can ensure you only I can find the only way off this island Mr Lance."

The thought of escaping Lian Yu was on Lucas Lance's mind for sure but first he wanted to hear more about this story Nyssa was spinning about his own origins not fully believe the assassin but refusing to try to escape until after her story about him had ended just in case she was telling him the truth.

The Red Canary always wanted someone to believe he was special and now he had found that someone he quickly realized being special had already came with too much burden including being kidnapped by the demon's daughter after killing the woman who raised him.

Laurel Lance was the type of woman who would always seek out the truth no matter what and so when her future son alongside her mother suddenly vanished of the face of Earth Blood she decided to seek out the wonder witch Davina Claire's help to locate them both with a certain spell.

She may have believed Klaus hadn't killed Lucas due to his reasoning being too strange to be a lie but she also believe he was hiding something and she needed to know why, why the original hybrid would cover for Lucas, why Lucas would suddenly disappear with Nyssa and why she couldn't find her mother.

Laurel's most recent alliance with Davina led to a failed poisoning attempt on the Mikaelson's, Davina and Sara not getting the chance to even try poisoning the others before Laurel and Marcel botched things and so the Black Canary was hoping the New Orleans witch regent didn't blame her too much, hoping even if she did she'd still help her in her search for answers.

"I'm sorry Laurel but I really don't have time to be seen doing favors for you not while I try and work out what the hell the Mikaelson's are planning in response to our rather failed attempt to take them out." Davina told Laurel as they walked through the Lafayette Cemetery side by side. "I know Marcel's safe considering his venom can literally kill them which means I need to protect myself and my witches and that's where all my attention should be focused on."

"I get this war with the witches and the vampires has been going on for centuries and I know Klaus is a formidable foe, but I really need this locating spell Davina I'm scared for my mother and Lucas." Laurel replied to the young witch. "Somethings just not right and I can feel it…I know I fucked shit up and I'm really sorry for that Davina I really am but please don't take it out on my family please help me."

"Fine," Davina said with a reluctant sigh as they both stopped walking. "It seems like I'm forever finding lost canaries for you…but I have come to think of you as something of a friend, so I'll do it but you're going to owe me!"

"Trust me I'll help you with whatever Mikaelson plan you have next once I've got my family back in fact we'll all help you better three canary cries than just one and Sara's got that whole vamp/assassin thing going for her too so let's not count out the White Canary." Laurel mumbled as she thanked and hugged Davina, delighted to get the help she so badly needed in finding her son and her mother.

"You're a great person Laurel and that's very rare around here!" Davina admitted as she broke off her hug with the Black Canary. "I just hope wherever they maybe you're not walking into some trap because nobody should ever trust Klaus Mikaelson."

Davina was right just because she could magic up a location for Laurel didn't mean that location was anywhere near safe for Laurel to go to but Laurel was more than willing to take the risk in order to have her family reunited once again not fully realizing that once she found Lucas Lance that she would discover a certain canary was lost forever.

Sara Lance was beyond furious, furious with her mother for lying to her all her life, furious with Laurel for not opening up to her, furious with Klaus for having something to do with her mother's disappearance and furious at the thought that her first true love Nyssa Al Ghul was behind Lucas' abrupt exit from New Orleans.

She couldn't take out her anger on Laurel knowing her sister had only recently found out the truth and was clearly having trouble adjusting besides it would be hypocritical considering Sara hid the fact she was alive for many years and she couldn't take it out on her missing brother/nephew and mother so she decided who best to take it out on.

Sara showed up in the compound dressed up in her White Canary suit while holding her bo-staff which she had soaked in Marcel's venom having borrowed it intending to poison Klaus Mikaelson deciding it was time to go through with that particular plan even if anyone else had backed out.

"It wouldn't be wise to anger my brother Niklaus he very rarely offers to back down against enemies especially those who have murdered our sister." Elijah warned Sara after vamp speeding his way over to stand in front of her. "I'd advise you'd leave our home now before I decide to be less forgiving than my younger brother."

"Here's the thing he knows where my family is which means I'm not going anywhere until I get answers." Sara replied to the noble original before hitting him with her staff straight across the face, his skin burning at the touch of the White Canary's poisoned staff.

Sara continued to hit Elijah with her staff hitting him in the face once more before two more hits in the stomach and a singular hit below his feet causing the original to fall flat to the ground before she quickly pressed the staff harshly down on Elijah's throat causing him to groan in pain as the poison continued to burn his body.

"The next hit I'll make will be straight through the chest and even you can't survive that." Sara warned him while pressing the staff down harder onto Elijah's throat. "You maybe a 1000-year-old vampire but I was trained by a 500-year-old assassin that plus the newfound vamp strength makes me much more of a weapon than when I was alive…now tell me where my brother is!"

"I have no idea." Elijah managed to force out of himself before Sara quickly used her bo-staff to force Elijah's head to the other side, snapping his neck and knocking him unconscious in the process as Klaus vamp sped into the compound to stand in front of Sara, who was more than ready to take down another original.

"I was convinced I was going to have to rush in and stop you killing my brother and yet you just put him to sleep for a little bit…why?" Klaus asked, confused to why the former league of assassin's member was showing kindness.

"Yeah well my sister likes that one and the blonde-haired vamp but lucky for me she's not so keen on you!" Sara informed Klaus as she slowly began walking towards the original hybrid, ready to take him out.

"Clearly being the nice guy gets you nowhere I keep telling my siblings, but they just don't listen." Klaus laughed at the White Canary. "Your ex took your brother/nephew to Lian Yu to help him with his little problem now if you would please leave these premises before I show you how natural the bad guy role comes to me."

"Lian Yu…" Sara said in shock as she began backing away with Klaus. "I didn't even know that place existed on this Earth…why would she take him there?"

"Because he murdered your mother." Klaus wasted no time in revealing, watching as Sara face began to display her devastation before she vamp sped out of sight, clearly having heard enough from the original hybrid.

That time around Sara Lance believed Klaus' words somehow knowing deep down it was true the minute he revealed the truth to her as she was left devastated to learn of her mother's death and even more furious than before as she realized the man she believed to be her baby brother was the one responsible for it.

Klaus Mikaelson never intended to tell Sara the truth having previously helped cover it up due to his strange and ever growing bond with Lucas Lance but a part of him enjoyed hurting the White Canary he liked seeing the woman who murdered his sister in pain and in those brief moments he had found his revenge for Freya Mikaelson and Keelin Malraux's deaths but straight after revealing the truth he began to feel something he rarely ever felt and that was guilt.

Nyssa al Ghul wanted nothing more than to help Lucas Lance expel or at least control the demon within him knowing she stood some chance at doing one or the other considering Lucas had been co-existing with the demon most of his life without even knowing anything about it but then again there was very little the Red Canary knew about his life.

Lucas had lived his entire life until very recently believing Dinah and Quentin Lance were his parents not his grandparents and thanks to his trip to Lian Yu had only just discovered that his eldest sister Laurel and her ex-boyfriend Oliver Queen were his biological parents and he was from the future.

Nyssa knew the information she was giving the Red Canary wasn't easy for anyone to take it but she also knew she had to keep on revealing more secrets to him in order to convince him that he needed to stay with her and her small faction of the league of assassins until they figured out how to fix his killer rage knowing she would force his hand if the information wasn't enough to make him do the right thing.

"So, my sister from the future is actually my birth mother and her deuchebag cheating ex is going to wind up getting her knocked up which means she takes him back." Lucas scoffed as he and Nyssa walked through the woods within the island, his power dampening collar still attached to him. "And they have the nerve to say I'm the fool for men."

"Soon after you are born in the future my father Ra's Al Ghul kidnaps you and does the unthinkable…he made you the undead child." Nyssa revealed with a great sense of shame on her face. "When your mother retrieved you, she put you in the past to protect you however a future version of my father eventually figured that out and made contact with my father in the present day."

"My head is literally spiraling from all of this…I've just killed my…grandmother and you want to play a game of who do you think you are with me…how am I meant to believe any of this? What exactly did you father do and why is he so obsessed with me?" Lucas questioned the daughter's demon, still reeling from Nyssa's many reveals.

"As you have probably heard about the rumors of the Lazarus Pit many have sought it out to reclaimed a lost one and granted it does grant such acts but it also has some dire consequences…nobody knows this better than my father." Nyssa admitted to the Red Canary. "My father is over 500 years old using the properties of the Lazarus Pit to sustain his life although each time it's taken something from him making him less and less human…recently he unearthed a prophecy a little earlier than intended thanks to the future's manipulation and this prophecy was that of the undead child."

"You called me the undead child, what exactly did this prophecy say exactly?" Lucas wondered, as he began to believe the truth about his origins slowly, wanting to know more.

"I'm not entirely sure about the fine details of the prophecy but I do know it made the future version of my father want to raise you as his own and the past version want you permanently dead." Nyssa informed him. "As for what my father does to you in the future when you were just a baby he immersed himself and you within the Lazarus Pit…you died once you came out of the pit very briefly and then you were reborn re-birthing a demon within you at the same time."

"The Lazarus Pit brings people back to life sometimes just the body and not the soul how the hell is some demon attached to me?" Lucas asked once again, getting frustrated that the answers Nyssa Al Ghul was giving him only served to make him more confused.

"I'm sorry but that's all the information I can give to you…until we visit limbo but for that I'm going to need you to come back to our Earth." Nyssa explained to the Red Canary, hoping he was willing to help her with her mission.

"There's a reason I ditched that world and haven't exactly been eager to go back!" Lucas snapped at the demon's daughter. "Under no circumstances am I going back."

"Mr Lance…I have been more than patient with you even going as far as informing you of a truth everybody else has been keeping from you but let me make one thing clear we will remain on Lian Yu only until my colleagues return and then we're heading back where we belong." Nyssa snapped back at him, making it clear she wasn't asking, she was demanding. "You're either a threat to my father or an ally and if anyone is going to have you as some kind of weapon then it's going to be me!"

Nyssa Al Ghul wanted to help Lucas Lance for Sara's sake but she couldn't refuse the fact she was curious to find out more about what made the Red Canary so special and knowing her father somewhat feared this undead child made him all the more fascinating.

Nyssa was going to help Lucas as much as she could it just so happened finding out the truth about him may just work to both of their advantages mainly because Nyssa Al Ghul was planning to dethrone her father and take his place.

Laurel Lance was more than grateful for Davina Claire casting a locating spell which revealed that Nyssa Al Ghul and Lucas Lance were on Lian Yu and decided to focus on going there to get him back instead of focusing on the fact that Davina was unable to locate her mother Dinah.

Laurel feared the worst behind Davina's inability to find her mother Dinah Lance fearing it was confirmation her mother was dead but she had to be a mother right now and put her son first she had to find Lucas and find out why he was on Lian Yu knowing that island wasn't exactly idealistic for the White Canary or the Green Arrow.

As Laurel packed her rucksack filling it with enough clothes for a round trip to Lian Yu and back within her hotel room in the New York Voyage Hotel, determined to rescue her son she found her quest taking an unexpected turn as a broken Sara walked into the room with tears in her eyes instantly making Laurel realize something terrible had just happened.

"Mum's gone Laurel…" Sara cried, revealing what she had just learned to her older sister. "That's what Klaus was hiding from us…that our mother's gone."

"I had a feeling that might have been the reason why Davina couldn't find her, but I didn't want to admit it to myself." Laurel admitted with tears in her eyes. "I knew this sudden need of his for us to not be enemies was some plot, but I just didn't want to accept that we've lost her again…this time forever…just like dad."

"Laurel I don't know how to tell you this…and I really wish I didn't have to, but it was Lucas who killed our mum." Sara reluctantly admitted to the Black Canary in between cries, as she struggled to come to terms with her mother's death.

"No! Sara…he wouldn't…he couldn't…" Laurel replied as she attempted to deny the truth while her gut told her otherwise. "Lucas has committed some terrible acts, but he wouldn't…Klaus must be lying."

"I think we both know deep down he's not…not this time." Sara said as she walked over to her sister and gave her a hug, as the two women cried as they mourned the death of their mother while coming to terms with the truth of how they lost her.

Despite their complicated history Laurel Lance loved her mother deeply and hoped they could reconnect following years apart, but all that hope had just been taken away from her in that moment and with it all hopes for redeeming her son went with them.

Lucas Lance had killed many times and committed some unspeakable and evil acts as the Red Canary but the one line he had never crossed was killing a family member but that line had now been crossed and with it neither the Black Canary or White Canary could deny the fact that Lucas has to be stopped once and for all.

Klaus Mikaelson had found himself filled with guilt over betraying Lucas' trust knowing it would lead to Laurel and Sara hunting them down in a bid to stop what they believed was a ruthless monster but Klaus knew there was a man within the monster because he had seen it for himself and he knew more than most that one could be both a man and monster for that's exactly how he saw himself.

He couldn't help but find himself growing more and more fond of Lucas and it was that fondness that drove the original hybrid to plot to do something he never normally did, clean up his own mess and in order to do that he had to find a way of convincing his siblings to help him stop Laurel and Sara from seeking revenge on Lucas.

"Absolutely bloody not!" Rebekah declared as she stood up from her chair at the dining table within the dining area at the compound, as Elijah, Hayley, Klaus and Kol continued to sit around the table. "I say if the Lance sisters have seen sense and want to kill their bastard brother then we don't stand in the way."

"Rebekah…" Elijah began to say.

"Of all the times you paraded me and made me feel foolish for my choice of partners and now you're literally asking us to help you save some deranged canary whose own siblings want to see him dead." Rebekah shouted at Klaus, while interrupting Elijah in the process.

"I guess I don't have to worry about Lucas seeking round two from me then thanks to my brother soaking up my sloppy seconds." Kol teased Klaus, looking rather amused with himself as the original hybrid rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Well I for one agree with Klaus…I can't believe I'm agreeing with him, but I'd like to stop Laurel from doing something she might regret." Hayley chimed in, as she stood up to face Rebekah. "She doesn't deserve to have that on her conscious…nobody does."

"When exactly did we start caring about Laurel bloody Lance so much?" Rebekah moaned to Hayley, before rolling her eyes and giving in. "I suppose I am somewhat fonder of her than her siblings."

"I know Sara Lance killed our sister and for that I'll never forgive her, but Laurel is a good person and this family have done something terrible things to good people maybe it's time we turn the tables." Elijah suggested as he too stood up form his chair to face Hayley and Rebekah, noticing Hayley smiling at his wise words, making him smile back at his former love.

"I'm in but mostly because I want to see it all go down, I can't promise I'll stop anything." Kol somewhat agreed as he and Klaus stood up at the same time, all siblings now standing face to face with Hayley.

"Before we go into this canary filled battlefield there's something about Laurel and Lucas that I should tell you all about." Elijah revealed to the rest of them, instantly catching the awkward look on Klaus' face which revealed his younger brother knew what Elijah was about to say next. "Laurel is Lucas' mother."

It was revelation both Klaus and Elijah had already discovered however until now Rebekah, Kol and Hayley had remained in the dark and now they had found out it had made them even more determined to do the right thing by the Lance's for the first time after all Rebekah and Kol knew just as well as Klaus and Elijah what it was like to have their mother try to murder them and didn't wish that on anyone.

Despite their protests and the bad blood between the Mikaelson's and the Lance's the two families were slowly beginning to grow more and more fonder of each other even if none of them would ever admit it.


	11. The Death of The Red Canary

**Warnings: **I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.

**18 Rating: **Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.

**Pairings: **M/M, F/F, M/F.

Lucas Lance would love to blame his entire life on the fact he had a demon inside of him, but he knew that one murderous blackout didn't excuse him from the many murders he committed while fully aware.

Redemption was a word that had been on the Red Canary's mind for a long time but the longer it remained just a word the longer it became less likely for him and now he had killed the woman who raised him he had come to the conclusion redemption was something he would never find.

In his final days Lucas Lance had realized that redemption was something he was never going to have but as he spent more time on the island Lian Yu with Nyssa Al Ghul he realized he wanted to hear the end of the story to why he was taken back in time not fully realizing the closer he got to the truth the closer he got to the end of his story.

Despite total isolation the Red Canary wasn't nowhere near as miserable as most prisoners of Nyssa Al Ghul's would be, in fact he had found himself growing to like the demon's daughter especially as she taught him how to fight like an assassin as if she was somehow unknowingly preparing him for what was about to come.

"You have clearly depended far too much on that sonic scream of yours to learn how to properly fight like a true warrior." Nyssa scolded Lucas after hitting a bamboo stick out of the canary's hand and smacking him to the ground with her own bamboo stick. "However, you're much better at this than Sara was at the beginning so there's promise."

"In my defense on this earth I could literally blow your head off with one scream." Lucas replied as he struggled back to his feet and slowly picked his bamboo stick back up.

"Well you don't have that collar around you anymore why aren't you using that scream now?" Nyssa questioned as she struck Lucas once more with her makeshift weapon with such force the canary once again fell harshly to the dirt within the woods of Lian Yu.

"Laurel screams better than me, Sara fights better." Lucas told the assassin after letting out a series of groans before rising back to his feet. "For some kind of undead child, I pretty much suck in the special department."

"Yeah I must admit for somebody who has a whole prophecy written about him you aren't particularly all that impressive." Nyssa teased Lucas with a devious smirk across her face.

"Did you seriously just sass me?" Lucas laughed. "I've got to say you suit be sassy instead of this whole stoic thing you've got going for yourself."

"Just because I haven't forced you back home doesn't mean we are friends now." Nyssa reminded him. "My sister has information about the prophecy and has chosen to come to us…her curiosity clearly has gotten the better of her over this strange world but if she proves as useless as she normally is then we will be heading home."

"Lucky for you I'm currently more interested in finding out the truth than escaping this damn island or else I'd be getting very violent right now." Lucas answered the assassin, making it clear he was under no assumption they were suddenly friends only to be met my Nyssa's bamboo stick striking him across the face and forcing him back into the dirt once again.

"How about we leave the threats until after you manage to land even one hit on me?" Nyssa scolded Lucas once again allowing herself to laugh at seeing him pissed off while back in the dirt once again.

Nyssa Al Ghul was more than happy to smack-down Lucas repeatedly eager to teach the devious canary a lesson or two but she had found herself surprised by how calm he was staying despite succumbing to her strength repeatedly, finding herself impressed with Lucas' dedication and determination to the fight.

Sara Lance had lost a lot over the last few days including her mother and the man she believed to be her brother at the same time. She had lost her whole life once before when she was presumed dead but at least then she managed to hold out hope on being reunited with them one day but that day would never come because this time it was them who were gone and not her.

She couldn't help but remember the little brother she was once so close to when they were younger who she unknowingly pulled away from as she grew older and began gravitating towards a closer friendship with her sister Laurel which she eventually ruined by sleeping with her sister's boyfriend Laurel but that was a different time, Sara was a different person and her relationship with Laurel was once again improving as she realized it was just her that changed it was all three of them.

Sara had went from being a clueless girl obsessed with the wrong guy to a cold blooded assassin and was now a woman seeking redemption for her sins, Laurel was always pure and kind which she had kept to this day but she was stronger now and had spread her kindness through her acts of Black Canary protecting an entire city from evil and as for Lucas he had gone from an innocent, quiet and often shy boy to a ruthless cold blooded vigilante known as the Red Canary who it had been becoming painfully clear was long past any chance of redemption.

Sara Lance couldn't help but get caught up in the past as she traveled on a boat that her and her sister Laurel had stolen heading to Lian Yu, the island that changed everything for her, as both were prepared to take the life of Lucas Lance.

"You don't have to do this Laurel; I mean you can always back out now and head back." The White Canary told her sister the Black Canary as both canaries walked from the shores of Lian Yu heading in the direction of the woods. "You don't have to be the one who kills your own son…I can do it for you!"

"Sara I know how important your current no killing thing is to you and I won't be the reason you backslide…sure I've never killed anyone before but who better to start with than the person I believed was my brother but was actually my son from the future." Laurel replied to her as the two stopped at the shore, just before the woods began. "I can't let him hurt anymore people it's not right."

"Shame on you Miss Laurel Lance I believed family meant more to you than that." Elijah said with a disappointed look at Laurel after vamp speeding out of the woods to greet the two canaries.

"The last thing we need is for you or your family getting involved right now!" Sara snapped at the noble original, furious to learn he had followed them to Lian Yu.

"You can't go around eliminating your own blood just because they do things, you're not proud of!" Elijah told Laurel, while ignoring Sara completely. "Sure he has committed some unspeakable acts but as you grow older your going to learn that everyone does sooner or later I mean your own sister has probably taken more lives than your son and I don't see you trying to kill her."

"How dare you try and compare me to Lucas?" Sara argued with him. "He chose his path I did not."

"He killed our mother Elijah you can't begin to imagine…" Laurel began to say to Elijah, only for the original vampire to quickly cut her off.

"Actually, I do…Niklaus killed both my mother and my father although admittedly there weren't exactly innocents in that story." Elijah admitted to both canaries. "In fact, our parents turned us into what we are today the monsters everybody fears and then they turned their backs on us, hunted and tried to kill us multiple times for the creations that they made."

"Well suddenly your family issues are starting to make a lot more sense." Sara said to Elijah, shocked to hear of his story and clearly touched by it at the same time.

"Lucas didn't have terrible parents he had our amazing parents and he had us." Laurel continued to argue with Elijah, as tears formed in her eyes. "Trust me the last thing I want to do is murder my own son, but he's hurt so many people and he's just going to keep hurting more unless I stop him."

"I guess that's the difference between you and I." Elijah stated, looking at Laurel with a sense of complete disappointment, a look that wounded her more than she'd like to admit. "I put family above all else, I'd let the world burn to the ground for my blood to be happy for just one day."

"I'm the one who has to protect innocents from people like you and him." Laurel replied as tears began falling from her eyes. "Those who can't protect themselves will always find protection from me no matter what!"

Laurel and Sara were both left in shock as they saw Rebekah vamp speed out of the woods, heading straight towards her brother Elijah before snapping his neck and throwing her unconscious brother's body down on to the ground.

"Sorry about that one Elijah but I guess this one is a case of all girls got to stick together." Rebekah apologised to her older brother before turning her attention to the two canaries. "I for one agree with you about Lucas and not because I give a damn about any of what you said but because he's messing around with my family and I don't take too kindly to that."

"How can we trust you?" Sara asked the original female vampire.

"Because despite my complete and utter hatred for you Lucas is currently pissing me off more!" Rebekah snapped at the White Canary before turning to the Black Canary. "And as for you Laurel Lance I actually quite like you when you're not wearing bloody ridiculous leather fetish outfits in public that is."

Rebekah wanted to protect her brother Klaus from his growing feelings towards the unhinged Red Canary knowing it wouldn't end well for anyone involved and so she decided to double cross her brothers and make an alliance with Laurel and Sara knowing that they were her best shot at killing Lucas Lance once and for all.

Talia al Ghul was the other daughter to the demon Ra's al Ghul and the half-sister to Nyssa al Ghul but unlike her sister Nyssa she was far less loyal to her father's every whim and often wanting the head of the demon mantle within the league of assassins to herself creating a strained relationship with both her father and sister.

Neither Talia or Nyssa had a particularly good relationship with their father in fact it was more formal than loving they knew he was their leader more than he was their father and a cruel one at that.

The truth is if Ra's al Ghul was ever taken out the first suspects would be his daughters but if someone else ever did manage to take out the demon it would be his daughters first in line to avenge his death.

Nyssa al Ghul hadn't seen or heard of her sister since their father help speed along the end of Talia's ill-fated romance with Oliver Queen forcing the Green Arrow to break up with her in return for training him, an offer Oliver was quick to accept.

Neither Nyssa or Talia had ever had much luck with love with Nyssa believing her luck had changed with Sara Lance only for her to leave the league and her behind, a move she both admired and was devastated by.

"Even after all she's done to the league you still grant refuge to the undead child all because of her." Talia stated as Nyssa greeted her within the woods of Lian Yu, clearly judging her half-sister's choices. "Father believes her to be dead and I haven't corrected him…yet."

"I'm sure you'll take great pleasure in running straight to our father after this meeting…Sara died for her sins against the league it's not my fault it didn't stick but she still payed which means her slate with us should be wiped clean." Nyssa replied to her.

"Luckily for you that's not the canary at the top of my list…besides what our father doesn't know can't hurt him." Talia told her sister who was surprised by Talia's willingness to co-operate. "Of course, in your return for your silence I want the undead child taken out permanently before our father learns of his location."

"No harm will come to the Red Canary unless there is no other choice, but I have a theory your need to take him out with father knowing benefits you somehow." Nyssa revealed with a knowing smile on her face. "What do you know that I don't about Lucas Lance?"

"When our father took Mr Lance into the Lazarus Pit what seemed like a momentary dip was something far more…the pit normally restores life it's powers somewhat connected to limbo itself and it was that connection our father sought out." Talia informed her sister. "I'm not sure how he managed it, but he connected his life to the baby through some demon co-inhabitant…he wants to use it to expand his life even more."

"Our father has lived for five centuries the Lazarus Pit would've made him live for another five centuries, why does he need to be bonded to Lucas or have a demon bonded to Lucas?" Nyssa wondered while trying to make sense of the information Talia was giving her.

"The pit had stopped healing father fully a secret he would've took to his grave if he didn't find another way…Lucas Lance is the other way sister." Talia revealed, confusing her half-sister even more. "Father has convinced himself that neither you or I are fit to take over when he dies and so he granted a literal soulless monster life within the child to be the head of the demon instead."

"This makes literally no sense…Lucas has more control over the demon than the demon has of him. How do you know all this when Lucas hasn't even been born in the present timeline?" Nyssa questioned her sister, refusing to believe her at first.

"I'm not the present-day Talia al Ghul, the present-day version of me is not wanting to be found and won't be found until she wants to be." Talia continued with the revelations. "As for Lucas Lance he is the demon, the baby died in that pit…my only guess is our father has well and truly lost his mind and believes an actual demon from some dead dimension is the only rightful heir to the throne."

"Well he always wanted a son to be the heir god forbid a woman or even a lesbian woman take the demon mantle." Nyssa replied as she began to realize her sister was talking truthfully to her. "All this time we've been fighting each other to take his place and he was never going to allow it."

"The future changed when Laurel took her son into the past…not long after the Red Canary or a future version of him appeared more powerful than either of us…he obliterates everything, his family, our family, the league and our world." Talia admitted to Nyssa who was clearly still in shock it all. "If we don't kill him now, we will lose everything especially your beloved Sara Lance."

Nyssa knew her father Ra's al Ghul was a bigoted, self-loathing monster of a man who denied her love for Sara because he wanted his daughters both married off to men fitting of them.

She knew his mind was stuck in the past where he was born and as he grew older he grew rapidly more insane but to learn he had went out of his way to kidnap and kill a child to replace it with some kind of demon was her father at his craziest and he needed to be stopped by anyway possible even if it meant killing her beloved's nephew/brother Lucas Lance.

And so Nyssa al Ghul and Talia al Ghul found themselves with the same mission as Laurel Lance, Sara Lance and Rebekah Mikaelson as they all plotted to kill the Red Canary once and for all leaving Lucas Lance with only three people still on his side Klaus, Elijah and Kol Mikaelson.

Klaus Mikaelson and his siblings had split up in their search for Lucas Lance knowing if either Laurel or Sara found the Red Canary first then they would likely kill him but what Klaus was yet to be made aware of was of Rebekah's betrayal as she decided to side with the Black Canary and White Canary instead of her brothers.

Klaus believed he could only count on Elijah and Rebekah knowing Kol would more than likely just watch the murder instead of stopping it, not knowing Rebekah wanted him dead just as much as Laurel and Sara.

The original hybrid didn't quite understand his need to save Lucas Lance not knowing if it was because he had feelings for the canary or if it was because he seen a lot of himself in the troubled meta-human but the one thing he did know was he wanted to protect him not only from himself but from the other canaries.

"Niklaus Mikaelson of all the deserted and decaying islands in the world and you stumbled onto mine." Lucas said with a sinister smirk as he sped his way into a part of the woods by a near waterfall to see Klaus stood there, clearly looking for him. "Call me crazy but I don't think that's a coincidence."

"I see Nyssa al Ghul has taken the collar of you tell me did you have a lease too?" Klaus teased the Red Canary in a flirtatious manner, clearly happy to see him.

"Let's just say this hostile retreat has become somewhat less hostile for now at least until I work out why the bloody hell Ra's al Ghul is so obsessed with me." Lucas replied to the original hybrid as he began slowly walking towards him. "Although I must admit I'm very happy about your obsession with me."

"I love flirting with psychopaths as much as any psychopath but I'm actually here to save your bloody ass once again! Your sisters or whatever you want to call them right now are here too and their here to kill you." Klaus revealed to a stunned Lucas before Talia and Nyssa appeared from out of the woods before Lucas had a chance to process Klaus' revelation.

"I'm sorry Mr Lance but they are not alone in their crusade." Nyssa apologised as both her and her half-sister Talia pulled out their bows and arrows, Nyssa aiming her bow in Lucas' direction while Talia directed hers at Klaus.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me you're supposed to be helping the situation." Klaus snapped before vamp speeding towards Talia who quickly drew her arrow just in time to launch it into the original hybrid's chest, causing Klaus to fall to the ground unconscious much to Lucas' horror.

"Okay…I know you're an assassin and everything and trust me I get killing's fun as much as anyone but I'm not dying today…I guess that means you are!" Lucas told Nyssa with a warning tone in his voice before she launched her arrow in his direction at the same time he let out his canary cry causing the arrow to disintegrate mid-air by the blast of his sonic scream which also sent Nyssa and Talia flying back into the deeper woods of Lian Yu as the ground beneath the Red Canary shook for a moment before his cry stopped and he sped out of sight leaving Klaus unconscious in the dirt.

Lucas Lance actually felt some regret for leaving Klaus Mikaelson after Klaus had tried so hard to save his life but he knew he had no other choice and he was determined not to die that day knowing that even if his cry was enough to put Nyssa and Talia down he still had at least Laurel and Sara to deal with.

The Red Canary was determined not to die that day but no matter how hard he cried or how fast he ran it was only a matter of time before death claimed the canary.

Lucas Lance didn't run for very long as he found himself deep within the woods only to be met by the Black Canary seeing Laurel Lance for the first time since he found out she was actually his mother or rather one day in the nearby future she would become his mother.

The Black Canary managed to catch a speeding Lucas off chance as she sped in his direction before punching him to the ground ready to end the life of her son for his many murderous crimes, the latest being murdering his own grandmother Dinah Lance.

As he lay their in the dirt looking up at Laurel he could see the hatred in her eyes a look he had thought he'd seen many times from her before but this was the coldest stare she had ever gave him and in that moment he knew if he didn't speak his truth he would more than likely die at the hands of his own mother.

"I didn't mean to kill her!" Lucas screamed, pleading for his birth mother to believe him as he struggled back on to his feet. "I just lost my head for a moment it was like I blacked out and before I knew it, she was gone…because of me and I don't even remember doing it."

"Stop with the lies Lucas I don't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth." Laurel admitted to her deranged son. "You have taken so many lives and now hers…If I'm truly the one who gives your life then I should also be the one to take you out of this world."

"You don't get to claim mother duties just because of some fucked up future bullshit!" Lucas snapped at her, changing from desperation to fury in a second. "You couldn't even tolerate me as a child as a sibling, yet you clung to the sibling who fucked your boyfriend! I never meant to kill the woman who was my mother despite her faults but when I kill you today, I'll make sure to remember this one forever."

"Even on your best day Lucas you could never take me!" Laurel replied to him, preparing to a fight to the death with her own son.

"That was simple cat and mice play this one's for the kill and we both know you haven't got the killer instinct." Lucas warned his mother, ready to survive not expecting Rebekah to vamp speed her way behind him, snapping his neck instantly with one hand and ripping out his heart with another, dropping his heart to the ground as Lucas' lifeless body fell to the ground, devastating a watching Laurel in the process.

"When it comes to killing leave it to the professionals." Rebekah replied while still having the blood from the now dead Red Canary on her hands as Laurel looked over at the original female vampire with tears in her eyes, devastated it had to come to this.

"You didn't need to make it so brutal." Laurel cried, as Rebekah rolled her eyes at the Black Canary's judgement.

"I know he was your son Laurel or whatever the hell he was to you but he was a danger to us all, a danger that needed stopping and I for one won't apologize for doing what you probably wouldn't have." Rebekah replied to Laurel, making it clear to her that she did what was needed, or what she believed was needed.

"He said he never meant to kill my mother…what if he was telling the truth?" Laurel began to sob, quickly beginning to regret her actions. "What if I just helped murder my own son when he was just beginning to get better?"

"You didn't kill him I did find some solace in knowing your hands are clean unlike my own." Rebekah said, attempting to reassure a crying Laurel, beginning to regret her actions as Laurel fell to her knees and continued to sob for the son, she never got to be a mother too.

"It's all my fault…I failed him…" Laurel cried repeatedly as Sara vamp sped her way over to kneel and hug her broken-hearted older sister.

"It's not on you Laurel." Sara promised her as she continued to hug her sister tighter, while Rebekah looked on at Laurel's devastation, as tears began to form in the eyes of the original female vampire.

Lucas Lance tried to run from his fate but on a deserted island he quickly ran out of places to run too with Rebekah Mikaelson being the one to deliver the killer blow killing the Red Canary once and for all, doing what she believed needed to be done despite the backlash she would face from her brother Klaus.

The death of the Red Canary changed things for everyone and as time began to pass following Lucas Lance's brutal end everyone began to realize it was for the best no matter how much it may hurt them all.

Nyssa al Ghul informed Sara Lance of the information future Talia told her about the prophecy hoping to ease the White Canary's guilt while she grieved for the man who she once called brother, telling her Talia's disappearance must mean the future was rewritten which must've been a good sign considering how bad the future that Talia painted was.

Klaus Mikaelson was furious with his sister Rebekah at first until he realized how blinded he was by Lucas Lance and the comparisons he had found between the two of them, eventually realizing that if his sister could forgive him for all his terrible crimes he could easily forgive her for doing something bad to him while trying to protect him at the same time.

Laurel Lance mourned the son she never had and the brother she grew up with at the same time blaming only herself for what led to Lucas' end as she decided not to pursue motherhood or Star City setting up her heroic acts on Earth Blood believing they needed her more.

As the years passed, five years to be exact a lot changed within the world and everyone on Earth Blood believed that they had seen the end of the Red Canary and in many ways they did…however the multiverse was huge and just like there was more than one Laurel and Sara there was more than one Lucas.

In fact an Earth X version of Lucas Lance was about to seek refuge on Earth Blood following the death of the multiverse and the birth of Earth Prime after learning Earth Blood wasn't connected to the multiverse, in fact Earth Blood was a part of a whole other universe with new rules and possibilities that Earth X's Lucas Thomas Wayne's couldn't wait to take advantage of.


	12. A Far Cry from Earth X

**Warnings: **I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.

**18 Rating: **Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, mention of Nazi's due to Earth X storyline, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.

**Pairings: **M/M, F/F, M/F.

Lucas Thomas Wayne may have been the Earth X doppelganger of Lucas Lance, but they were to very different people Lucas Lance was the Red Canary and Lucas Wayne was the Blue Canary.

Lucas Thomas Wayne was dumped on the doorstep of Earth X's Batman after his biological mother Earth X's Laurel Lance aka Siren X abandoned him to continue her ruthless crusade. He is the biological son of Earth X's Bruce Wayne aka Batman and was raised by his father eventually joining him in his crusade to make Earth X a better place.

Earth X's Lucas was resilient, strong and ready to save his world from the darkness that surrounded it under the guidance of his father Batman but having the same meta-human power as his mother leading to Batman himself naming him the Blue Canary.

Lucas Lance was the villain and Laurel Lance was the hero in that story whereas on Earth X Lucas Wayne was a hero and his mother Laurel was the villain on an earth with far too many villains so when the fate of the multiverse was at risk it was only a matter of time before Earth X would be no more.

Unbeknownst to him his father had planned a back up plan so that he could live after hearing rumors about Earth Blood from other earths he had visited in the past and eventually learning that somehow Earth Blood existed out of the multiverse meaning if all else failed he could at least save his son and all else did fail.

Lucas Thomas Wayne couldn't be any more different than his doppelganger who died on Earth Blood but he was soon about to learn all about him as he found himself teleport-ed to Earth Blood via a fail-safe breaching device that his father had installed into his phone scheduled to teleport him after Earth X was wiped out by anti-matter.

A lot had changed on Earth Blood over the five years that went by following the death of the Red Canary: the entire vampire community now knew the Black Canary as Laurel Lance spent most of her time travelling the world and using her superhero alter ego and Sara Lance had taken over New Orleans Voyage Hotel renaming it the New Orleans Lance Hotel in honor of her family deciding to stay in New Orleans and adjusting to no longer being the White Canary and being a vampire.

The Mikaelson family were of course still the Mikaelson's as immortal beings who lived for over a thousand years, five years wasn't really much to them although they did have some momentous changes such as: Kol Mikaelson reuniting and marrying his true love Davina Claire, Hope Mikaelson being accepted to and now going to Columbia University in New York City, Rebekah getting her revenge on Marcel Gerard by trapping him for good and the tragic and shocking death of Hayley Marshall which left everyone devastated especially Elijah and Hope.

The last thing the Lance sisters or the Mikaelson family were prepared for was the return of Lucas, or rather their introduction to Earth X's Lucas Wayne the heroic Blue Canary who was ready to cause all kinds of carnage to any wrong doers.

"Where am I?" Lucas Wayne wondered as he opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital room laying in a hospital bed with a nurse standing over him. "What's going on?"

"You were found on the side of the road unconscious but we're as of yet trying to find out why you were there." The male nurse replied to him. "Do you know your name?"

"Last thing I remember is being at home with my dad…" Lucas began to say before he realized Earth X was no more before tearing off the cables connected to him, climbing off the bed and rising to his feet much to the nurse's concern.

"I'm going to have to ask that you sit back down! You're not in a state to be going anywhere." The nurse advised him, as Lucas was too concerned looking at his hospital gown which revealed a little too much in the back.

"What earth are we on?" Lucas asked, knowing the chances of the nurse knowing anything about the multiverse were slim.

"Yeah I don't know what you're talking about…I'm going to need you to sit back down!" The nurse answered the Blue Canary, eager to get his patient back into his bed.

"I figured that was a long shot…well I'm going to need my clothes." Lucas replied to the nurse before looking him up and down. "Your clothes will do if you can't find mine."

Lucas Wayne waited for a moment as the nurse stared him down making it clear he wasn't going to let him go easily forcing Lucas to release a canary cry in his direction with just enough force to send the nurse flying into the corridors giving him just enough time to make an escape and try and figured out what the hell was going on.

Lucas knew that for him to be on this strange earth that his own earth must've been destroyed by the anti-matter waves and wherever he was now was going to have to be his new home but he had no idea of the people he lost or the people he was about to find.

It was the fifth year anniversary of Lucas Lance's death and although he died on Lian Yu, Laurel decided to have him buried in Lafayette Cemetery within New Orleans where she would reunite with her sister Sara each year on Lucas' anniversary to mourn him as they honored not what he became but who he once was.

It was a tradition that brought Laurel comfort and helped eased her guilt, regret and pain about losing a son and choosing not to return to Star City to stop him even being born knowing saving the world had to come before being a mother but that didn't make her feel any less guilty.

At first she had no idea why her younger sister Sara Lance chose to stay in New Orleans despite the fact she was hated by the Mikaelson siblings for killing their beloved sister Freya Mikaelson but as the years went by their hate for Sara grew smaller as Rebekah Mikaelson surprised them all by forming a friendship with the White Canary, a strong friendship built on forgiveness, loss and honesty.

Laurel Lance knew there was good in Rebekah and Elijah from the start and following his marriage to Davina Claire she learned Kol had good in him too as she began blurring the lines between good and evil, learning that the world itself was not so black a white which was a lesson she wish she had learned five years ago.

"I had a feeling this is where you would me Miss Lance, it's always a pleasure to be in your presence." Elijah greeted Laurel as he sped into the cemetery to stand beside her, as Laurel stood in front of her son's tombstone.

"I don't even understand why I always come here each year I mean with the way the future changes he's probably vanished by now just like Talia al Ghul did when he died." Laurel admitted with a saddened sigh, freely opening to the noble original before turning to face him. "I enjoy your company too Elijah."

"It's soothing to have a place to grieve for what we've lost and also a place where we feel we can reconnect with them momentarily at least." Elijah replied to the Black Canary. "I may not have been with you in your choices with your son, but I understood them, nonetheless. You can't keep torturing yourself forever Laurel."

"I could say the same to you over Hayley it's not on you what happened to her and it's not on you to keep your life on hold because she's gone…you two weren't even together in the end." Laurel told him, trying to comfort the original why he tried to comfort her. "You two shared a great and epic love for each other but that doesn't mean your life has to be over…you've lived on pause for a thousand years Elijah maybe it's time to press play."

"We are as bad as each other." Elijah admitted with a sly laugh, smiling at Laurel. "Neither of us will take the other's advice and yet we keep advising each other anyway."

"Well that's where your wrong as of today my days as the Black Canary are well and truly over I'm even considering joining Sara at the hotel I mean she wants it to remain somewhat of a family business…the irony being my son literally murdered his way into owning the hotel." Laurel replied with a sly smirk.

"This world needs the Black Canary don't let her go for some attempt at a normal life you were never meant to be normal Miss Lance." Elijah advised Laurel, hoping she didn't give up being the Black Canary, knowing how much it meant to her.

"How is your brother Klaus?" Laurel asked, instantly making Elijah chuckle, both knowing she didn't care about Klaus, she just wanted to change the conversation.

The Lance sisters had grown closer to the Mikaelson over the last five years to the stage where both Laurel and Sara even tolerated Klaus which to them was quite the hard task but Laurel and Elijah wound up getting a little too close and that's where their problems began.

From the moment they met they had buried feelings for each other feelings that they eventually acted upon which would have been perfect if their moment of passion didn't happen the same time Hayley Marshall was killed making Elijah blame himself and his feelings for Laurel for not being there for his former love's death.

Both Laurel Lance and Elijah Mikaelson were both filled with guilt over their past, but both wanted to help each other and so they were at a painful halt in their angst-ridden relationship with happiness for either seeming highly unlikely.

Klaus Mikaelson was king of New Orleans once again thanks to Rebekah's revenge against Marcel and although he was particularly thrilled that a man he once loved like a son was wiped off the map or the fact Rebekah wouldn't reveal his exact location he was more than thrilled to have New Orleans to himself.

Marcel Gerard was the only thing on that entire earth that could kill him and him being out of the equation made the original hybrid and his siblings truly immortal once again or so that's what he had come to believe.

Klaus walked the streets of the French Quarter like he did many nights taking in the city he loved so much when he noticed Lucas Wayne for the first time stood next to a jazz band performing a musical ensemble in the middle of the street.

Immediately he believed that Lucas Lance either survived the day he died and deceived everyone including himself or that the Red Canary had somehow found a way back to the living, knowing the canary was capable of both.

"I didn't take you as a lover of music, but you always were full of surprises." Klaus said to Lucas after walking over to stand next to him, as the two of them continued to listen to the beautiful jazz music being performed live.

"You've clearly mistaken me for someone else or rather the same person but different earth." Lucas replied to the original hybrid. "Tell me who am I to you in this strangely fascinating world?"

"Are you seriously expecting me to believe that you're a doppelganger of Lucas Lance?" Klaus scoffed, believing Lucas was trying to trick him somehow, after all he was quite the master of manipulation in the past.

"Seriously? You know who I am in a world that's already much better than my own and nobody has heard about breaching devices which allow you to jump portals?" Lucas quizzed the strange man he was highly suspicious of. "Clearly you either know about the multiverse and are lying boldly to my face or you are somebody completely useless to me…no offense meant unless you're a liar that is."

"Are you really not the same man who died at my sister's hands five years ago?" Klaus wondered, struggling to know whether to trust Lucas' words.

"This world really is fascinating!" Lucas said with excitement in his eyes as an innocent smile appeared across his face making Klaus realize this wasn't Lucas Lance. "I'd love to hear the story of how this earth's doppelganger met their demise seems like there's a chance of a lesson being learned there…tell me stranger do you know Bruce Wayne?"

"I have no idea who he is, but your mother is in this very city in fact she's only recently returned." Klaus informed the Blue Canary, as he tried to work out what Lucas' otherworldly doppelganger was doing in his world. "Sara Lance too."

"Figures the man whose sister killed me works alongside Siren X makes sense that ruthless bitch would survive the literal end of the multiverse. I just need to find out if I'm on this supposed Earth Prime or this Earth Blood my father talked about." Lucas revealed to the original hybrid just in time for the band to take a break. "You better tell your boss I'm coming for her and this canary isn't so easy to kill."

Before Klaus Mikaelson could even process the realization he had just met the doppelganger of a former flame Lucas Wayne sped his way out of sight clearly without a worry of being noticed for his powers which was a far cry from the other canaries arrival on Earth Blood.

Klaus had no idea what world this Lucas came from but he already knew this one was different to the Lucas Lance of his past despite their many similarities and he couldn't help his urge to want to find out more like; was this Lucas also the Red Canary? How different was he to the Lucas he knew? What the bloody hell was Siren X? Was Laurel or Sara Siren X on this Lucas' world? Was this Lucas a threat to his loved ones and beloved city?

Klaus knew one thing for and that was it was time to sit down with the two canaries in the city that he did know, knowing either Sara, Laurel or both Lance sisters would quickly solve the mystery of Lucas 2.0.

To find out the brother you grew up with was actually your son was a reveal very rare but it is a discovery Laurel Lance made before she went on a mission to kill that son for the greater good only to later on reconsider what was good and evil and whether her son truly deserved to die.

Laurel Lance was still traumatized from watching her son Lucas Lance die at the hands of Rebekah Mikaelson, so traumatized that when she learned of the news about a doppelganger of her son now being in New Orleans it had her reliving all the pain and regret once more as she began to fear what awful fate this version of her son would meet and whether she or her loved ones would be the ones to deliver it to him.

She wanted so badly to run away and continuing running so she never had to face another Lucas or her duties as the Black Canary ever again but deep down she knew that despite everything she was first and foremost a canary and she needed to make sure this Lucas wasn't a danger to others or himself, hoping desperately this outcome would be better than the last time she had to put a world before her own child.

"I can't believe that there's another version of Lucas out there…although with all the parallel universes it makes sense that he'd be born in at least a few other worlds within the multiverse but what doesn't make sense is why the hell he is here." Laurel reluctantly confided in Klaus, as the Black Canary and the original hybrid sat on the edge of his bed within his room in the compound both nursing a glass of whisky each.

"He said something about the multiverse being dead that there was only Earth Prime and Earth Blood now which I found rather strange, but I don't pretend to understand the multitude of worlds that you meta-humans come from." Klaus replied while taking a sip from his drink. "He also mentioned Siren X he believes I work for this person I believe he's referring to either you or your sister."

"Me…or at least the Earth X evil doppelganger of me." Laurel revealed to Klaus. "Figures some version of my son would be working alongside an evil version of me."

"I don't know he didn't seem like a big fan of Siren X if anything I think he's more than likely an enemy…he had a look of hate when mentioning her name and that particular look can't be faked." Klaus informed Laurel as he finished the whisky in his glass. "Maybe in this bizarre world he comes from the roles are turned around between you and him."

"You mean in a world literally run by freaking Nazi's my son is a hero?" Laurel laughed at Klaus before downing her drink. "Why tell me about this? You're not one to tell me anything especially regarding my son."

"I wanted to know if it was possible or if Lucas was just playing yet another game with us all." Klaus admitted as he stood up from the edge of his bed. "I don't particularly want to play in the past not when the future is mine!"

"It's highly possible my Lucas is back but it's also highly possible that this isn't my Lucas." Laurel replied to the original hybrid as she too stood up from Klaus' bed. "I'll meet with this Lucas but if he's not my son then he's your problem not mine."

"In other words, if you don't kill him I should." Klaus answered with a sly smirk.

"You were the one trying to save him last time around so don't start playing the big bad wolf to me Klaus!" Laurel snapped at him. "I said I'll sort it and I will."

"Yes, well Lucas Lance amused me and that's rare for anyone to do but if this isn't him then he's merely some cheap copy from some maddened world that I don't intend on getting to know." Klaus replied, making it clear to Laurel he was ready to kill if he needed to.

The mere idea of Klaus Mikaelson killing her son infuriated her and not because his sister Rebekah had already murdered one version of him before but because it seemed so easy for him, which served to strengthen her dislike for the original hybrid as she continued to believe he was more monster than man.

Laurel Lance doubted any chance of any version of Lucas being a hero having dealt with the Red Canary's crimes first hand but this wasn't the Red Canary and this wasn't the son from her future or even her world and if she was to take him out then she would in fact be the villain this time around.

Lucas Wayne grew up in a cruel world a world in which the Nazi's had won but that didn't stop his father Bruce Wayne from donning the cape and suit and becoming Batman if anything it drove Batman to be the hero not only Gotham City needed but the world itself as he worked alongside a group of freedom fighters eventually enlisting his own son Lucas into the group under his heroic alter ego Blue Canary.

Earth X's Batman had traveled to many different worlds most far better and some far worst but he never gave up on the hope of one day saving his own earth that was until he heard tales of the death of the multiverse and everything changed for him and his son.

The Blue Canary had turned down many of his father's pleas to go to either Earth Prime or Earth Blood with a device that not only allowed him to breach to another world but also transport him to another time but Lucas Wayne was very much like his father and wanted to save his earth, the problem was Bruce was never going to allow anything to happen to his son meaning Lucas Wayne was now in a different world in a different time completely and utterly alone.

Lucas wanted nothing more than to return to his awful world just to be reunited with his father but he knew Earth X was gone now and if he was going to honor his father's sacrifice he had to continue being a hero no matter what world he was in.

"You know you were always pretty morbid but visiting your own grave is a whole other level even for yourself Lucas." Sara told Lucas after vamp speeding into Lafayette Cemetery to stand beside him, finding Lucas stood in front of his own grave, or what she believed was his own grave.

"I don't know why I was drawn here but I was…it was like his spirit was calling out to me somehow." Lucas replied as he continued to look at Lucas Lance's tomb, looking haunted by his own doppelganger's grave.

"I heard your playing the doppelganger card, but I've got to admit you're really committing to the role little brother." Sara said completely disregarding the theory that this wasn't the man who she was raised with.

"Brother?" Lucas stated as he turned to face the White Canary. "In my world I'm an only child well I was the only surviving child…yet you know me as brother and I'm not aware of any siblings looking like you which only means you're her daughter."

"What the hell are you talking about Luci?" Sara questioned him, not sure whether to be more confused or more suspicious by Lucas' words.

"My name is Lucas Wayne…I'm guessing yours is Sara Lance which means you are my half-sister I won't blame you for your mother considering she's mine too or at least she is on my now extinct world." Lucas replied to the woman he believed was this earth's Laurel Lance's daughter.

"Wayne…shut up!" Sara said in shock, realizing this version of Lucas wasn't her Lucas. "You're the freaking son of Batman!"

"I guess identities are just as badly hidden in this world." Lucas scoffed. "Yes, I am but, on my Earth, they tend to call me the Blue Canary…tell me are you evil like our mother or is this a world where she's a canary instead of a siren?"

"Firstly, Laurel Lance isn't my mother she's my sister, secondly I'm the White Canary and I'm not your sister I'm your aunt." Sara informed the Blue Canary, while trying to get her head around his revelations. "Also, this isn't my earth or Laurel's but we're both the good guys here…this world isn't like the others."

"Well I gathered that on the whole fact that there's only two worlds in existence now within two entirely different multi-verses which I know is as confusing as it sounds so I'll just ask is this Earth Prime or Earth X?" Lucas replied with more questions for the White Canary.

"Earth Blood…What do you mean the other worlds are gone?" Sara quizzed her nephew's doppelganger, desperate to find out more about the supposed death of the multiverse.

"Do you always answer questions with more questions?" Lucas retorted with a smile on his face.

"I could say the same for you…my sister says you come from Earth X or at least that's what she suspects considering the Siren X name drop you gave to Klaus." Sara stated to him. "Are you as batshit evil as my Lucas was or did Batman become a good influence on this version?"

"I do come from Earth X yes but I'm not part of the evil that world is run by your sister is however, I worked alongside my father until…" Lucas began to explain before taking a painful pause, as he was reminded of the death of his father, his friends, his loved ones and the only world he had known as home.

"Until the death of the multiverse…you're the only survivor from your earth, aren't you?" Sara asked sympathetically, knowing the answer by the pure look of devastation of Lucas Wayne's face and the tears forming in his eyes.

"All the worlds from our multiverse are gone…completely wiped out except for the newly reborn Earth Prime…in time there will be more reborn, but our worlds are gone forever!" Lucas cried. "I knew it would one day come to this, but I thought I'd be gone too."

"We should probably go somewhere to talk about all this something tells me we're both going to need one hell of a drink." Sara suggested to Earth X's version of her Lucas, wanting to stop his cries, distraught to see a soft side to any version of her brother.

"My father said not to trust anyone…but he was highly paranoid, and you are a fellow canary after all." Lucas replied while drying his tears. "Let's just keep your sister out of this one!"

Sara Lance had sought out Lucas fully expected to find the man she loved like a brother to be fooling them all but instead she found a good hearted and vulnerable Lucas Wayne, one not too dissimilar to the Lucas Lance she once knew before becoming the Red Canary.

She knew she could trust the Blue Canary as she recognized the pain in his eyes, the loss he must of felt and the loneliness he was now suffering from following the death of his entire world but just because she was willing to trust Lucas Wayne and he was willing to trust her didn't mean it would be so easy for everyone else.

Sara Lance had been convinced that the man she found in Lafayette Cemetery was in fact the Earth X's Lucas Wayne, the Blue Canary and the son of batman and decided to take him back to her own Lance Hotel within the French Quarter of New Orleans going as far to take him up to her own private bedroom within the hotel so they could have some privacy.

Sara ordered some much needed beers for them both via room service before they both walked out to Sara's private balcony, both holding bottles of beers as they looked down on the city of New Orleans taking in the beautiful view that the city had to offer.

Lucas Wayne was taught to never trust anyone but he wasn't anywhere near as distrusting as his father in fact he liked to believe he was a great judge of character and his judgement for Sara Lance was that he could trust her, a gut instinct which he wasn't wrong about as she willing divulged information about his doppelganger Lucas Lance.

"I don't mean to be cruel but I can't help but see irony that the Laurel you know was determined to stop your Lucas' evil ways considering I've spent most of my life cleaning up after a mother who abandoned me and the evil acts she committed on my earth." Lucas scoffed at Sara while taking a sip of his beer. "Although I guess your Lucas was also abandoned by his Laurel in a way luckily, I had my father to raise me honestly and not under a cloud of deceit."

"It wasn't exactly like that it was a future version of Laurel in our world and she was trying to protect you." Sara defended her sister while still feeling sympathy for this version of her nephew. "I know you've lost a lot and I know Siren X was a wicked bitch but my Laurel's not like that she's a hero…just like you."

"It must've been difficult being part of a mission to kill a loved one for the great good I'd like to believe I'd be that honorable if I were ever in that situation." Lucas replied with sincerity, making it known to Sara he didn't hold her or Laurel responsible for his Earth X fate. "My whole life has been a never-ending battle fighting side by side with my father with the quest for freedom and now the war has ended…everyone lost…and all I want to do is find another battle to fight."

"I get that for many years I was an assassin with the league of assassin's my life was far less honorable but it was a never ending battle nonetheless and upon leaving the league I had to fight someone I called a brother." Sara comforted Lucas before they both took drinks from their bottles of beer. "My war ended about five years ago and it was hard at first…don't get me wrong things are never quiet around here, but this life really is an improvement to my previous even if I am a vampire."

"You're a vampire!" Lucas said in shock before laughing at the White Canary. "I think I can safely assume that this is Earth Blood then."

"Lucas…" Laurel spoke with a sense of shock and heartbreak in both her voice and on her face, as she walked into Sara's hotel room forcing both Lucas and Sara to walk back in from the balcony to greet the Black Canary.

"Judging by you looking not much older than I am that I'm also in the past instead of the present of Earth Blood." Lucas stated, correctly assuming where and when he was, while Laurel continued to look at her son with tears forming in her eyes.

"He's not our Lucas, he's really not but he needs us Laurel." Sara revealed to her older sister. "I think we need him too…I think you need him too."

"So, you're really from Earth X then?" Laurel managed to say as she held back her tears. "You must hate me even more than my Lucas did."

"Well as long as you don't try to kill me on numerous occasions, I'm fairly sure you and I will get along in some shape or form." Lucas replied to the good doppelganger of his evil mother. "You're not her I can't hate for actions someone else made."

"Wow you really aren't my Lucas!" Laurel both cried and laughed, unsure if she was happy or not by the discovery of the good doppelganger of her evil son.

It was hard for Sara Lance not to see the little brother she grew up alongside when she looked at Lucas Wayne knowing that despite him looking exactly like Lucas Lance he wasn't that man but he did share many similarities with who her adoptive brother Lucas was before becoming the Red Canary before Lucas Lance gave into evil.

Laurel Lance was resistant at first to get to know this doppelganger of her son but she knew he was innocent and as long as any version of her son needed her help she was going to be there for him even if it caused potential carnage between her and her bonds with the Mikaelson family, knowing Klaus would definitely have something to say about another Lucas being in New Orleans.

Nyssa al Ghul had decided to stay on Earth Blood five years previous creating a league of assassins of her own and claimed the island of Lian Yu for herself and her assassin army using her chance to break free from her father once and for all and both Sara and Laurel had been living on Earth Blood for quite some time too but they were far from alone.

Upon the death of the multiverse Lucas Wayne wasn't the only one to find a way of escaping erasure by the anti-matter wave and Bruce Wayne wasn't the only one to learn about the strange world of Earth Blood and the Blue Canary wasn't the only one who used this world as an escape from their own deaths although he was the only one anyone would be happy to see.

In fact quite a few people from multiple worlds managed to find some way of escaping the death of the multiverse bringing them all to Earth Blood which may not have been a huge concern for the Mikaelson's but it was certainly about to put the lives of all the canaries in definite danger.

"Well Puddin you don't quite look like my Mr J but you sure as handsome!" Harley Quinn stated as she walked up to the gates of Lafayette Cemetery to find a different version of The Joker stood there waiting for her, knowing by the look of him he was just as sinister as The Joker she knew.

"Well you look exactly like the Harley Quinn I'm used to." The Joker replied as he walked slowly towards a doppelganger of his sinister lover. "Now don't tell me you've disappointed me and came alone now."

"Don't be silly now I'm a very smart broad and I know if we're going to take this city by storm then we're going to need accomplishes…although alone time with you is definitely on my schedule right after some chaos and carnage." Harley answered with a menacing look in her eyes as Poison Ivy, Ra's al Ghul and Killer Frost appeared from out of the shadows, each of the three looking just as sinister as delighted with themselves as the others.

The Joker simply replied with a manic and continuous laugh clearly beyond ecstatic to have escaped death once more, eager to rid this world of any good that resided within it knowing his twisted team were more than prepared to take out anyone that got in their way even if Batman himself somehow managed to follow them.

Now truly was the time for some true carnage and The Joker was more than ready to inflict it on everyone that got in his way.


	13. Killer Carnage

**Warnings: **I don't own any of the rights, content or characters belonging to any of the DC content I use within the story along with not owning any rights, content or characters within The Vampire Diaries, Originals or Legacies.

**18 Rating: **Moderate/Graphic displays of violence, sexual innuendos, sexually charged scenes, SMUT, strong language and potentially triggering scenes.

**Pairings: **M/M, F/F, M/F.

Elijah Mikaelson couldn't help but to be left feeling uneasy following Laurel Lance returning to New Orleans permanently although he definitely enjoyed having her back he could help but feel guilty for wanting her back in a city that held so much pain for the both of them.

However it was Lucas Lance's return or rather the arrival of his Earth X doppelganger Lucas Wayne that Elijah was much more concerned by and so he wasted very little time in getting to know the infamous Blue Canary, quickly discovering that Lucas Wayne was a far cry from Lucas Lance.

Although there were similarities between the two doppelgangers other than their looks: Both Lucas' were smart and calculating with a determined drive to stay alive, both had complicated relationships with their biological mothers and both had managed to capture the attention of Elijah's brother Klaus Mikaelson much to everyone's worries considering how bad the original hybrid's curiosity with Lucas Lance ended.

"I see your settling into New Orleans rather well Mr Wayne." Elijah greeted the Earth X doppelganger after vamp speeding into Rousseau's, speeding over to the bar counter to find Lucas Wayne serving drinks to customers with Josh stood by his side. "I believe your also living with the Lance sisters at their hotel."

"I've got this," Lucas told Josh before walking over to face off with the noble original vampire, leaving Josh to tend to customers as he spoke to Elijah. "The pristine suit which looks pricy as hell must mean you're Elijah Mikaelson. I've met your brother Klaus he's what I call an original stalker of sorts."

"My brother Niklaus is merely being cautious you see your doppelganger Lucas Lance proved himself rather troublesome for everyone including himself and we don't want a repeat of that for everyone's sakes…especially your mother's." Elijah informed the Blue Canary.

"I get it Lucas Lance was the villain in your story but in mine people like you, your siblings and god even my mother were the villains." Lucas replied to Elijah. "I'm here because I have nowhere else to go and I'm beginning to believe I'm here to save this city."

"What is it you think that this city needs saving from?" Elijah scoffed at him as he took a seat at the counter.

"First guess would be the vampires who treat humans like walking snacks, the wolves keep themselves to themselves so they're not on the agenda and the witches are pretty hit and miss." Lucas answered him before going over to pour the original a glass of straight whisky before walking back over and serving Elijah his drink. "I'm not coming for anyone in particular but I won't stand by if anyone or anything comes for the few innocents around here."

"Are you threatening me Mr Wayne or are you threatening my entire family?" Elijah asked him before taking a drink of his whisky, only to smile at the taste of this whisky. "I guess you're the kind of bartender who knows their customer's drink."

"I like Sara and I'm even fond of Laurel so when they tell me somebody's good I'll accept it until they prove otherwise however nobody has anything nice to say about Klaus Mikaelson and his stalking of me isn't helping me think otherwise." Lucas admitted to Elijah. "As for your drink consider it on me as a thanks for putting your brother in line…unless you want me to do the job for you?"

"My brother Niklaus isn't someone who is easily handled especially considering how fond he was of your doppelganger…personally I didn't see why." Elijah informed Lucas before downing his drink and placing the empty glass onto the counter. "I much prefer this Lucas standing in front of me however morals are a rare thing around here and they tend to get you killed."

"I'll keep that in mind Mr Mikaelson." Lucas responded with a sincere smile on his face before Elijah vamp sped out of Rousseau's and out of sight.

"Declaring war on the Mikaelson's doesn't end well for you trust me my friend Marcel once thought he could survive that family and let's just say you won't see him in New Orleans anymore." Josh warned Lucas as he walked over to his new employee. "He was considered family to them as well."

"I've dealt with murderous mothers, overbearing fathers, endless superhuman enemies and literally Nazi's in my time I'm sure I can handle a vampire or two." Lucas boasted to his vampire boss only to be met by Josh laughing at him.

"Funny your less evil than your evil twin but your just as foolish." Josh scoffed at the Blue Canary. "Forgive me for my advice I'm just the only person in this city that doesn't seem to have a death wish."

Josh Rosza was far wiser than his years but hid behind an adorable yet admit-tingly dorky personality which had served him very well as a vampire especially considering everyone around him had died and yet he continued to advise his friends to follow suit only to see them take different paths.

His first greatest loss was the love of his life Aiden who fell victim to the Mikael's ruthless aunt Dahlia before he found himself losing his best friend Davina several times before losing her for what seemed like for good and in the last five years alone he had lost his close friend Marcel Gerard again due to the Mikaelson's.

When Davina first returned to New Orleans five years ago Josh's biggest fear was losing her again to a doomed fate but instead, she gave up her need for vengeance against Klaus as she fell back in love with Kol and got married.

Although the wonder witch still lived in the city their friendship had changed and became strained as Josh made clear his distaste over their handling of Marcel Gerard. Josh was determined to find Marcel being the only one who hadn't given up on the updated original and that put a strain on his relationship with Davina Claire-Mikaelson.

However, in the last five years he had found himself forming a new friendship with the Black Canary keeping in touch over his mission to find his friend and her mission to save the world and now he had her son, or at least some version of her son, working for him and feared Lucas Wayne would either follow the same path as his doppelganger Lucas Lance or his estranged friend Davina.

Five years earlier Klaus Mikaelson had found himself growing rather close to Lucas Lance despite a determination to do anything considering the Red Canary was selfish, reckless, manipulative and calculating, all the things Klaus used to be before he became a father. It took him time to realize that what attracted him most to Lucas was how much the canary reminded him of himself.

Of course it grew more complicated as he learned more about the Red Canary realizing the meta-human was nowhere near as heartless as he'd have liked people to admit and far more troubled than even he realized unleashing Klaus' need to want to help Lucas find his way like his siblings and his daughter helped him but unlike Klaus' long and immortal life the Red Canary's life was cut short.

Lucas Lance was never a great love of his life and Klaus doubted he would've been had they been together longer but his memory did serve as a painful reminder of a time he failed somebody he actually wanted to help and therefore the arrival of Lucas' Earth X doppelganger Lucas Wayne only served to remind the original hybrid even more and for that reason he had been avoiding the Blue Canary like a plague until he was told to do exactly that and Klaus Mikaelson never did what he was told.

"Listen up Klaus because I'm only going to say this once under no circumstances whatsoever are you to come near Lucas. The last thing we need right now is your undead ass fucking up my sister's chance of getting to know her son." Sara demanded as she walked into the compound to find Klaus stood waiting for her.

"Just because my sister has grown fond of you doesn't mean I'm not going to tear your head off for the nerve of trying to make demands of me besides the last Lucas found more danger with you than he ever did with me." Klaus snapped back at the White Canary.

"That was different…we had just lost our mother…we thought there was no going back for him." Sara replied with a clear sense of regret in her voice. "This is our chance to do right by him."

"The only problem with that logic is Lucas Wayne isn't Lucas Lance which means he's not your nephew or your sister's son. You've just let some stranger straight into your home because he looks familiar." Klaus told her with a hint of judgement on his face, knowing Sara, Laurel and Rebekah were to blame for Lucas Lance's demise.

"He is Lucas though or at least the way Lucas used to be until everything went to shit. This version of him is kind, loyal and heroic just like the baby brother I grew up with." Sara admitted to the original hybrid as tears formed in her eyes. "He may have a different history and he may not know me or Laurel but he's so much like the Lucas I used to know it makes me feel…"

"Guilty that you gave up on the original?" Klaus butted in, all too eager to make the canary feel even more guilty. "He's not your second chance Sara and he's not going to make it right how you and your sister plotted to murder your own blood all because he had an episode or two."

"He murdered our mother that's not an episode or two!" Sara reminded Klaus, furious that the original would dismiss her mother's death like it was nothing, also furious that she gave up on her adoptive brother so easily and that he was reminding her of how she failed him. "Please just stay the hell away from this Lucas!"

"I'll take it into consideration Miss Lance." Klaus lied, knowing damn fine he was now going to make himself well known to the Blue Canary.

Klaus Mikaelson initially had no intention to have any contact with Lucas Wayne following their initial meeting weeks ago but after learning how much Sara Lance wanted him to stay away he just couldn't pass an opportunity to put the White Canary in her place still loathing her for murdering his elder sister Freya Mikaelson and holding her just as responsible for Laurel in the parts they played in Lucas Lance's death.

In fact, Klaus genuinely believed he had moved on from Lucas Lance's death but the idea of his family being so quick to embrace a purer version of him angered the original hybrid far more than he thought it would and now he wanted to teach the Lance sisters a lesson for dishonoring the memory of a man they helped murder.

Caitlin Snow was a powerful woman long before she discovered she was a meta-human working as a well-respected bio-engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs alongside her fiancé Ronnie Raymond who was a structural engineer for the company but everything changed for her upon her fiance's mysterious disappearance eventually turning her from a loving and caring woman to someone with an ice cold heart as Killer Frost was born.

Caitlin chose a life of villainy following her heartbreak after discovering her powers of thermometric cryokinesis taking on the villainess mantle as Killer Frost leaving Caitlin Snow and all she worked for behind which led to her becoming enemies with some of the most powerful heroes including the Black Canary.

Killer Frost had a long and complicated history with Laurel Lance having once been best friends with the canary only to later become obsessed in bringing her down always failing until the death of the multiverse gave her an opportunity to arrive on Earth X, a world which followed none of the rules that the other worlds did in the now dead multiverse.

The realization that the Black Canary currently residing within Earth X wasn't the Black Canary from her world hadn't stopped her obsession especially with Killer Frost's new friends, all of which were determined to destroy at least one if not all three of the canaries within New Orleans.

"In such a big and busy city, it's quite remarkable to find such peace in a quiet little place like this." Frost stated as she walked into the quiet Rousseau's bar to find Lucas Wayne stood behind the bar wiping down the counter. "Either you're a really bad bartender or people are scared to come into this establishment."

"I guess you're officially stopping me from having to close anytime soon." Lucas greeted the long white-haired woman as she walked over to the bar and sat down at the counter. "You look strangely familiar…have we met before?"

"Nope you don't exist in my timeline or my world which also doesn't exist anymore." She replied, making it clear to the Blue Canary that she was from the multiverse. "This world is quite intriguing, but the only downfall seems to be there's one too many Lances around here."

"I'm a Wayne not a Lance but I'm more interested in who the bloody hell you are?" Lucas wondered just as Laurel walked into the bar looking horrified to see Killer Frost, who instantly rose from her chair and turned around to face the Black Canary.

"Killer Frost…you're supposed to be long dead not to mention the world itself died after you!" Laurel said in shock, clearly uneasy to see an old foe.

"I'm not exactly the Killer Frost you know but I hate you just as much if not more." Frost revealed to Laurel, as she found herself stood between both canaries. "If you think your Earth X son was the only one to jump ship before the death of the multiverse than you thought wrong."

"You should leave now before you wind up just as dead as your other doppelgangers!" Laurel warned Frost, with a look of hatred in her eyes, a look Lucas had never seen from the Black Canary but had seen from the Black Siren one time too many.

"My father told me all about you, you were long dead on my Earth too but you were quite the formidable foe before that…in my world you were my twisted mother's closest confidant so it only makes sense you hate the good versions of her." Lucas piped in, once again showing a vast knowledge about the multiverse.

"You're so much more than just a looker if only you were a bit redder instead of blue we may have got along!" Killer Frost told Lucas before lifting her hand in his direction shooting out a large ice blast from the palm of her hands as Laurel released a canary cry in her direction, the ice blast hitting Lucas and throwing him into the glass cabinet filled with alcohol destroying it before throwing Lucas down to the ground, as Laurel's canary cry sent the villainess Killer Frost flying across the bar before hitting a wall and crash landing onto the ground.

"I warned you to get the hell out of here Caitlin!" Laurel shouted at the doppelganger of her nemesis. "Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

The Blue Canary and Killer Frost both rose to their feet at the same time, the Blue Canary ready to charge at the villainess white haired woman while the white haired woman had all eyes on the Black Canary but before anyone could attack Klaus vamp sped into the bar, speeding all the way over to Lucas before grabbing a hold of him and vamp speeding out of Rousseau's with the Blue Canary leaving a confused Laurel Lance standing alone in the bar with her nemesis Caitlin Snow.

"Well I was planning on killing you both, but I suppose I'm not totally pissed it's just you and me now!" Killer Frost told the Black Canary before raising her hand to release another ice blast in Laurel's direction, just as Laurel released a large canary cry in the direction of the villainess.

If Laurel was going to win against Caitlin Snow's ruthless alter ego Killer Frost then she had better get her head in the game but with the doppelganger of her son just being kidnapped by Klaus Mikaelson she couldn't help but worry about Lucas Wayne and what the original hybrid had in store for him.

Klaus Mikaelson had learned a lot about the canaries during the five years in which Sara and Laurel had clashed with him and his family and although his siblings had built friendships with the Lance sisters he had kept wary of them deciding to instead study the canaries and learn their weaknesses.

Klaus was forever paranoid about betrayals and potential feuds after all his family's worst enemies tended to be close allies at some stage before turning against them and so he found it wiser to study all that came into his life knowing how best to take them both down if he needed to, which he always did.

He knew Laurel's canary cry was pretty powerful so much so that it destroyed the hollow and their blood was special enough to restore Elijah's memories and he also knew the canaries could die just like Lucas Lance died or be turned into a vampire like Sara Lance.

The canaries were powerful but only as powerful as their cry or at least that's what Klaus believed and thanks to a brief alliance with Nyssa al Ghul he knew exactly how to deal with a canary cry putting the Blue Canary exactly where he wanted him.

"This should give us some proper time alone!" Klaus stated after vamp speeding into Lafayette Cemetery with Lucas and putting a power dampening collar around the son of batman's neck. "Don't want you getting any advantage over me with that damn canary cry."

Lucas wasted no time in grabbing a hold of the original hybrid's arm as he bent himself over and threw Klaus over his back until the vampire hit the ground with force while Lucas twisted his arm, popping the arm out of its socket before harshly stomping his foot down on Lucas' throat, easing off just enough to let the hybrid speak.

"I don't need a cry to kick your ass Klaus!" Lucas shouted at him before Klaus grabbed a hold of the Blue Canary and flung him over his body forcing the canary to land on the ground next to the vampire, as Klaus popped his arm back into its socket after a series of groans.

"I hate you!" Klaus furiously stated to Lucas as he climbed on top of his body, preparing to strangle the canary only to be headbutt in the face by Lucas, followed by Lucas kicking the vampire upwards, before Klaus finally found his footing as Lucas stood up to face him.

"You don't even know me!" Lucas snapped back at Klaus before the original hybrid sped towards him, only for the Blue Canary to deliver a series of punches across the vampire's face before Klaus threw him to the ground, Lucas grabbing a hold of Klaus, making the vampire fall on top of the canary.

"I…" Klaus said before pausing as he looked into the eyes of the Blue Canary, as hidden feelings began to rise and suddenly the vampire found himself kissing a stunned Lucas only for Lucas to respond by grabbing the vampire and throwing his body over his own, making Klaus hit the ground harshly once again as Lucas rose to his feet.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Lucas questioned Klaus, as Klaus quickly stood back up, both looking as confused as the other.

"You just look so much like him…" Klaus reluctantly admitted to the canary. "I guess the only reason I want you dead is because your forcing me to feel something I don't want to feel."

"I surprisingly understand where you're coming from I mean I'm not going around trying to kill then kiss people but it's not easy seeing a doppelganger of my mother whose nothing like her so I can only imagine how hard it must be to see a doppelganger of somebody you were once in love with." Lucas replied to Klaus, surprising the original with his kindness.

"I was never in love with Lucas Lance…I cared for him, but I never loved him." Klaus revealed to the Blue Canary, admitting not only to him but himself. "I don't normally try to be a hero, but I really wanted to save him and not because I loved him but because he reminded me of him."

"Sara filled me in on how you used to be a lot worse than what you are now which is saying something if this is the filtered down version." Lucas joked with Klaus as he sat down on a nearby wall. "I guess my doppelganger reminded you of just how bad you were, how far you've come and how much better your life is because of it. You wanted that for him because if he could get it someone who was probably nowhere near as ruthless as you once were then in some way it'd be like you deserved the life your living but instead he got took down and you can't help but think maybe you should've been taken out too."

"Are you seriously trying to psychoanalyze me because I can promise you, I'm nowhere near as deep as you're assuming, I am nor do I regret any action I've made in the past." Klaus argued with Lucas, refusing to admit there was some truth in Lucas' words.

"Sometimes heroes last long enough to become villains and sometimes villains find their way back to heroes once more but that's not on anybody if they don't find their way back least of all a thousand year old vampire whose actions are morally questionable on a good day." Lucas explained to Klaus, as Klaus sat down next to the Blue Canary, listening to him despite looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. "I'm not Lucas Lance but I'm not some pillar of purity and goodness either we live in a grey world Klaus although admittedly redder here on Earth Blood. I can't say what happened to my doppelganger was the right way to handle him nor it was the wrong way but what I can say is he's not me and he's not you either…it's time to let it go."

Lucas was right about Klaus holding onto the past righter than he could have possibly known as Klaus realized the words coming out of this Earth X doppelganger were wise and if he was wise, he'd take the Blue Canary's advice.

It was in that moment for the first time since Lucas Wayne had arrive on Earth Blood that Klaus Mikaelson had started to see the Blue Canary for who he was and not just who he reminded him of.

Laurel Lance's history with her world's Caitlin Snow was very different to the one she had currently found herself coming face to face with: they had never been friends just enemies and it wasn't the death of Ronnie Raymond which led to the birth of her world's Killer Frost it was the death of Barry Allen which was her world's first flash before Wally West took over the mantle.

Laurel may have never seen a good side to Killer Frost but she knew people who did such as Cisco Ramone and Wally West and it was those friendships that constantly put her at odds with the villainess making the Black Canary very wary of the manic meta-human but not fully unaware of her potential to be redeemed.

The Black Canary and Killer Frost's fight lasted for a long time much to the expense of Rousseau's which had been destroyed from the inside out with broken tables, chairs and bottles spread across the floor with planks of wood and glass scattered everywhere as Laurel found herself beaten, broken and bruised while laid on a floor covered in the ruins of Rousseau's as Killer Frost stood above her looking victorious.

"I've always wanted to kill Laurel Lance, but I never thought it would be this easy." Frost said while taunting Laurel, ready to kill the Black Canary. "It's just a shame you're the one who made it here but oh well every Laurel's practically the same even the not so pure ones."

"You are better than this Caitlin! I may not know this version of you but every version of you becomes like this because you lose someone you love." Laurel told the white-haired woman, hoping to appeal to some humanity within her. "I lost my son my actual son and it broke me more than I ever thought it would but what your doing isn't going to bring them back it's just dishonoring their memory and what they meant to you."

"Yeah here's the thing I no longer care about anyone or anything." Killer Frost replied as she magically formed an ice pick above her hand from out of thin air before Lucas sped into Rousseau's and clipped the power dampener collar around the white-haired woman's neck before throwing her to the floor much to Laurel's relief.

"You're not going to believe me when I say this, but Klaus Mikaelson actually comes in handy from time to time!" Lucas declared as he walked over to Laurel, offering his hand to her and helping her get back onto her feet.

"Funnily enough I do believe it he always did have a soft spot for that face." Laurel admitted to Lucas before the both turned to look at a pissed off Killer Frost whose was slowly getting back on her feet as her white hair turned brown.

"What are we going to do about little miss frosty?" Lucas asked Laurel who surprised him with a smile on her face as she watched Killer Frost's hair turn completely brown.

"We're going to help Killer Frost find Caitlin Snow once more." Laurel revealed to a surprised Lucas, who was in awe of this version of his mother's sense of forgiveness and kindness.

"Okay…but we're going to need a cage or something to keep her in the meantime." Lucas suggested just as Klaus sped into Rousseau's with a sinister smirk on his face.

"I may have a prison or two I'd be willing to lend the canaries…pending negotiations of course." Klaus was eager to inform them all.

"Of course, you do!" Laurel scoffed while rolling her eyes, as she noticed Lucas and Klaus sharing a smile that made her feel very uneasy.

Laurel Lance had to deal with a lot since arriving on Earth Blood firstly the Mikaelson's, then her twisted brother, then the Mikaelson's and her brother only to then find out that baby brother of hers was actually her son before having to watch him meet a grizzly end but as she stood in the ruins of Rousseau's feeling the chemistry between Lucas Wayne and Klaus Mikaelson she had finally realized this was her all-time low.

The Black Canary was never a fan of the original hybrid, but she couldn't argue with his weird sense of loyalty towards her son Lucas Lance even if it did confuse her she was happy someone was on his side especially considering she couldn't be. However the Earth X doppelganger of her son Lucas Wayne was kind, honorable and loving, everything she believed Klaus Mikaelson wasn't and the last thing she wanted was for the Blue Canary to end up just as bad if not worse than the Red Canary.


End file.
